A certain fantastic sunflower
by MilitaryMaid
Summary: Gensokyo and academy city have many common enemies, the church hates them both, the gods do it too. ESPers are good allies but slack in tactics, something youkai are experts on.
1. I Genesis

I. Artificial summer.

The city has always been crowded enough for odd characters to mix, however this time her appearance wasn't as odd as other intruders, her looks also helped, a 15 year old inside a city of students didn't seem off. Most importantly everyone was so busy on their own business they missed the green haired girl walking amazed by the streets of the Academy City. She enjoyed the sudden and unexpected summer that made most of people forget about the cold of the past days, something most people did not.

She kept twirling her umbrella passing by the crowd of students, the heat of the afternoon mixed with the sweat of all the people formed a stinky humidity she was trying to get out of. On top of everything she was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since she got there last night. The smell was spoiling her appetite. She wouldn't have eaten a thing if it wasn't for the sweet smell coming from the nearby stands, she was used to eat sugar outside of her own home. She was quite fond on honey and royal jelly but she rarely saw sugars of such high purity. She was amazed as how much the inhabitants of the only city capable of rivaling the moon capital ate sugar as pure as she was used to, her body produced some glucose on its own but she liked to indulge herself with a bit more of it.

She managed to dodge the sea of people and walk near a crepe stand, the smells of honey and jellies attracted her senses. She walked straight to the counter and searched in the bag of her skirt to find a small light pink bag. She untied a ribbon on top of it and got a small yellow coin out of it. She placed it on the counter. –Is this enough to get something to eat in this place? –She didn't know how much gold was valued for humans, she ignored that in fact they wouldn't be able to give her enough food to cover the cost of the token she had just placed on the counter. The surprise was such that the attendant forgot about the line and attended the girl wearing the red dress.

–Anything you want honey! –The attendant wanted to end the transaction before the wealthy buyer backed off. However the next in line wasn't someone who would let her turn to food pass. The red dressed girl turned her head to the sound of the complain of the white dressed girl who was waiting for the next turn. –You can't cut in line like that! You have to wait until your turn comes and bribing the employees is considered a sin! –I'm sorry, please ask for your food, I'll pay for it to make it up to you for my wrong doing –the nun was not quite pleased hearing those words –You can't bribe me either, you have to get in the line and wait for your turn. –Don't worry I will do so… But please accept my apology. – She was sweet and calm at saying those words, she left the coin on the counter and walked to the end of the line, in fact the green haired didn't even notice the line until that point, anyone even dared to ask why she'd cut in a line. Others would even leave the establishment the moment she went in, there was no way she would know one had to wait in line because she never had to. She didn't know many social rules as anyone would tell her off. Even those whose job was to tell what was considered morally right were not capable of enforcing such feats. She did whatever she wanted, not because she considered everyone else inferior but because no-one ever told her what was considered wrong. The thing few people knew was that if they asked her to do something reasonable she would probably listen.

– They say you can still order anything you want –The white clad nun said holding the most expensive item on the menu, **a natural maple syrup crepe.** –Aren't they way too kind? Them apologizing for skipping your turn. It was all my mistake. –the people in the line started to wonder what was with that girl who payed with gold and didn't know she could have payed for the food of every client that day. What tipped them off the most was the nun's answer –They have repented of their sins because of the good will you had –Nice meeting you, my name is Yuuka –Likewise I'm Index –It was impressive to see one character who didn't know nor cared for the value of gold, but two meeting was a rarer coincidence than winning the lottery.

When the line finally ended for her she asked for a chocolate and strawberry crepe, strictly fruits and seeds, never things that formed part of the plant itself. The nun was nice enough to stick to her and talk the conversation because of the subjects sounded like it came out of one of those European dramas set centuries ago. Then the red clad girl received her food and opened her umbrella to walk back into the crowd –Where did you get that? Who are you? –the green haired answered with a broad smile –What do you mean this is a simple umbrella –Yuuka was hoping that the religious girl would go with the lie and forget about it –Don't try to fool me, that's a walking church. You are a magician, I demand to know your details, ID number and codename

–Yuuka had remembered about those pesky details humans created for their magicians years ago, Sanae had explained them to her, in fact they had assigned her a number so she went with it –Aestas 060 the Four Season Master… I carry this just because I am required to –And which organization you work for? –Hakurei, we specialize on exorcizing monsters who cause great disasters in the world –It wasn't a full lie, it wasn't fully true either. She indeed had helped on solving some incidents. Yuuka rarely said the truth directly but she hid it in riddles when speaking. Unfortunately Yuuka never thought such a little girl was capable of solving them.

Index realized, this girl was hiding her mana flow through the artificial summer hitting the city. For the trained eye she wasn't human, at least not anymore.


	2. II The nice titan

A lady with a gaudy purple dress, a style no longer in fashion, she was holding a closed umbrella with red ribbons even though there is no sun inside of the room. Sitting in a recliner couch clearly not part of the room, in fact the blonde lady brought it in for her own comfort. She had a proud smile and a calm expression, even though the man inside the tank wanted to hurt her she would leave before he said the words needed to take a course of action. In the middle of them two there is a black and white orb floating sealed in a crystal container.

–I still wonder why I listened to you and stole this thing –Let it flow, feel like betting? –… is this a game for you? –When you have lived as much as I do –… Alright this has became too random already anyway, registries of any ESPer you want –Before he finished the sentence she spoke –Alright then I'll give you a registry of the most important youkai in Gensokyo –both saw one little screen come down showing every camera following Yuuka's steps. –Her friends will come and try to drive her away Aleister. I bet they'll last less than 15 seconds each –I'll say 30, she looks too relaxed to be rough at the moment.

Yukari Yakumo, the woman in purple pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, she served herself one and offered the another to her host. She opened one of her dimensional rifts and placed it inside of the tank where he was located, the alcoholic drink started to diffuse around the water. –…?! I don't drink lady! –Many alarms sounded in the room, the alcohol started to be filtered out of the tank, many variables had to be controlled to keep this man alive. –I know but some rules are to be broken at times old man –You are way older than me! –Exactly my point, you don't need that stuff to stay alive. Your science is just a long way to the same goal… Oh wait they have met already!

–The nun had left for a while to go to the bathroom, they didn't want to attack with her present, the cross fire was always dangerous. The little screen left much unseen but one could see and count the time, which was the thing they wanted to know to complete their bet.

Yuuka was calmed and smiling the whole time, meeting those two was even something pleasant since the city was becoming boring to her. –Wait before we begin… Sanae sent you a letter missy –Yuuka was speaking to the girl holding a sword, her clothing was as eccentric as her foe's, a pair of jeans with one leg missing, and a white t-shirt way too short in Yuuka's opinion. The man was wearing clothes that gave away his area of expertise, dark long clothes and red hair, by the book he handled fire. Yuuka walked close to the girl showing off too much skin for her taste and gave her a card with a frog sticker sealing it. Kochiya Sanae had written the letter, they had met before, she was just a little girl but her memory was fresh, Sanae was kind of her predecessor. The strongest Saint in Japan before the title went to her after her disappearance, it was said that she was a demigod, a descendant of the goddess of the Suwa lake. Some people said she went to a world of fantasy, and that information was probably in the letter. Was this a trap? Anyway she opened the letter, the girl in red looked impatient to get over with it, and those kind of traps didn't look like something that girl would do.

The letter was long and well written, the handwriting was clearly Sanae's, it wasn't a trap. She skimmed through it as there wasn't much time, she had gone to a place called Gensokyo, and this girl was someone who controlled flowers at will. She folded the letter and kept it in her pocket. Yuuka was standing far from them now. –So shall we introduce ourselves first? I'm Yuuka, ae… –We know that name is a fake, but you seem to know us already –The man in black said, he was trying to be intimidating –I apologize but I only know the girl, Sanae told me about her. Yama knows her too, she uses you as an example to follow way too much –She huffed in disgust, the swords woman felt a chill on her back, who was this woman who knew the Judge of judges in person? She didn't even noticed the compliment the more she knew about her, the more she felt afraid of her.

Proper introductions now seemed necessary, to be polite before battle meant that she would be polite during it. –I am Kanzaki Kaori, Salvare 000 –She hid her fear well, her companion's attempt was not as good but acceptable –I am Styl Magnus, Fortis 0() –The red clad girl giggles and bowed. –Nice meeting you, I have no choice but to be honest with you. My name is Kazami Yuuka, um… My friends call me Yuukarin –she looked like a little girl, she even seemed weak but her smile showed no fear.

The battle officially started when he struck, several flares which she easily dodged. It wasn't even the first time she faced an opponent with that way of fighting, he was even weaker than what she was used to back in Gensokyo. She started to close in with each hit, each strike less than a second away than the last one. When she was around a meter close he pulled a deck of cards, Yuuka smiled at the sight of the deck which then got scattered and stuck around the place. Now Yuuka started to wonder where people had gone to, they were better magicians than they seemed.

–Innocentius! –no sign, only the name, not a spell-card duel but a normal fight. –You are boring mister –she just finished speaking those words when she proceeded to dodge the fire monster attempting to hit her. She blocked every hit with her closed umbrella, not even turning her head to see where it was going to strike. He could have attacked, he could have run, but he was frozen with fear. She was only toying with him so far, she punched his stomach and left him gasping for air on the ground. –You forfeit? – He would never do such a thing, but if he showed some sign of wish to keep fighting he would be dead within the next second.

Exactly 16 seconds after the fight begun Yuuka turned to face the girl with the sword. –Any rules? No danmaku? –Kanzaki was completely unfamiliar with the bullet rain hell the people in Gensokyo liked to fight with, not lethal but extremely hard to win. However Yuuka knew Kanzaki would not try to kill her, that was an unspoken rule. She nodded in response and proceeded to attack Yuuka.

Her strike made it seem like several invisible blades were cutting the area, all facing Yuuka. She jumped and twisted in mid-air easily dodging every single one of them. She struck again this time there was no opening. She opened her umbrella to realize that the invisible blades were in fact wires, thin wires. She had hoped for several quick cuts made with the same blade, the way the swords woman of Hakugyoukurou did it. Yuuka pressed her umbrella against some of the wires and her back against others, breaking them. Then she charged against Kanzaki, she used her left arm to punch her but before she could touch her she felt the strike of a sheathed sword, she was using her umbrella as a shield so the blow only threw her far away.

She stopped mid air and charged again now with the umbrella closed, for her extending the abilities of her body to break human limits was easy, so much that it was already her natural state. Kanzaki in the other hand could not stand such things from a long time, she was even saving energy by keeping her blade unsheathed. Yuuka loved to obliterate her opponents physically only using magic when necessary, this time she struck the sword first, the Battoujutsu attack was blocked and Yuuka's sheer strength kept it from firing. –Is that a God breaker?! –Asking for the physical power of the green haired, in response she got a smile –Of course and you are wasting yours –after the answer there was a headbutt that knocked the saint down.

She was lying of course, she didn't use such things to augment her body. She couldn't even tell if she was using magic or a natural ability to reach such extents. She walked off from the scene with not a scratch on her skin nor her clothes. Yukari nor Aleister were surprised that the fight was so short, they both knew that Kanzaki was holding back but her body would've not last long in case of fighting without holding back. In other words, Yuuka was holding back even more than Kanzaki. –So you lose the first bet –Aliester was now a bit drunk because Yukari kept handing him drinks at a faster pace than the filters could work –Alright so my part of the deal –She opened one gap and pulled out two books written by a girl named Hyeda no Akyuu, however the book was connected to a hand holding it. The owner of the hand jumped off from the gap like doing so was a routine –Hey I just borrowed these!

–The girl who held the book wore an attire familiar to normal humans, a witch outfit. The hat, the dress, the apron looked exactly as how they did in books. She was blonde with wavy hair, yellow eyes. She was clearly human, but yet she stood up and complained to Yakumo Yukari. –I'll let you bet with us if you let go –What are we betting on? –Yuuka vs a city filled with ESPers –Sumireko? –Exactly, but they only have 7 of her in here –Oh nice… I'm in –The girl let the books go and sat down on one of the couch's arms. –You mean Sumireko Usami? –She was one of the first lvl5 ESPers ever documented, one of the founders of Academy City. Aleister knew she held many secrets but never thought Gensokyo was one of them. –Yeah who else? Is she famous in here? –She is known to certain people –Oh where are my manners. –She bowed to him –Kirisame Marisa! Nice meeting you Mr. Fish-tank.

–This isn't a fish-tank! –He had never met someone so bold –Alright then what is it? Why are you upside down? –he tried to change the subject –Well Kazami Yuuka had defeated a Saint magician in less than 20 seconds… –She was being nice. When I stepped in one of her flowers I just remember waking up with a massive headache… So what is it? –was this girl a saint too? Anyone normal would complain to Yukari Yakumo, he tried to give a short answer –It is to keep me alive –Are you sick? I'm sure Eirin would use something less invasive –Surely she can… But this is how far human technology goes –Yukari answered partly to make the witch quiet and partly to piss Aleister off –He's old… and he doesn't know magic –Marisa laughed and patted the glass shielding –So being a fish is the way to live longer… I like it!

–Marisa noticed the floating orb in the middle of the room –Be careful Yukari… If she finds out this was all a set-up to play this game she will make you eat that umbrella of yours.


	3. III Small dune

Judgement heard the notice as soon as the victims had arrived at the hospital. A girl with the nose broken and some tooth hurt as well and a man with two broken ribs and an internal bleeding. The wounds were strange, the force needed to do such damage was like they were hit by a bear. And the girl showed signs of radiation exposure, her clothes were slightly radioactive. The case held a very close resemblance to a massacre decades ago. The Devil's pass massacre, the only difference is that those people were found dead.

It was hard to picture what could have done such damage with so much ease. Why did she had to get all the creepy cases? This was unfair last time she nearly broke her ankle. Maybe it was because by putting her in danger they were sending a lvl5 ESPer to retaliate, but that idea was too obscure to think as valid. Right now the perpetrator was unknown, and she didn't even know, Yuuka didn't even think she went hard on those two magicians.

Index was back with her, she brought a friend she had found on her way back from the bathroom. She had the odd feeling of deja vu. –Hyouka this is the girl I was talking about, she's a magician too! –A nervous looking student –Ah… Hello, I'm Kazami Yuuka. Have we met before? –Uhm… I don't think so… Kazakiri Hyouka. Did you just met Index? –A while ago by an accident I had –Kazakiri was following a source of power that appeared from nowhere, like being pulled from a dream she came to this world. The source started to diminish as fast as it appeared but she could feel the connection to it, and followed its signal. It was surprising to see that Index was going to the same place she was, Yuuka was the one who irradiated that signal. The weather was even changed by it.

–I'm thirsty –as expected from those who know Index she never held back on her wishes –Getting something to drink isn't a bad idea, any suggestions Hyouka? –Eh?! Uhm… –She pointed at a vending machine. –How many of these do I pay in to get a drink? –Yuuka showed one of the golden coins she kept, ancient money from an old time, even before Gensokyo was sealed. Machines could not tell the value of such antiques, pawn shops were forbidden in a city designed for students.

–Errm… I don't think you can get anything with those… –How can she explain the value of money and types of currency to two magicians? They didn't know about the machines not being able to discern between coins from different countries –You have to change them to Japanese currency… –Yuuka looked at the coin –This is Japanese currency… Don't tell me they have changed it again?! –without knowing Yuuka had given away a hint of her true age –Y-yes Miss Kazami… the coins are less valuable now. But I don't think you will be able to change them anywhere. –Yuuka and Index stared at the golden coin… How could have they bought the crepes a while ago?

–You sure anyone will be able to change them? Maybe one person will nicely do us the favor to change them –I-I don't think anyone will do you that favor… That thing is too valuable –Don't worry… People are nice if you ask nicely –in her case people was nice because of fear, she knew it but preferred to ignore it.

–I-I don't think that's allowed Miss Kazami –Yuuka ignored the warning –Please don't call me Miss Kazami… Even if you are cute being that respectful –Hyouka blushed unable to form an answer. Yuuka approached a student, the deal seemed too good to be true, so he declined the offer of a gold coin for a few bills.

Now they had no money and a hungry and thirsty friend. Even though Yuuka carried gold it was nearly impossible to exchange it, it was too old to be changed in a bank, and too valuable to be sold to a passerby. –We should go home. Touma will know what to do –Who is Touma? –the green haired was curious –Uhm… A boy Index lives with –Hyouka answered before Index –Giving food and housing to the devotee? Or Index is from a branch that allows marriage? –both the girls blushed at the words, Yuuka held no thoughts back.

Index fidgeted –The first one… for now –Hyouka nearly fainted at hearing those words. The age difference! The taboo of marrying such an innocent girl such as Index. –I'd like to meet him then –Yuuka smiled and giggled a bit.

Back in the sealed room with the man inside of a tank, the two blonde women and now one brown haired shrine maiden –I'll be retrieving this. Thank you very much –Yukari brought her into the room so there could be a more broad debate about the outcome of the bets –Who is the man inside the fishtank? –Aleister groaned –Aleister Crowley! How come have I ended up li… –Reimu interrupted –Wait… My mother had talked to me about you! You tried to get some of her blood for some weird project of yours –Was she your mother?! –he gulped, she was by far the most powerful being he had faced –But I remember she said there were two of you… What happened to your teacher? –this shrine maiden knew too much, while he knew nothing about her –H-he transcended –Divine spirit? Oh I'll tell Tenshi to send him your greets when she has the chance –please refrain yourself from doing such things. Our relationship is not what it used to be…

–Reimu sat on a cushion on the ground and kept staring at the screen –So who is next? You already told me about Sanae's successor. Will we see anything interesting yet? –What do you mean by that? Kanzaki is one of the strongest magicians in the wo… –Again the lord of Academy City was interrupted this time by Marisa –Well the saint was sort of slacking in range and her reflexes were awful, like she has never fought before. –Aleister shivered at that comment. It meant that the creatures at Gensokyo had fighting skills.

The fights with ESPers and magicians in the ourside world were all about power, but in Gensokyo they relied on strategy. It meant they did not only have power, that is something many can achieve. But power and the skills to use it properly are a rare trait in the outside world, for people in Gensokyo it was the norm. Even if Yuuka found people stronger than herself they would have no change against her (which was now impossible given that she had just defeated a saint without breaking a sweat, without unleashing her full potential), she was not only a powerful being, but a warrior. Even the Imagine Breaker would have to walk carefully around her. This was only a game for them, a tour in his city… He needed someone like that, he needed someone like that to teach the ways of handling their power to his people, to fix that weakness.

–So who is next? –Asked the red shrine maiden –We'll try to set a fight with a lvl5 ESPer shortly. She's not violent so we will need to provoke her –Reimu glared at Aleister. Yukari did not do those kind of things to her because of fear of the consequences. He had none, to her eyes those two were not that different. She hoped Yuuka found out about the game she was playing without knowing, so the bloodshed would stop. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about tampering with her.


	4. IV The odd god

Why didn't she get inside of the house with them? Well she was bored and wanted to explore a bit more of the city she was visiting. Or maybe she knew they were being tailed and wanted to ask some questions, using her particular and effective way of questioning. She walked inside a shop, trying to get some advantage by using the crowd, and she did indeed. The pig tailed girl walked right into the trap without knowing Yuuka was waiting for her. She was required to follow and inform Anti Skill of the intruder's doings, and she didn't want to see her robbing an establishment.

It was a stationary store, around two blocks away from Touma's apartment. Yuuka got a pencil from the shelves and held it close to her arm to hide it, then started to walk rapidly trying to set her plan in motion. It was easy, Shirai Kuroko was well trained since she was a Judgement member but she slacked in most of it since she was a lvl4 ESPer. Yuuka easily managed to get her by the neck, slam her against a shelf filled with paper packages. She pointed the pencil's tip half a millimeter to the eye of the person who was spying on her. –Why are you following me? –She was calmed and sweet, her hand did not flinch holding the pencil so near her eye, she wasn't even nervous. Why did she get the worst ones? –Why are you following me? –Kuroko was shocked, unable to move nor answer because of fear.

The expression on this girl showed no mercy, no regret on threatening her in such ways. She managed to calm her nerves and teleport away from the grip. Yuuka walked right outside of the shop, she knew where Kuroko was going. She asked again –Why are you following me? –Kuroko preferred to give another answer –You need to hold it right there! Don't you know what I can do to you? –a bluff, maybe that would get the green haired away –Hold what? It's annoying to have people following you –she couldn't take the insult. She teleported right next to Yuuka and kicked her, she was blocked with ease and hit back only with enough strength to make her lose her equilibrium.

Yuuka knew the girl before was scared, she wanted to feel safe by attacking. Now the Judgement member tried to stick many steel tips inside of her body. However she stared at the place she wanted to attack a second before she did it, it was easy to avoid such attacks. She only stepped aside, it was a slow motion, then stepped to the other side, then backwards when she wanted to predict Yuuka's moves. It was so easy for her that her foe started to feel frustrated, it was so pleasurable to taunt an enemy. To make it angry so they would give her an excuse to obliterate them, to hurt them.

Now Yuuka knew an ability close to teleportation. Not to move in the dimensions but between them, the same dimensions strings danced on. It could not be seen, and only those who knew that way of moving could predict its moves. Not quite teleportation since you were limited by space, however those 11 extra dimensions give you a certain shortcut. It was amusing to her to win a battle by using skills alike, to make them suffer by making them see how they slacked at it.

Kuroko tried to hit her again this time moving several times in several directions. It was something alike fighting many people at the same time… many people who didn't know how to fight properly. So we can imagine who was the one taking damage. In the end, when Yuuka found her enemy boring she warped straight next to Kuroko and gripped her neck. She lifted the girl and tightened the grip, Kuroko was so nervous she could not concentrate and move away. The air was missing, slowly, her life was being drained, her strength leaving.

She enjoyed to see how easy this was, how they wasted their powers, how their pride was turned away when they realized their abilities were awful. Funnily enough she had done this in Gensokyo so often among with others that even the weak ones started to develop a certain sense of tactical fighting, it was way funnier to fight there than what she was doing in Academy City. She was hoping that the science world were as fun as how they proven to be last time she fought their kind, but ESPers were only spoiled kids who wasted their power. Maybe teaching them a lesson through fear would make them open their eyes. Maybe if she just snapped this girl's neck, maybe if she showed them how easy this was for someone. She didn't even use more power than the girl she had, any lvl3 with good training could have pulled it off.

It was a sweet thought. But she had to let go of her neck and fly upwards to avoid an attack. Yuuka, even lost in her thoughts could sense the attack before it got close to her. It was a hot projectile thrown with such force it acted like a beam. Kuroko got far up in a building as soon as she was released, she had lost all hopes, but her friend had given them back to her. Mikoto Misaka had entered the scene. Everyone at the stationary store had watched the whole fight, they wondered who was this girl, what kind of ability did this ESPer had?

–Kazami Yuuka –she bowed, a worthy duel needed proper introductions –Mikoto Misaka… They call me railgun –she had accepted, this girl was more of a chevalier than the English man Yuuka had faced before –Four Season Master… good luck –Yuuka assumed a defensive position with her umbrella closed and pointed down in front of her, ready for attack, ready to shield herself from another attack. Misaka was not used to this kind of etiquette, the girl she was facing took this with such lightness it was scary.

Misaka threw another coin sped up and heated by an induced electromagnetic field created by her own body –This is why they call me railgun Miss Kazami –the green haired opened her umbrella and shielded herself from the attack. It wasn't nullified like when Imagine Breaker touched it but rather, opened, like a water wave. –What do you mean? Is this the railgun? –Yes –Misaka threw another one –a trademark attack. Something you should be careful about –Yuuka smiled –I'm sorry to pop your bubble little cute Mikoto –she was shorter than Misaka –but if you are going to name yourself after an attack… Do it after one that is worth naming yourself –actually the railgun was a very robust attack, but Yuuka only wanted to give a prelude to her own special weapon. Misaka stopped her volley of coins to listen to the small explanation. Offended by it of course, as it was planned to be.

–Mikoto Misaka, I present to you… The Master Spark –the red clad bowed, Misaka prepared herself to throw another shot, this time without holding back. If this girl was able to shield herself from the last ones she could certainly survive a full one. –At lowest power… –she whispered –Master Spark –from the tip of the umbrella came out a blue laser of about 10m of diameter, the railgun was easily absorbed by it. It only worked to shield herself from the hit of it, she was thrown back like hit by a car, it was hot enough to burn part of her clothes but not her skin. She hit the wall of the other side of the street, she stood up again feeling the pain of the blast in every muscle of her body. Even in those she didn't know had nerves in them.

–Another one please –she didn't even know why she was taunting the red clad girl, maybe the lowest power statement was a bluff, maybe she only had one shot. Yuuka whispered again, just for fun, to tip the girl off, of course she didn't need to yell the attack to make it work. Misaka was thrown against the wall again, the heat started to hurt, she felt like having the worst sunburn of her life. She was unable to walk now, the girl with the umbrella still pointed it at her. Yuuka was used to humans watching her fights, later on speaking of them with fear. This time they were taking video with their cellphones, she would have held back a bit more if she knew that.

Underground four people were discussing about the fight –So you said 5 moves Yukari? –Marisa the witch had gone with 2 –I'm not betting on this… Why am I even here? –Reimu was still disgusted by the game. –Oh Hakurei shrine maiden, don't worry. The ESPer girl won't die… Look the person we were actually waiting for is coming into the fight –in the monitor they could see a spike haired boy blocking the laser with his right hand. Marisa gulped, even if it was at low capacity, stopping a Master Spark was something very few beings could do.

Now she was truly impressed. This ESPer boy had not just stopped but destroyed her Master Spark. –So I assume the duel with Mikoto is over? –Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker was standing between a nearly dead Misaka and an amused green haired girl. –You think this is a game? Human life is a game to you? –Yuuka giggled and answered in her ever sweet tone –You will all die anyway. Why wouldn't it be a game if they die in an amusing way? –now he was sure she wasn't a normal person, he had heard things alike from magicians –Alright alright… I just wanted to kill the pig tailed, walking spacial uncertainty. To this one I just wanted to have some fun and leave it alone when she fainted. –You can't chose between life and death like that! Life isn't something so light! –Now are you a walking talking storage of one liners?! –Yuuka didn't like to be lectured.

–You chose between life and death the whole time! Flowers, trees, animals die everyday under your hand! In much less honorable conditions than this ones! Are you a vegetarian? Plants still die because of you! You wear cotton clothes boy, plants had died to get you dressed. You are wearing a corpse. Now you tell me I can't chose between life and death the same way you do? At least I admit it. –Touma felt a knot on his stomach, this girl was right. Fear also came into his body, she didn't speak like a magician. She spoke like a god. –Still… It isn't fair, if we kill that is something we will need to fix later. But revenge isn't the answer. –Yuuka placed her face on her palm, this boy was a pig headed hero.

–Who said something about revenge? I'm not even justifying my actions. The statement is about you doing the same thing. Am I evil because I admit my sins? You deny your own and try to fix them by saving people. Let me guess, this isn't the first time you save her, this isn't the first time you save others. Believe me doing that will not make you better than me, but that won't stop you from trying to attack me. I know your kind, they are fun to toy with, even befriend… Want some tea afterwards? –at least this one admitted what was going to happen next. She most likely has done this way too many times.

Touma charged at her guarding himself with his left hand, his enemy still didn't know only his right hand could block her attacks. Though this time Yuuka would not use danmaku nor lasers. It would be a waste of energy since he had proven he could block it with ease. For Touma's misfortune, Yuuka knew how to fight properly. She placed her umbrella on the ground and guarded herself, the hands in palms, one in front of the other both aligned in a single plane. This looked oddly familiar to Touma, who fought with that kind of guard? He tried to punch her just to get blocked with ease then hit on the nose with the back of her hand. She was toying with him. Next time he tried to attack he got punched on the throat, her arm was close to it already, but the hit threw him back with enough force to make him fall on his back.

–You stopped my Master Spark hero boy. I'm sure you have a trick under your sleeve. –Touma didn't have anything, he always relied on ESPers and magicians to be defenseless without their magic. He had seen this kind of punch in an old TV movie, but where? –I don't. My right hand can negate it, no matter if its an ESPer power or a spell, it gets blocked. –Yuuka was impressed –I like you. So I will give you a piece of advice. Never say what abilities you have in the middle of a fight. You just told me you can do nothing if I decided to beat you to a pulp –the girl giggled, was she planning on doing so?

He knew he was defenseless against this girl, yet he charged again. This time she kicked his knee throwing him to the ground directly. Now he remembered where he had seen such moves –Why do you fight like Bruce Lee?! –Yuuka opened her eyes wide –I don't… This is my personal fighting style. You should ask why Mr. Tree fights the same way I do. –Yuuka helped Touma up, the fight was over. It was odd to fight her, she knew when to stop, this meant she didn't stop with Misaka because she wanted to get some kick out of hurting her. He looked back –Her friend had taken her away already. She was out anyway there was no point in keeping her here. –Who are you?! You are such a weird fellow. –Yuuka laughed, the same way Reimu and Yukari did back in Aleister's quarters –It isn't the first time I get that comment. Nice meeting you, I'm Kazami Yuuka –K-kamijou Touma… Thanks for stopping before I got really hurt –I did because the fight was over, it would be disrespectful to break the rules of a fight –this was weird, she spoke like a god but liked to follow rules.


	5. V Tactics to retrieve

Touma didn't mention the way he met Yuuka, it would scare Index since she already knew her friend was a magician. Hyouka though seemed to know what happened. She even asked if he was alright, even though Yuuka left no marks on his skin. They would need to leave Index at home, and they needed to get out, Anti Skill were most likely coming. –Why are you here Yuuka? –Index was the first one to ask, it seemed she didn't want to make this question in the street where people could overhear them. –A friend of mine got robbed, the perpetrator left a student card of this place by accident. –What are you looking for? –Hyouka asked now curious on what it was –The ying yang orb… –Index smashed her first on the table excited.

–The shrine maiden of paradise?! The legendary Hakurei orb?! Who would steal such a thing?! –I wonder the same thing my friend, but it will be easy to get it back if I knew where they kept it –Touma and Hyouka were completely surprised, seemingly the Ying Yang orb was a legendary item. Something that could not be taken lightly. –There… There is a place I know of… –Touma felt like he had to help, this girl would leave after she gets the item back, and would leave with little violence if done right. –We need to leave soon. Index I may ask you to stay here, we need an ally in a neutral place. I'm certain this place Touma speaks of is very well guarded –he nodded –It's a building with no doors or windows, completely sealed. We need to be silent since the Anti Skill may be already after you Yuuka –she felt like this boy was the only person with common sense in the whole city.

–Alright so we have to leave now. –Yuuka gave a seed to Index –Plant this on a pot inside of here, it'll grow quick, you can speak to me through it. You will give us the locations–Index was confused for the first time in her life about magic, she thought the girl put a spell on the seed, but it was just a common seed. Index nodded and proceeded to find an empty pot with soil on it, a plant that had died from Touma's bad luck a while ago.

–Index will tell us any new information that comes across. Touma I may ask you to look for new information among with your friends in here. You will get hurt if Anti Skill show up… –She didn't know what those people were about but it was dangerous to send a person with protection only on his right hand –Hyouka you will come with me, you can use me as shield if you wish –Anyone questioned her, she spoke with such certainty it was impossible to question her. Her plan even made sense.

Already outside Yuuka and Hyouka walked in small alleys, hard to reach and easy to hide. So the Anti Skills would have to attack them in small numbers when they tried to ambush them. –Why did you ask me to come with you? –Yuuka didn't turn her head, she kept walking on Index's directions through the flower –Because you are the only one who is hard to hurt. Am I wrong? –How did you know that?! –You are bad at hiding Hyouka, it's easy to notice you aren't even human –Hyouka frowned and cried –I-I try to hide it though! –What do you mean? –I am a monster! –No cutie, you are a young god. That's the way you are sensed. The god of ESPers –… –Yuuka smiled and petted her shoulder.

Meanwhile Hyouka started to feel less of a monster and realize the beauty of her existence. As expected the Anti Skill forces were closing in. Surrounding them without knowing they were walking into a trap. Yuuka could easily cover herself in the closed streets, avoiding main avenues. The one in charge of this operation was Yomikawa Aiho, something rare in such incidents. She wasn't even that high in rank to carry such an important task, and moreover she would try to avoid the use of any non-rubber bullets, even though some of the Anti Skill brought them to be safe.

The first attack was hard, they managed to make it silently but Yuuka hid easily behind a garbage bin along with the other girl that came with her. They threw the garbage bin at the Anti Skills, making sure they didn't get squished by it but just startled. Hyouka didn't want to see any bloodshed. They escaped and hid again inside of the dark streets of Academy City. Skill-out who generally walked on those streets avoided them since it was already known that this girl managed to defeat the Railgun with no effort whatsoever.

The second wave came when they were already closer to the building. They could see it above of the roofs. But they had to walk on a place where clearly a big amount of Anti Skill would attack them. Yuuka shielded herself with the umbrella and came out with Hyouka behind her. Their enemies were indeed outside. Yomikawa was holding a loud speaker and talked to them. –Surrender already or we will have to use force. –Yuuka yelled back even though it was hard they would give her the orb with such ease –Give me back the Hakurei orb! Or I will use force! –The what? Please surrender and we will try to get to an agreement! –No way! I have waited too long already! Look how late it is, I missed my nap because of this! –Yomikawa saw no ending to this but she thought it was possible to get to an agreement, though the girl with the umbrella was not stopping. –Please put your umbrella on the ground and get your hands on the air! –You always ask politely for such things? If you are opening fire do it already I want the orb back!

–Anti skills opened fire but they bounced off from the umbrella like raindrops. Yuuka was still walking slowly, until she reached a car. Again she used it to scatter the shooters and gain some advantage. They shot back again when they were less startled. –Sorry Hyouka… I will be soft I promise –Yuuka left the umbrella to her, and she started flying upwards receiving some hits from the rubber bullets. She held a small red card up her head. She didn't need to announce her attack or use the card but it was in signal of respect to Reimu who made the spellcard rules.

–Flower sign! Reflowering of Gensokyo! –many petal like, yellow small energy bullets started scattering from her body in a flower pattern, a rain of them. She had given the umbrella to Hyouka so she could shield herself from the Danmaku, not from the bullets of the Anti Skill. They were non lethal, of the same kind she shot back at Gensokyo. But an amount of them was enough to make a human pass out. She continued shooting for about two minutes, those who weren't unconscious were hiding. One of them, crawled out of a sewer. –Please stop, why are you doing this? –the same woman who tried to make her surrender. Oh if she knew Yuuka was holding back, that she could have leveled the city to the ground and look for the orb in the ruins.

She didn't answer. Yuuka just pointed her hand at Yomikawa as it started to glow yellow, another bullet of the same type of the danmaku. It took a fraction of a second to shoot it, but she had less time than that. She received a hit to the head, making her fall to the ground. A white haired boy had stopped Yuuka from hurting that woman. His eyes were the same red color as Yuuka's but his expressed way more anger. She tried to get up but he hit her again. It was one of the few times she had bled.

Yuuka managed to warp away from the boy. She was smiling with blood coming out of her lower lip and her nose. She cleaned the blood with a kerchief and laughed. This boy didn't know how to attack but his sheer power made up for it. The first serious fight she would have in this city.

–20 moves –Yukari said. Marisa replied –I'd say less. He isn't holding back. 10 moves, 5 to realize what he does, 5 to take him down. –Reimu was shaking now, she gave her estimate now for the first time –I wouldn't go by moves. I am afraid she might kill him out of frustration. He is still human, Yuuka can survive things he can't deflect –Aleister spoke –30 moves. She will play nice to get the fight to last as long as possible. –They started to count from 2 because those were the moves made by Accelerator.

It was unbelievable she had survived those hits, she was more resilient than she seemed. Accelerator knew as much as Yuuka that this fight would be interesting indeed. Since his defense was already good enough because of his ability he charged first against Yuuka.

She had yelled at Hyouka so she would toss her umbrella at her, which she got just in time and opened it shielding herself from the attack. The umbrella was tougher than her skin. She tried to hit him with it but he changed the vectors of her attack so the umbrella would fly off from her hands. She then gripped his chest and attempted to punch him. The hit was made with such strength that the recoil caused by Accelerator made her whole arm explode. The blood started to scatter everywhere. Yuuka kept the pain in check. She managed to push him against a building. She was using great amounts of strength to push him back, and his ability was pushing back as well. Though she was strong enough to counter it. He had even taken a little damage on his face with the punch. Her strength was just above the limit of Accelerator's ability, but that wasn't enough to get to hurt him by using normal brawling.

Accelerator was impressed by the fact that this girl had strength beyond his maximum limit. It was the first time anything had reached it, he was excited rather than scared. Even though she was managing to get the upper hand, even though she held his neck after she had pushed him against the wall. Her grip was closing, fighting against his vector manipulation, slowly closing to strangle him. Suddenly he stopped holding back anything, in her grip Yuuka broke Accelerator's transmitter. She started to get closer and closer to his murder, but the stress caused by such a situation activated his ability to the fullest.

Yuuka felt the stab and hit of two dark wings, she had seen these before, a certain demon she knew manipulated the same thing they were made of. She started to bleed even more, closing to the point where being alive was a mere miracle because of the loss of it. She was now in the other side of the street, where Hyouka stayed. She was now being hit several times by those wings. Her body started to bleed more and show signs of heavy damage. Hyouka knew both of the fighters, and didn't want any of them to die, but deep down she preferred to root for the girl who said she was a goddess and not a monster.

Index and Touma didn't know if they had reached the building, the fight between those two set alarms off. Both were worried about what was happening, the building was evacuated and in the way to the shelter the fight was getting to the point where Yuuka started to lose. In the shelter there were some televisions, and the fight was being broadcasted since the press wouldn't miss such a thing. Yuuka had caused enough racket with the Anti Skills to get the press to look at her, not too much to get them to run, not too little to make it a meaningless new.

Yuuka was being hit repeatedly, each time losing more blood and flesh. She was resistant indeed, one of those hits was enough to kill anyone. Hyouka couldn't stand such a show –Move Yuuka! He will kill you! Please defend yourself! –another hit, more blood splattered around, pieces of her own skin flying off from her body –Move or you will die! Please move Yuuka! Move already!

–Then she felt it, like it has just appeared, a surge or energy like she had never felt it before, like the ESPer population had grown many times over. Hyouka felt how Yuuka awakened, stress activated it too. Accelerator was strong, and Hyouka could feel it, but the girl on the ground was something beyond.

Her hand blocked the path of the wing to her body, it absorbed the wing. Yuuka was not behaving like a plant, absorbing everything the world threw at her, assimilating it and turning it into useful energy and resources. The absorption was so high Accelerator got pulled near her, Yuuka had her yes opened now, her mouth open and panting like a wild animal. She hit him back with her left leg throwing him away, this time he could not stop that thing, she was absorbing the recoil from his ability and turning it against himself, the more he resisted the more it hurt.

Yuuka stood up and growled, plant vines started to grow from the ground, breaking the concrete and connected themselves to her limb with a missing arm. They got detached from the floor and slowly started to become a new arm for Yuuka. Accelerator quickly retaliated the attack his wing grew back easily and he used both to attack Yuuka again. She absorbed that new attack as well, his wings quickly disappearing and coming closer to Yuuka. He tried to manipulate the wind against her but she easily tanked it out.

Yuuka held her arm up, it started to glow blue. Accelerator was easily thrown back again by it. A Master Spark. She started closing in to Accelerator, regenerating from the damage done. Accelerator was now the one with the most damage done to him. Six wings of light started to grow in her back, two purple, and four green ones. Accelerator was now trying to get up and pull himself together but Yuuka shot again at him, if he didn't shield himself with his ability any of those attacks would have vaporized him instantly.

Hyouka now didn't know what to do at all, Yuuka was blind with rage, she didn't want to choose between their lives. If Yuuka was right and she was the goddess of ESPers it was her duty to make sure they didn't get hurt. She had to stop this fight.

Index and Touma started to get inside of the shelter. Now seeing the true power of Yuuka in the televised fight. She was strong enough to reach Accelerator's limit, she was indeed holding back the Master Spark against Misaka. Index was not surprised though she was scared, she didn't want it to be true. She had found many stories of a character alike in the books inside of her memory. Many gods and demons with those abilities. She hoped Hyouka would be able to calm her down, that was the only hope they could have, Touma had shown that his Imagine Breaker was too untrained to get to defeat her.

Yuuka was now closing into Accelerator, he was still awake but so hurt he could barely move. Her Master Spark had hurt him so bad he had got something close to a sunburn. Both were speaking to each other, in a language only angels spoke, and by what she was saying he knew his life was reaching its end. Yuuka though got cut by Hyouka who became a human shield to Accelerator. She didn't want any of they two to die, even if it meant her own death.

–Did anyone count the moves? –Yukari was trying to calm down by fooling a bit, she had seen Yuuka so angry few times, and none of them ended well. –I told you this was not right –Reimu was acting as the voice of reason –So that's how her Master Spark truly is… –Marisa was trying to distract herself, Aleister was silent. He saw how weak his strongest ESPer was, how easy he was taken down. Academy City was not as safe as he thought it was.

Yuuka had stopped when she by reflex had struck Hyouka with one of her wings. The cut was deep but there was no blood. Even in that state Yuuka had some self control. Hyouka hugged her begging her to stop, Accelerator was too hurt to do any damage. More importantly he needed medical attention. Yuuka slowly started to hid her true capacity, Hyouka could feel how the energy source became small again. How did she manage to have such control of herself?

She was crying now –Are you alright?! –Hyouka showed how she was healed by now –Why did you stepped in front of me like this?! –Because you were going to kill him. He was just defending the people you hurt. –Yuuka had stopped so easily because the only way to stop her in such state was if one of the people she cared about got hurt in her anger. Otherwise her rampage would continue until everything is destroyed.


	6. VI The flower god

Hyouka had dragged Yuuka away from the scene, she had to escape because of what she had done. Now they were right in front of the building they wanted to reach. It was impossible to get inside it without breaking a wall. Yuuka patted the surface and pushed it. She had to prepare to hit it. But then a gap opened fight in the wall. Aleister had begged Yukari for her to let Yuuka enter. He didn't hesitate she could punch herself inside of the building causing great damage.

Both Hyouka and Yuuka were inside of the room where Yukari had made a mess. Reimu was trying to explain what happened and why she had the orb already. –So have you got the alliance yet? –Reimu was shocked, she had planned this along with Yukari. –I didn't want to do it without you. He is convinced now though –Aleister didn't know what to answer, he imagined this was possible. But what he thought of Academy City now was something they wanted him to realize.

–What do you want from an alliance with Academy City? We have nothing you may need –Aleister in that you are wrong. The church hates you as much as they hate us, however we have another common enemy, one that already hate us. If the church and the gods ever ally against Gensokyo we woulnd't be able to stand the attack. –Yuuka was speaking freely, Hyouka agreed with what she said, even though she didn't like the methods she used. –Aleister your deities are already young, if it wasn't for the boy with the right hand trick this place would have been destroyed long ago. We can become stronger by working together –Deities? I don't kn… –Don't worry this is a secret any of us should spread. We will be allies Aleister, there are many gods stronger than me, and with far more experience.

–Aleister had to regain some composure, he wasn't used to be on this side of the plans when they were being executed. He was offered exactly what he wanted, because they wanted him to wish for that –Then I need someone to stay here and give proper training to my ESPers. Only that way I can accept the offer –Yuuka smiled –of course, I'm staying here. –Reimu now spoke –I agree with that… You need to lean some things only here they can teach you. Your ways of holding back are still too much for many. –Yuuka smiled and hugged her friend –Please behave while I'm not there… make sure Elly waters the sunflowers –Reimu nodded.

Marisa held Yuuka tight in a hug as well –we will miss you –Hyouka could see this girl who looked as young as the other two was one of their mother figures. She was indeed an odd fellow, ones loved her, others feared her. –Yukari I think they had enough fun for a day, make sure he signs the contract properly. Alesiter by the way I have a question. –He turned his head and stared at Yuuka –I remember you from years ago… Why are you in a fishtank now? –he groaned.


	7. VII Rebuilding Ruins

–Wait a lvl6 did this? No wonder why she made it look so easy. –Yes that's what I felt… But it shouldn't be known to anyone but we two –Doesn't she know already? –She doesn't know about levels… When she understands them she will know –Hyouka was explaining what she had felt during the time Yuuka released those wings of hers, she was good at holding back, so good it was impossible to see what she was.

–Then she is already many things we wanted –Aleister spoke to himself when Hyouka had left –It means her magic and ESPer ability do not harm her body but rather than that. Work together… What has happened to her to become so close to a god? Or is she a god already? –she was the only ESPer in the city he didn't know. Though Yuuka had to be cataloged as lvl5, being a lvl6 would arise many problems.

She was admitted in the Tokiwadai school, first grade student Kazami Yuuka. Known to be the new top ESPer in the city. Everyone had seen what she did to Accelerator, even if the fight was censored at times. It was unquestioned, Accelerator had been overthrown. Academy City had a new queen, and she was here to bring the Tokiwadai up to a high point among every other school.

Though it was hard to have such a student. Her group was chosen by chance rather than choice, the best way to see how she interacted with others. She was humble with them but they feared her, the girls in her class had all seen what kind of bloodshed she was capable of doing. Like Accelerator this top ESPer was completely alone, and had no friends.

Hyouka was now oddly stable in this world, she was put in the same class as Yuuka, Hyouka didn't like having to change her uniform, she liked the one she always wore, but it was required to do so. At least they didn't place them as roommates. Both were people who needed to be holding back, even at night.

Sleeping Terror, Four Season Master and now she was nicknamed "Fantasy Revolution" anyone understood her power. Many teachers and researchers tried to press her into reaching new, higher potentials, they didn't understand the limits they wanted her to break were already broken. If anything they couldn't help her reach new levels. One of the researchers attempted to measure Yuuka's aim field, but he forgot to wear safety googles, even when Yuuka asked him to step away from the big computer measuring her vital signs. He lost an eye, and the wishes to keep checking on Yuuka.

Another ones, started to be haunted by dreams, dreams of flowers, dreams of a demon that resembled Yuuka by much. Not a nightmare, a being nightmares feared. Slowly teachers and researchers alike stopped trying to analyze her, she was too complicated for them to understand. One of the teachers was even checked into an asylum, apparently he did get to understand the mind of the lvl6 ESPer, but he understood way too much. Those who tried to turn Accelerator into a lvl6 knew a single mind couldn't take such data, but it was something the ones after Yuuka didn't know.

It was a good thing for them she didn't know what kind of power she had over them. She was a bully, and she would have abused of it. Her teacher didn't want to be close to Yuuka so the place of the homeroom teacher was completely empty, no person dared to take it… No person but the one who already knew her.

She had already got the hand of how to keep her weather control down, so the winter was back on. It was the start of the semester in January. Yuuka had expended the holidays trying to understand some customs of the outside world people. She had stayed in the dorms of the Tokiwadai, but when the classes started she was asked to leave her red clothes and start wearing the uniform. She hated miniskirts so she kept her black stockings under the skirt, which gave her, along with the umbrella which she was allowed to keep, the air of an old lady. That trait completely made more eccentric by her childish behavior.

The classroom was loud with conversations, Yuuka and Hyouka only spoke with each other since one was feared and the other was shy. The atmosphere suddenly got quiet, a brown haired woman had walked into the classroom. She wrote down her name in the whiteboard, and waited for everyone to get in their places, one teacher had taken the position. A black business suit and round glasses in a red frame, her hair was shoulder length. Many students had heard the name written in the board, even Yuuka, which knew a different side of that teacher. One of the founding members of Tokiwadai school. One of the pioneers in ESP research, she was taught by a legend herself. The last student of Dr. Okazaki Yumemi, the first one to develop ESPer abilities in humans.

–Good morning class. Thank you for keeping silence. I am Dr. Usami nice meeting you all. –Yuuka tried not to laugh, she remembered her from a long time. –Is something the matter Kazami? –she didn't imagine what was funny –Tanuki-sensei –Yuuka finally laughed, she even cried. All the girls in the class laughed, Hyouka hid her face under her arms flustered. The teacher then realized the joke, she had walked into it –no I'm not a raccoon dog Kazami, please apologize –she tried to keep some dignity by asking for an apology –Sorry sorry… But you do look like it! I knew you stayed in touch and all. But didn't know she was a role model –she laughed again, it was hard not to do so.

–Do not call me like that! –Sumizou, Mamireko, Mamisumi? Sorry I can't help it! –One week of classroom duty! –Tanuki-sensei tanuki-sensei why don't you come out and play? –physical punishment was totally out of the question, she wasn't allowed and no way she could hurt her. Her eyes had a quick and temporary purple glow, she smiled afterward, it was so quick no student saw it. –I have a better idea Kazami, your punishment is lifted. But Kazakiri has to do the classroom duty for a month. You can't help her –No wait that isn't fair! I was the one who did it! –Hyouka was blushing more now, not for the punishment but for the reaction.

–No please punish me Miss Usami! –the punishment was indeed well fit for Yuuka, now she was even being respectful to her –Do you want me to punish her for another month? –she sat down –You are tricky Miss Usami –Of course Kazami, you said it. I'm a tanuki. –and so Sumireko learned how to keep Yuuka calmed in her class.


	8. VIII Army of dolls

A school closed long ago, some said an incident happened in there, that its director committed suicide. Now it was back on the market, the mission of getting ESPers to reach a higher potential was still on place. The Misawa Cram school, the rumors were ignored since it was mentioned that the office ruling it was totally new.

The magicians of academy city suspected the reopening of the school. Was Izzard capable of getting his memories back? The Amakusa tried to get some information by infiltrating into the building but it didn't end well. Something suspicious was indeed happening, and whoever was running this place was indeed strong. Kazanaki Kaori tried next after every member of her former religion got sent to the hospital, just to join them the next time. She had good luck, but she was trying to face people with better luck than herself.

An army of wooden dolls had attacked her, they dodged her nanasen like it was thin air and attacked her in swarm. Two magicians fought like that with such mastery, both were extremely dangerous. The Imagine Breaker would have problems with those two, and more importantly, they knew someone who could take care of such matters with less problems. Not a hero but someone who will do a favor if you asked her nicely.

They asked Touma to ask her to check the place, instead he went and checked it himself. The disaster Yuuka did last time was enough reason to try to do it himself. However the dolls got him too, even though he managed to defend himself the swarm was too much for him. Now the hospital was crowded with people who tried to see what was happening in the Misawa cram school.

It was until Hyouka and Yuuka tried to go visit Index when they realized what was happening. They found a worried Index, according to her every time he got missing like this he was most likely in the hospital. –At least you are sure he isn't cheating on you –Yuuka made one of her silly jokes, clearly anyone laughed. Yuuka even got bitten by Index who started to feel less respect and more trust towards her.

In the hospital Yuuka recognized the saint she had fought when she got in the city for the first time. She was there along with Touma in the same room. According to what they said others who tried to do the same as they did were in other rooms scattered in the hospital. When trying to get some tea Yuuka got caught by a curious looking doctor, he looked like a frog. While her two friends left to retrieve tea she stayed there for around half an hour listening to some lecture about being too hard on people. The first two people she sent there were not very hurt, though Accelerator had his life pending on a thread, though his vitamin D deficiency improved considerably after he was attacked.

When she finally got some tea, which was horribly cold, she went back to the room with the sick and asked them about what the racket was all about. She asked Styl to heat up her tea, Index had gone out to eat something. It was odd but those three never met in the same place, it was like they avoided her. Now sipping hot tea she could hear the story with less disgust. –So this Misawa school closed a while ago? Wait speak slower! You already told me about the reality controlling alchemist. He sounded like fun why did you change his memories? –We say a doll army guards this place –Cloth, hay or wood? –The three victims answered in unison –Wood –Like those you use in art? –the three answered in chorus again –yes –So the one running the school is another alchemist. Quite a nice girl. –She finished her tea.

Kanzaki knew who this was after Yuuka's comment, no wonder why they ended up in the hospital without even reaching her. Maybe they would have stood a chance if they three had gone together along with the Amakusa monks. –Why didn't you go together? It almost looks like I'm in some kind of story and you guys were setup to lose so I could get to do something interesting in here –W-what do you mean Yuuka? –Hyouka asked –Just another joke of mine. Why don't we go and check it? –Hyouka nodded, she actually felt like it was a good idea to tag along… and make sure Yuuka didn't break anything.

Before they left Yuuka glanced at Touma –You touch this girl –she pointed at Kanzaki –And I'll kill you before Index finds out –she walked before she could see the blush in Kanzaki's face, and the smack she gave to Touma afterward. Though a –Don't be such a bully! –could be heard in a soft shy voice.


	9. IX A boring battle, a good massacre

They arrived the dull looking school in a short while. Both knew how to fly but they both agreed that walking had some charm in it. Yuuka didn't like the set up at all, it was a boring building, Hyouka in the other hand had some memories from that school. Aureolus Izzard was not a very sane person, even compared to Yuuka. The two walked with not much effort. The students in the school seemed not to notice the two new visitors walking.

–Hyouka do you know what this is? –Uhm… It is a defense sys… –it was a rhetorical question dear. I know what this is –What do you mean? What is this? –We are walking between the dimensions, in a different plane than this one. Though it is easy to move out of here… Do you want to? –Wait so you mean this isn't for defense? –Oh it is! Defense for fools that is. To filter those who don't know how to move between planes… Do you like Lovecraft? –N-no but I know what he wrote –Well this is like he described it, moving not in the dimensions but between them. He was a magician, and he gave hints to people about some beings. Beings like you and I, in fact he was right about the smell. This students are smelling us. –Hyouka was impressed by it, but she was right. Students started to smell around of them, Yuuka's flowery smell attracted them.

–Wait… Lovecraft wrote about monsters… Do you say we are like that?! –Yuuka laughed –yes and no, he wrote only the negative aspect of us. But there are good parts. –But you said we were gods! –Well his gods were monstrous Hyouka… He thought they were, but they are all cute girls like us… at times they are cute boys too –Why girls? –Yuuka shrugged –I have the theory that there is a god above all of us… and he likes girls… and beer –Why beer?! –Because beer is great! –YOU DRINK?! –Hey look we reached the second floor! Time to get back in the main plane! –Do you drink Yuuka? –Yuuka made a jump without moving, somehow she seemed to have moved to the same plane the students back in the lobby were walking on.

–pleasedon'tleavemehere! –Yuuka gave a small push to Hyouka with her body forcing her into the normal plane again –You'll do it naturally after a while, it's easy once you get it –Hyouka stopped asking about the drinking, that was a question to be answered another time. The dolls started to close in, Hyouka hid behind Yuuka.

–Alright lesson number two! Danmaku battles –When had she assumed the role of a teacher? Why did Hyouka need to be trained? –First rule, the more you move the worse it gets to you. –Yuuka stood calmly while the doll army started to get in position –Rule number three… If anything goes south you need to have an attack that can clear a bit of space for a short period of time –Danmaku?! –Yuuka groaned –Yes rain of bullets. Any kind of battle where you are overwhelmed with projectiles –So this is a Danmaku battle? –Indeed. –Yuuka starting to shoot with the small petal like bullets, she cleared the area in front of them and got to advance. The dolls attacking them from the side were dodged with great care, Hyouka only followed Yuuka's movements, she made it look easy.

Finally they got in the third floor. Filled with dolls as well, this time Yuuka threw Hyouka at the attack –Now you do it alone –she walked from the distance, waking without shooting. Hyouka didn't know how to shoot anything so she had to do it the same way too. She got hit by a few dolls getting some damage on her body, she was able to regenerate pretty quickly though –Have you trained anyone before?! –Yuuka was being too rough to a new student –Of course. You remember the shrine maiden? –You trained her? –No I trained her friend… And her mother –Why not her? –because her mother got too cocky and died… –Yuuka sighed, Hyouka gulped.

–Do you know Miss Usami? – Hyouka was starting a new conversation, seemingly the strong aim field coming from Yuuka gave her some confidence, quite the opposite from the Imagine Breaker. –Who doesn't? Isn't she the top teacher in the world? –ESP researcher… Anyhow… You made fun of her on Monday. What you said really got into her –I don't know her personally, but I have seen her before. She liked to visit Gensokyo at times –Gensokyo? Is that where you are from? –Yes and no. I passed most of my days on Gensokyo but technically my home is at Mugenkan –Wait is that why your name is? –Fantasy something? Yes. I wanted to be Fantasy Dream… But they don't let you pick the name –Gensokyo… Mugenkan –Do you want to flee and live there? I'm sure Sumireko would find a way to get you there –N-no no! I like it here… It just interests me, they sound like nice places. –Gensokyo is indeed a nice place… –What about Mugenkan? –That's something we have to discuss later. –Hyouka was getting used to dodge attacks, it was as easy as Yuuka said it would be.


	10. X Little patriarch

Finally they reached the top floor. There it was, a dark figure hidden in the shadows, she had a cross staff and held a doll in her hands. She looked short, but her presence was indeed mysterious. The room seemed like an office, as everywhere in the school. Yuuka and Hyouka were now walking into the room slowly.

–So we meet again. Sleeping Terror –Hyouka turned to see Yuuka –Wait is that you? –Yeah… For some reason every group of people put me a new nickname. She's sticking with the most common one –the woman in the back of the room, sitting on a chair laughed, she was indeed creepy. –Now I'm Fantasy… wait I know it… Fantasy –both Hyouka and the dark figure said at the same time –Revolution! –Thanks –the dark figure got a closer look on Yuuka –I understand you a little better now, you are indeed the strongest ESPer, and a superb magician –Yuuka nodded –Honestly I find it hard to see what is magic and what is an ESPer ability… –the shadow answered –Because you get them to work together, that is something none of the people in this place had realized, the only way to make an ESPer magician is to get them to work together. Seriously they need to understand a bit more of magic –Yuuka was tired of the drama in the atmosphere.

–Muse I know it's you can you turn the lights on please? –Can't you see in the dark? –Yes of course but this atmosphere you are making seems futile –Wait do you know her by name?! –Oh right where are my manners. Kazakiri Hyouka, goddess of ESPers, this is Muse, the second best alchemist in the world –I am the first! –she answered in a quicker manner than her first phrases –You are here to get the Ars Magna secret –How did you know?! –I am a psychic! –… the magician with a nodachi told us –Hyouka didn't like lies very much.

–Well I won't try to stop you from finding it. Buuut we will kind of need you to work along with us –Wait what do you mean? –her speed was lowering –I speak about an Alliance. You are too valuable to let you go –What if I want to leave once I find it? –Alright let's make a deal! If I win a fight against you, you will stay here and formally join Academy city. I think your skills would make this place way more interesting –Hyouka stared at her –By that you mean it will be more of a challenge to beat everyone up? –Yuuka nodded, with Hyouka by her side it was impossible for her to lie, this girl was too good.

–I like that. But you are two people, and I'm only one. –Muse pressed a button on the desk. Hyouka turned her head to see a door opening –if you two win, I will stay here. Prove me this place is worth living in! –Yuuka shivered –Hyouka… Don't tell me it is a red haired maid –How did you know? –You cheater! –Hey you are the one who challenged me. And no it isn't the original, I'm not that unfair. Yuuka, Hyouka, I present to you VIVIT-r –Yuuka held her breath for a moment and got in position in front of Muse.

–Wait… Yuuka does that mean I have to fight her?! –Hyouka saw she was left right in front of the red haired maid –I think you can handle her… She can absorb energy the same way I do, since she is powered the same way a cactus is –Wait why a cactus?! –Hyouka was both confused and scared. She was about to fight a robot who had a variation of Yuuka's ability. Muse answered the question –Because a cactus stores energy for extremely long periods of time. If well done it can carry more energy than a nuclear reactor –Now she understood a bit more why Yuuka was so strong, but it scared her more about the robot.

Yuuka had now let her light wings grow. –Can you control it at will? –Yes why do you ask –Why didn't you do that when you were fighting Accelerator? –Drama effects. Deny it looked amazing when I activated it at the last moment! –Muse smiled –I have to admit that was a pretty good one. I feel jealous because you did it first! –Hyouka got off from the conversation when she got hit by the red haired maid. –Hey pay attention! –she rubbed her head.

–Hey Muse how did you get her? –I had to open a school in academy city… She's here to make sure I don't cause any disasters –Muse opened the window and jumped outside, it is possible to have a danmaku duel inside of a building, but never when one those two were involved. Two phantasmly strong beings, it was a good thing for the city they were following some rules. In fact those rules existed so beings like that could fight freely, without holding back there would be nothing left after the battle. That was why the earth got destroyed many times in many eras, curiously the last one was at the times of the first flower.

The fight outside was interesting in looks since danmaku is indeed elegant and beautiful as much as it is effective and dangerous. However it was completely normal, Muse was faster but Yuuka was stronger, the fight was indeed a closed one but in the end Yuuka won with some effort. The battle in the inside, though was worth more attention. VIVIT-r a well balanced maid, would know exactly how to fight in any kind of style. A brawling match, Hyouka was not as good but she could regenerate as VIVIT-r could not. They were both equally strong, both equally well rounded.

Now Muse and Yuuka had ended the fight, both were sitting on the desk, Muse had a few burns in her blue dress while Yuuka's uniform had some cuts. –I didn't expect her to give such a fight –Yuuka she's in your team… –Some beating now and then is the best way to train someone –Yuuka you monster! –Hyouka yelled while she took more damage from the maid –Find the off switch! –Stop messing around please this hurts! –No pain no gain baby –Muse started to feel a bit bad for Yuuka's sidekick –Is she the first one you train? –Yuuka shook her head –She is the second –And you were that rough on the old one? She barely knows how to fight, and yet you threw her against a VIVIT… –Yes but you said she wasn't the original. Aren't those mass produced? –Yes but this one is custom made –Yuuka waved her hand –Same thing! –Hyouka was crying out from a wrestling move –Gah! It's hardly the same thing!

–Muse was not even rooting for Hyouka –You didn't tell me if you were as rough with her –I was softer with her. Elly was their sparring at times and we had many rules set –Hyouka had managed to pull her sword made of pure energy but VIVIT-r was equipped with a laser sword –Why are you rougher with her? You look like a good teacher –She died alright?! It's not something I want to remember –I'm sure it wasn't your fault Yuu… –Muse suddenly lost all the air in her stomach, Yuuka had got her quiet with a hit.

–Yuuka you can fix your issues later! Please help! –she sighed, Hyouka had the potential to defeat the robot –No way! If I make this easy just one bit you will slack! –Muse flown closer to the fight and reached to stop VIVIT-r –No you are not going to! –Yuuka leaped closer to Muse and shot her with a blast –This is her fight she ends it herself! Hyouka you can do it if you actually tried! –it was impossible to keep going now, VIVIT-r had stopped. –Sorry I can't do this, this isn't funny anymore… You won't let her stop until she wins. So I forfeit. –Yuuka turned around, kicked the desk out of the building, breaking the window and jumped out from the hole, all of this without saying a word.

Muse and VIVIT-r didn't have to nurse Hyouka's body back to health, in fact she was still without a scratch, even though she was the one who got hurt the entire fight. Though her mind, was completely destroyed. –I thought we were friends! –she was crying out loud, VIVIT-r had brought her some tea –You think she hates you? –She's a monster who gets off from people's pain! –Muse gave her a light hit on the head –Do not use the word Monster, that is how humans refer to what they don't understand. It's the oldest form of racism. More importantly, she doesn't like seeing you in pain –Why didn't she help me?! –I don't know girl, I wish I did.


	11. XI Urban legend in limbo

The dorms at Tokiwadai school. In one of the rooms a pig tailed girl was laying down on the bed wearing a cervical collar, her roommate had one leg in a cast and one arm with another, at least she didn't have to go in a wheel chair like her companion. Both didn't have the mood to go outside, it wasn't something to blame, the one who did this to them was walking in the school freely, the bureaucracy at Academy City even lifted the charges. It was all a misunderstanding.

They heard a knock at the door, it wasn't a question it was a warning. Teachers did that from time to time to make sure anything improper was being done. This time however the teacher was not who they expected. Homeroom physics teacher of Class A first grade, Usami Sumireko. She walked inside holding a few papers and sat down in front of both beds.

–Your performance has gone down considerably. Is there anything you would like to say about it? –Misaka hid under her blankets. Kuroko spoke for both –Miss Usami you know exactly why… –Sumireko sighed and took off her glasses to massage her face a bit with her hand, she put them back on. –Let me tell you a small story please.

Around 50 years ago, there was an ESPer. She was the first level 5 known in history, and one of the strongest ones too. Anyone could stop her, according to many she could stop entire armies. All of those things made her into someone not very different from you two. She thought herself powerful, important, unbeatable. She could get anything she wanted. One day she heard about a dark ancient land, a place where humans feared to go. Sealed long ago, still connected to this world by a shrine in the mountains.

The girl thought it would be a good idea to get to know if that world was real, if indeed there were monsters in crowds as it was said. She, could become a hero, she could get one of those monsters and show people they were safe, even investigate them and become famous. So she decided to go search for that world. It was easy since she was a powerful psychic. It was even easy getting inside of that sealed realm. However what she found there changed her forever.

She thought herself close to the gods. Still she was closer to humans than to gods, in fact there she found humans who surpassed her power by much. She would have been dead within hours if she didn't escape soon, but she still didn't know that, she even taunted the monsters! Luckily not all of them were cruel. The little ESPer met a kind tanuki-monster who gave her a piece of advice that saved her life, and later on made her into a better person.

Mankind can have lots of knowledge. We can have lots of power, but there has to be will to work, and more importantly humility. –by this time Misaka was peeking outside of the blankets –What happened to the ESPer girl? –She got defeated several times! But that taught her by experience to be humble. That is what I wanted to tell you. Do not let this defeat turn you down. Misaka there are things a hero can't do. There will be times you won't win by any chance, and that is what will leave you the most, that is what will teach you humility and encourage you to work harder. I know you can.

–Kuuroko was curious now –How do you know all of this? –when you become old you learn stuff, when you speak to many ESPers they speak back to you. Maybe I will be mentioning your story and add a morale to it to future generations. –she got up from the chair and moved the wheelchair closer to the bed –Come on girls, let's get something to drink. –Misaka looked at the teacher –Why was she a tanuki monster? –Because they are wise old creatures, and yet humble enough to speak to humans as equals. –She got the students out and invited them to dinner that night.


	12. XII Old wounds

Hyouka hadn't spoke to Yuuka since the incident in the Misawa school. She went alone to meet the two magicians in the hospital, they received no report from Yuuka as she imagined. She updated them in the information that Muse was running the school. She was not a treat even though she wasn't the sanest person to run a school. They agreed to accept her as an ally, Muse was someone known in the magical world, and her word was not something to be taken lightly.

When she told Index about who Touma had faced she nearly fainted, after recovering from the shock Touma needed some stitches in his head because Index was absolutely livid of his recklessness. Though she didn't tell her friend what Yuuka had done. VIVIT-r was less scary to her than the one she used to call friend.

She wished she could disappear the same way she had done in the past, but now she was more stable than ever. Even if she wanted she was still stuck in this world, and she started to feel less sympathy for Yuuka since she made her stay in a painful place.

Yuuka in the other hand was used to this kind of treatment. She always did that, anyone she could call friend would soon run away from her. Reimu and Marisa didn't count since she practically raised them when Mima and Kasen were busy, they were conditioned to like her, and even in that case they were distant with her. She had some loyal servants back in her place, but those two coveted her power, and resisted their instinct to run away from their master so they could learn from her.

Now the same was happening at the school, a few girls started to crowd around her, to try to fake their friendship, she could see right through it. Hyouka was not faking, Index was not doing it either but these girls didn't even try to make up a good act. She still was nice to those who were nice to her, and that kept the girls around. Why couldn't she drive away those girls? But the ones who were her true friends always ended running away?

She considered the fact that maybe she was too afraid of losing them. When she was young she saw too many of them pass away. Yama was right, she had lived for too long, long enough to regret it. She knew Hyouka would have to face opponents even stronger than VIVIT-r, and those would not stop when she asked them to. She would never apologize for being too hard on her, the last time she hesitated on it she lost another friend. What was more of a trauma to her was that she didn't get to see her daughter grow up, to become someone she would be proud of.

Yuuka started surrounding herself from flowers, they never ran away. It was clear that her roommate didn't like them, they made the room to cold and humid, but Yuuka kept them in her side of the room, there was no way she could complain.


	13. XIII Half resolved mystery

It had been a week since she spoke with Miss Usami. It had been three days since she got her leg out of the cast. She was able to walk normally now, always a hard worker, learned to walk in three days, she didn't use a cane even once. Her arm would need another week to heal, but now she had a bit more mobility and that was something nice. She was at the library when she overheard one conversation regarding one of the teachers.

–What did you say? –Eh? Tanuki-sensei left a lot of homework for Friday –Not about that. But why do you call her Tanuki? –Misaka still repeated herself the story about the ESPer girl who tried to be a hero and instead received a lesson from a tanuki and a beating from many monsters –Yuu… someone started calling her like that in class. Now the nickname had stuck –Yuuka was the one who put the nickname on her? –Misaka saw how the girl stopped saying the name when she saw the cast on the arm –Y-yes… Sorry I forgot –No need to be. It's nothing that can't be fixed –Misaka laughed, a true laugh for a lesson she had learned. She needed to work harder, the standards were rising.

–Are you one of her classmates? Is she the same way she was with me? –the girl shook her head –I am in class with her yes. She is quiet but nice when you ask her something. Though she doesn't speak to anyone. –Wasn't she always stuck to another girl? –We don't know what happened… But they don't speak to each other now. –Wait I was forgetting. Who do you call tanuki? Our homeroom teacher. Dr. Sumireko Usami –she expected that answer. Was she truly a raccoon dog? It was impossible, legends said they could disguise themselves as humans though.

She went with haste to her room, she even forgot her stuff on the table she was working on. –Kuroko! They call her tanuki! –her friend was napping, Usually she would be busy after school but Judgement was lax on her now that she nearly got killed –Usami! Her class calls her tanuki! –Kuroko got completely awake from what she had heard –So do you think she is the woman in her story?! Is it a metaphor? –We need to investigate… Anyone will believe us. This is too much of a coincidence –Why don't we just ask her? –Do you think she would tell us? –It was argument enough to get them moving. Who would have information on Usami Sumireko?

They both know Sumireko is a researcher. So her name should me mentioned in documents of ESPer development. Kuroko had to go find some documents in the library. Meanwhile Musaka went to a place thar brought much sorrow to her, the lvl6 shift project ruins. In there she might find a document with a clue about Sumireko's past or who the ESPer in the story was. They knew it had no use knowing if Sumireko was a tanuki, it was even a silly idea, but it amused them look for that kind of information.

One of the oldest documents Misaka had gave her some insight. The document dated from even before Accelerator was born, one of the first experiments in Academy City. There it talked about a lvl5 with great potential, a female ESPer whose psychic powers seemed to have reached the top. There it talked about a probable state, a new level, but it wasn't known at the time if she was likely to reach that level or not. The paper's name referred to the ESPer girl as "Urban Legend" and the researcher looking for a way to make her reach a new level was Sumireko herself. Misaka called her friend.

–Hey Kuroko, I found a clue. A really old document mentions an ESPer with abilities beyond what was thought to be the limit. The name of that girl is "Urban Legend" Miss Usami was in charge of the experiments herself. Maybe this is the girl she was talking about. –Big sister. I would like to see that document. I'm going to be looking for some references to that name anyway. Please let's met back at school. –Alright then bye –she hung up.

Back in their dorm they put together all the information they had found. The document she found was the first in a bundle of reports filed by Sumireko, she was the one who actually started the project to shift a lvl5 up. To Misaka's relief she found that Sumireko's name suddenly disappeared when they thought of the method of committing genocide to get a lvl6. The first project was closed shortly after. The real name of the girl was never mentioned.

–Wait this is from 2025! This thing is from the same year my father was born –Kuroko stared at the first document talking about "Urban Legend" –Miss Usami is very old. She sure has lots of money to stay that young –Misaka had thought of that too, but retarding the aging process of the very wealthy was something common from nearly a century ago –What have you found Kuroko –Well big sister, there is practically nothing but legends about this girl. Some reports file her as a pirokinetic ESPer, others as a psychic, others as a mind reader, telekinesis, aquakinesis even one electromaster. This "Urban Legend" you mention is more than one ESPer, I refers to a group of various ESPers. The part that doesn't fit is that for this project to be true it means they had to be all lvl5…

–Please don't say it… –I know big sister. It is something hard to swallow. I think all of this "Urban Legend" people are dead, they were killed after the project was closed –Then that story is indeed dark –Kuroko was trying to keep herself together to look good in Misaka's eyes, but she felt so sick she had to puke. Why would anyone kill so many lvl5 ESPers, maybe they tried to make them all kill each other and make the survivor a lvl6.

Misaka and Kuroko now wished to make this known, so everyone could see the respected researcher as who she truly was, a murderer. Now their plan needed more people, they had to take this to a greater extent. Their plans were interrupted by a knock on the door, the girls hid the documents under the bed. –May I come in? –It was Sumireko again –Y-yes please –Misaka gulped, was their room bugged?

Sumireko walked in and stood up in front of the girls –Enough detective games for now. Why don't you look for the whole story before you get some conclusions? –Don't try to hide it, we know it already! –Sumireko sighed, they were indeed convinced of their own story –If you look for snakes you will find them when you see ropes –Misaka couldn't stand the cynicism in Sumireko, she started to spark –Well this was my mistake for telling you the story.

–You didn't think we would find your secret? –I thought you would find it! You stopped midway and started getting your own conclusions –Sumireko got hit by one of Misaka's sparks. Instead of flinching or fainting she received it, and then placed her hand on the ground where it spread rendering the charge useless. –You have to promise me this will stay a secret. Even to your closest friends. –They didn't answer, she had done something they didn't expect her to do

Sumireko lifted her hand with its palm up from it a flame started to glow, it was a blue flame with a bright glow. –Please wait –she made the flame disappear, then she walked to the bathroom and made the shower run without touching it, she made the water stop mid air, then back into the shower and closed it. She walked back to the room and sat down besides the girls. –The story had no lies. It was all true, even the tanuki part.


	14. XIV Peer review

Who in the world invented peer review? "Sorry but the word legend can't be mentioned in a scientific paper" Practically she invented that area of study! Rhine had done nothing compared to what she had invented. She was the Isaac Newton, the Gauss, the Ramanuyan! of ESP research. Why did she still have to edit her own papers? Aleister didn't care which wording she used, he only cared if the data was correct. Once she was swearing to the equipment, it was totally de-calibrated and the whole experiment had to begin again… Curiously enough through the peer review that didn't get censored. It was something her colleagues made fun of her for months.

Someone knocked the door before she ended up smashing the keyboard into a million pieces. Her door was of course closed. When she got really angry she liked to burn things and she didn't have the luxury to let others know. She got up, opened the door to see a green haired girl in a school uniform. –I need to ask you a favor Sumi –Where did the "Miss Usami" go? –You want respect from the class, I give you that. –Yuuka giggled, and made a gesture so she would be allowed in.

Yuuka had her uniform filled with cuts, she was unharmed though. She has seen this type of damage before, she was involved in a danmaku battle. Sakuya was here? –Are you here for a new uniform? I don't have that –Oh this? Don't worry I'll borrow someone's uniform while they are asleep –she laughed at her own joke –Please tell me that was a joke –Of course! I have a spare… –Alright good. What do you need from me Kazami? –Yuuka smiled –Oho! So now we switch the respect back to the natural order Sumi! –she shrugged and asked Yuuka to continue with a gesture.

–You remember the electric ESPer? I saw potential in her –And that's why you sparked her around 4 times?! –I was being soft –I sensed that thing. Marisa shoots sparks like that when she's angry –Yuuka sighed –Alright I tried to be soft –She is in a wheelchair! –I did nothing permanent on her. –Yuuka you have to learn to be less harsh on people –she groaned, a while ago she was in the same conversation –And that's why I need you to train her –Wait who? –Biribiri. –Sumireko sighed and got up to walk around the room –But Kazami! Wouldn't you do a better job than me? –Yuuka shook her head –I am good at training things that will survive my training –Sumireko's face lost all color –Perhaps you are right –Wait I was kidding! –Make jokes I can't misinterpret as true! –Sumireko still didn't have color in her face.

–Sumi, please. You are the one who understands her power the best. Besides, Mamizou trained you am I right? –Y-yes but she taught me how to use my illusions –Then teach her to fight like Mokou. You applied what you learned from us to make your kind stronger –Our kind Kazami… Don't deny that you are human, and on top of all an ESPer too –Yuuka pouted and got up from her chair –If you still wish to call me human. You know that by now I'm more plant than animal –Yuuka left the room.

Sumireko forgot the paper she had to hand in that night. How could she motivate Misaka into training with her? Yuuka was right, she was soft, Misaka was spared and that was something they could not rely on again. Perhaps she should train her friend too, what was her name again? She could hear Yuuka walking away from the hallway.

She was in the mood for nothing. She just wanted to go back to her room and take a long cold shower, enjoy some tea and read a book. That night was going to get worse for Yuuka, bees were attracted to flowers so it was just a matter of time. She was cut off by two girls. –Excuse me please –Yuuka was always oddly polite –Why don't you move? I need to get to my room… –the girls shook their heads –Shokuhou wouldn't like it she wants to talk to you –Then tell her to come to my room, I'll make some tea for her… Whoever she is –Yuuka warped across the girls and kept walking. They were asked to hold her as long as possible but that was something they did not expect. What kind of ability did she have?

Yuuka got to her room with ease and started preparing the tea, she had gyokuro, xiao zhong, baihao yinzhen and many other fine teas as anyone would expect from the Four Season Master. In the end she decided to go for jasmine pears, it wasn't the best at times but people always loved to see those flowers open in the hot water. She changed herself to her old clothes, her current uniform was trashed and it was too late to use the spare one. She was used to be one of the feudal lords back in Gensokyo, and because of that she was a good host.

Yuuka wished she had given the girl a time to come, she wanted to take a shower. It would have been wise to give an appointment and take the shower and properly prepare for the guest. Yuuka was surrounded by her flowers and had the kettle on the table already set with the cups. She liked it because it made two functions, that setup was polite and comfortable for the guest, and at the same time made them understand Yuuka was the one who controlled the situation, again something a good host would do.

She didn't hear the knock on the door, the girl just walked in. She was amazed, there were many traits of herself in the girl, traits used to make people underestimate her, and others that she used for intimidation. –So the bee and the flower finally meet. Please sit down –Yuuka served the tea while her guest was doing so –5 sugar? –the blonde girl giggled –How did you know? –Many reasons –Had you been stalking me? Or just admiring? –Yuuka shook her head –I just know you by name, right now your breath reeks of sugar along with your sweat. Your pupils have a high reaction time and yet your movements are slow. I could have gone from 4 to 6, getting it exactly was just mere luck –Yuuka handed the sweetened tea to her. She saw the flower opening by the action of absorption of the hot water and couldn't help it but crack a smile. They always let their guard down, making a good surprise always did show Yuuka people's true tastes.

Yuuka sipped her tea, which by the way had 6 cubes dissolved in it, and started the conversation while the blonde, curvy lvl5 was admiring her cup of tea. –Why did you send two girls to retrieve me like that? You could have told them to tell me to meet you. –Misaki made another giggle. Yuuka looked at it; she was thinking about an answer, she was nervous. Oh people were so transparent when she got into it. –I thought it would be more practical that way. Now I see that you are right on that one –Yuuka was still feeling angry from the battle in the Misawa school. She needed to bend that anger on someone –You are bad at this –Excuse me? –No offense but I can see right through your act –What act? –Your movements show me that you are tense. You are thinking about a way to intimidate me. I know that because I do the same… And I did look at those mistakes to fix them –Misaki was starting to feel pissed off –I think you are craz… –every flower in the room turned to face Misaki –Is my body showing some sign of tension? –Misaki shook her head still silent –Now you know how to intimidate someone correctly –Yuuka's voice was sweet, soft, kind. She was still smiling. Indeed she knew how to intimidate people.

–Misaki –using her first name lightly to show her that she held no respect –I have no wish on taking your place in this school. I have no use for a fake royal title and a group of zealots. –Misaki was now losing it –Then why do you have those girls around you and that girl with glasses? –Kazakiri Hyouka… And I'd be grateful if you took those girls into your circle, I think you would be more fit to them –What do you mean by that?! –Yuuka was still calm –I mean nothing but what I just meant. If you keep yelling I'll need you to walk out of my room –wait why were those flowers blooming? It was January. Maybe the only way out of this position was to… Yuuka gripped her head –Get out! –Misaki giggled again. Controlling Yuuka was a long shot, getting to mess with her mind was indeed a good goal –You don't know what you are doing! –Misaki didn't answer, she was starting to put some effort to get to control her. Yuuka in the other hand had some tricks too, she had her mind connected to the flowers so it was expanded, practically was mentally stronger the closer she was to the larger number of flowers. Few people knew that, but the weakest point in Yuuka was her mind, without her flowers she was about as strong as a normal human.

Yuuka started to shriek and threw the cup at Misaki. She dodged it and kept her grip –I may say you are a strong one, weaker than me though –Yuuka kept fighting to keep the control of her own mind, she was growing tired, and to Misaki it was so easy. –Let's… Make it as clear… As black and white… –she shrieked again –who is the strongest… one in here –Indeed –Misaki stopped playing with her and started to seize complete control over her. Yuuka's roommate walked in. –It was nice talking to you, thanks for the tea Yuuka –Yuuka stayed near the table panting, sweating. Both knew she could kill the mental invader now that she was free. Both also knew that a move like this would be only behaving like a sore loser.


	15. XV Original project

He was far more hurt than the railgun after the fight. However his power allowed him to heal faster, way faster, than a normal human. The only memory his body had from Yuuka's rampage was a fading tan that Last Order publicly liked and Misaka Worst privately did too. He was sitting in the living room reading a book about a sandworm king whose mental powers were so great he started to be bored, surprises were the only thing he liked, even nasty and mortal ones. Accelerator had read that book many times in his life, he has felt the same way since he was born, he gave away his humanity to become what he was today.

Someone knocked the door three times exactly, each knock 1.5 seconds away from each other… Maybe he was reading too much, in the book it was normal for people to notice those details, maybe later. –Someone's knocking! –he didn't want to get up. Misaka Worst wouldn't answer the door. Last Order yelled back –I'm in the bathroom! –Yomikawa? –She's out for the afternoon. Some meeting of hers –this time it was Misaka Worst –Someone's knocking… Yomikawa–Who do you think is showering Last Order?! –he sighed and went up to open the door.

So much for surprises, it was nasty in a way funny in others. There was a red haired maid with a blue uniform, her hair was long and tied together with a black band, gray eyes, pink skin, however there was something off with this girl. –Nice to meet you Mr Accelerator. –she bowed. He knew there was a maid school in the city, but the uniform is different, a teacher?

–I'm not interested in those services –he closed the door, but the maid stopped it with her hand. –I am not allowed to leave. Mr. Erich sent me here because of the incident last month –I don't need nourishment –if he put more strength into closing the door they would have broken it in half. How was this girl so strong? –I'm here to train you Mr Accelerator. You are indeed strong but personally… You fight like a little girl –The door broke –What is going on?! –Yomikawa was peeking through the door in the bathroom –Sorry sorry! I overdid it a little! –The maid put her hand away from the door –I'll pay for the damages! Lady please go back inside the bathroom! –Yomikawa looked at Accelerator –What in the world is a VIVIT unit doing at the door?

–I'm here to train Accelerator! And I'm no unit Missy! –So you are Erich's daughter? –No Missy I'm the original android –Wait a VIVIT unit? –Accelerator was completely confused, how did Yomikawa know who was this girl? –All purpose android, custom made for special inside affairs in the Cactus company… –The what?! –VIVIT answered this one –The company that supplies half the planet with clean energy. –Wait how do you know what this girl is?! –Yomikawa was already drying inside of the bathroom, she had to be at the door. –Wait a minute please! Tell her to sit down…

–Everyone in the house but Yomikawa were sitting in the couch, VIVIT was sitting in the middle with them –I know what she is because the Misaka Network is a copy of the VIVIT one –Accelerator now wanted to kill the maid, so she was the reason they got the idea of cloning a bunch of girls –She's the original of a series of androids made for several purposes, from cleaning to combat. They all but her are connected together through a server back in the Cactus company… Texas –What about me? –Misaka Worst was curious about it –VIVIT-r, redstorm equipped VIVIT series unit, separated from the batch, specially made for combat –So we are really a copy of you! –Last Order didn't seem to mind much the truth that her lineage was designed after another project, after all she was alive because of VIVIT.

–Get out of here! –Accelerator couldn't take much of it. She was the cause they started the Misaka sisters line, if it wasn't for her they would have came with a different idea. –Sorry but I'm not allowed to. –She gave a paper to Yomikawa, they were indeed required to keep the original VIVIT unit so she could train Accelerator. It was odd, Academy City focused more in making ESPers stronger, not giving them tactical training.

–She is right… Can you explain your mission further please? Why you? –Because analyzing the data of Kazami's fights, including Accelerator, there were some patterns alike someone I encountered before –Accelerator said with a dry voice –You mean fight? –Yes, some of the patterns match. Since I won that battle Mr Erich and Mr Aleister think the best course of action is to send me to make sure Accelerator learns self defense. I also have other data from Accelerator… You girl are creepy! –She looked at Misaka Worst. This maid knew what happened in the fight.

The maid stood up and started cleaning the mess she made with the door, a while after a group of people came and changed the door. Probably called them by an IP line she sound have installed in her CPU, this android was truly multi purpose. If what this maid said was true, there is no way he could destroy her, she most likely had some tricks under her sleeve and he would get hurt without making a dent into the robot. He was in a corner, it was impossible not to receive the training.


	16. XVI Misinterpretation

Yuuka was drinking tea inside an apartment with far less commodities than her room, at least there was a refrigerator and a sink, something she lacked on. She brought some tea to the nun living with the high school perv, at least he was loyal. When she gave jasmine pearls to someone it was rather an insult, it was her way of telling people how dumb they were. They couldn't tell apart from good or bad ones, she even gave them mixed at times, they were extremely cheap compared to good teas. However Index was not someone she considered stupid, in fact receiving white tea from Yuuka was a form of flattery, few even noticed some flavor into it, but those who knew, would notice the subtleties in tea, a personal breed she had. What impressed Yuuka was that Index saw right through that –What kind is this? –White tea –I know but, what kind. I haven't seen this one before –Yuuka was a snob indeed, what Index just said made her feel more interested in the nun –It's a personal breed, haven't named it –Index sipped a but more.

–You are really good with plants –I do what I can –Index turned her head around, closed the window. –Please don't lie Yuuka. It's obvious when you do –Yuuka sipped her tea before answering, she was not startled by the question. She already knew Index saw right through her lies and riddles –Alright but I will keep some of my secrets the same way you keep yours –Index smiled –Fair enough… You aren't part of Hakurei am I right? –Yes and no –That wasn't a lie, but she kept some information to herself –Hakurei is a shinto shrine am I right? –You are always right dearie. It's also the bloodline of the shrine maiden serving there –Index nodded, she was asking this out of sheer curiosity, she knew this girl was harmless. If she wanted to destroy the city she would have done it a while ago.

–Is Yuuka your real name? –Every name is real Index. Yuuka is the one I like the most. Currently people call me Four Season Master as I said, youkai moe and Sleeping Terror… Oh right and Phantasy revolution –What about Aranjani? Flora? Or Xochitl? –Yuuka sighed, this nun seemed to know every name she was known by –Those too… But please don't use them… They are nicknames.

–Yuuka sipped from her cup while Index was processing all the information those answers carried, making relationships –You like information? Good, I'm sure you'll like this. You know the depictions of gods and demons are often wrong? Do I look like any of those descriptions given by names? –I already know that, several names fit with the same character but many things get changed –Yuuka nodded and served herself more tea.

–Sariel never brings wine to parties and drinks everything –Wait do you drink? –Index ignored the trivia fact about the angel of death –Shinki has a maid fetish –Index tilted her head –Erhm… Mephistopheles –Just a maid fetish? –Well that one is kind of obvious… Her strongest servant, Yumeko, is in fact a maid –You mean Beelzebub? Moloch? –Moloch… Beelzebub I don't know –Do you know the Scarlet Devil? –Spoiled weak brat! –She was a famous English vampire centuries ago.

–Didn't the Lunacy Dial kill her? –Sakuya Izayoi… It's her maid now. Why everyone keeps asking about her? –Yuuka seemed to be pissed at those words, so she didn't like the Scarlet Devil. She took a deep breath, it was mainly a pointless visit, Yuuka wanted just to talk about anything –Where do you live at? –Mugenkan… It is located near Gensokyo –Index was silent again, she didn't know about it. That was a good omen, if this magician didn't know about Gensokyo then nearly none did.

–Gensokyo is a refugee world Index, filled with beings whose existence is threatened by living out here. Science is advancing, and that is a good thing but it brings dead to some of us, and that's why Gensokyo was created –A paradise for those who can't go to heaven? –You are a smart one! It was sealed away around 300 years ago so it could be safe for youkai to live there… –Why don't you just ask King Yama to let them go into heaven? I'm sure he can make a special heaven for youkai–Yama is Gensokyo's judge dear. Hakugyoukuro is that heaven you mention. Hell is a place Mephistopheles created called Makai… Curiously both are paradises but for different tastes –Yuuka laughed.

–That land seems like a good place to be… Not for humans though –They hate it –She remembered how Sanae was scared and hysterical about every Youkai in Gensokyo –Another reason it is sealed… –But you can behave well in the outside Yuuka, why to keep yourself locked? –Because it's a personal paradise –Did you create Gensokyo?! –Oho, only some parts of it. I think you would like it there though… I know a certain magician who you would make very good friends with –perhaps, she might come, Remilia was always too curious but too lazy to go places by herself.

–Hey isn't Kamijou already late? –Yuuka looked at her pocket watch –You said he would be back by 5 –You are right, we should look for him. –I'll leave a note in case he gets here while we are out.


	17. XVII Tanuki lessons

Mikoto Misaka and Shirai Kuroko were standing inside of a very spacious cubicle. Until now very few students had been inside of this room, ever since the Tokiwadai was founded Sumireko didn't allow anyone into her own personal quarters, a stereotype of a hermit sacred cow, a term used for respected researchers and professors. They were invited, and they didn't know how rare that was, there was a picture of her with a white haired girl on one of the shelves. They looked at more of the pictures at found what seemed to be her mother years ago, long hair, round face, she was smoking from a long pipe.

–Your mother is a pretty lady Miss Usami –my mother? She died when I was born… –Who is this then? –Kuroko was looking around, interested to see what secrets the true third lvl5 ESPer in Academy City held. –Futatsuiwa Mamizou… You know I made the psychic ESPer basis programs out of what she taught me? –Misaka giggled –Still with the tanuki joke teacher? –Sumireko sighed –I know it's hard to believe, but the ESPer development programs I made were based off from the ways youkai teach –Misaka and Kuroko both knew magicians existed, even gods, but youkai?

–Why won't you believe me? –Because you don't want us to know the truth –Kuroko was back as being as sharp with words as she was before the incident –And that's why I didn't tell anyone… It wouldn't be too hard to think an ESPer with many abilities is insane –Misaka and Kuroko didn't want to answer that one, but they agreed with that opinion. –Before you train your bodies I need to you train your minds –she placed a cup with flowers and leaves on the desk –You have 30 seconds to look at it.

–she counted the time –Close your eyes and describe me the object. –That kind of exercise was one of those Mamizou first left her, to see every detail in a glimpse, so you could know your surroundings in little time. She knew Yuuka defeated them easily because of that, she saw their actions before they did them. The phone rang, she left the girls writing down every detail they remembered about the cup while she spoke. It was her daughter.

–Mommy when are you coming home? I'm finished with Lehmann's algebra can I play with Apostol now? –Why don't you try playing a video game dear Renko? I think you did enough math for a day –Some children are forced to become geniuses, her daughter, Renko was forced not to overdo it and enjoy her childhood. –But mommy! You said you'd teach me the proof of Laplace's theorem today. I'm bored, video games are boring –Dear do whatever you want, just don't eat too much candy, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Tell your nanny to put Cosmos on the TV that always cheers you up. –I love that idea mommy! –Misaka and Kuroko were completely confused by the conversation, how old was that girl? Even at their age they had heard of those books, but weren't able to understand a bit of them.

–Is Renko an ESPer too? Why isn't she a lvl5? –Misaka now wondered if those abilities were inherited –I had made every effort possible for her not to be. An ESPer life is painful, why do you think I keep it hidden? –Both the girls sighed. They agreed with Sumireko to free her daughter from the burden of having her powers developed. Another reason hidden to them, was that Sumireko had tried to use magic before in her life, and painfully learned the limitations of having such abilities. Worst case scenario she would need to send her daughter to Gensokyo, magicians were well accepted there.

–When are we going to learn how to defend ourselves? –Misaka was hasty as always –When your mind is sharp enough… or do you prefer to learn with pain? –So there was a way of development for ESPers that didn't involved pain, both girls also saw that this method involved more effort and patience, something many researchers lacked of. No wonder why Sumireko had become a hermit.

–I have to leave, close the door when you are done, hand the exercises in the morning. Slip them under the door please –Kuroko spoke up –Why don't you bring your daughter here? I'm sure it'll be more practical to you –Sumireko smiled while leaving –Because my dear, I am afraid she might learn something from you two… When she is old enough she can choose if she becomes an ESPer or not. –She left and closed the door.

A cool nice afternoon, winter was starting to end as the month ended too. Soon enough spring would start and flowers will grow, she knew this were the last moments of privacy she will have. This would be the first spring she would be afraid of flowers, who knows if Yuuka was peeking on her? Maybe she should call for help, she felt a bit of fear for teaching those two ESPers, not because she would fail. She feared that their new knowledge might bring them troubles, for the strong seek challenges for fun.

She saw Yuuka and a white clad girl walking on the streets. Maybe finally she was going to apologize to Hyouka.


	18. XVIII The clean team

Inside of a sealed room that now was holding guest more often that it was designed for there was a man inside of a tank held upside down, a blonde lady with purple eyes sitting outside of a dimensional rift held together with ribbons and a gray haired man with half of his face covered in metal. –So you say the analysis of the orb gives you results you have seen before? –the always curious Yukari was asking out of pure politeness, she probably knew the answer already –It oscillates between two patterns of two different ESPers there are here… I thought those abilities were unique –Why do you think many spirits want to take over the orb. Imagine Breaker and World Rejecter together in a single item, indeed one could rule the world holding those items –So she knew what results he held, she was just saying this out loud to let that information be shared with Erich.

She though kept some information to themselves, for example the fact that when the two abilities mixed you were able to save up a certain amount of energy, one turns illusions into nothingness, something that was seeing as Exorcizing by Reimu, the other makes them go to another world, which is known as sealing to the Hakurei shrine maiden. To make an illusion disappear and then send that nothingness somewhere else required a certain energy exchange, by building them up it also boosted Reimu's own skills. The Hakurei Orb, remained being a little known weapon with scary capabilities, because it is not embed into the body of the user it allowed them to use any special abilities at will.

Explaining its inner workings in more formal worlds; the displacement of objects into another quantum state while those objects are annihilated, by energy balance (law of conservation of matter) the forced move of energy to another quantum states actually creates energy particles there is the need to produce the respective anti-pairs of those particles, however the high instability of anti particles makes the anti matter react with matter in this world and get pure energy in the form of photons, which are then stored into the user of the orb. That energy is also moved to another quantum states by the use of World Rejecter which can be later moved back from those highly unlikely quantum states by Imagine Breaker and allows the orb's carrier to use that energy at will. The effect of Imagine Breaker and World Rejecter meeting is already known leading to the temporary negation of Imagine Breaker, the effects of both equals meeting together are something not yet tested, and something anyone would like to test.

–Then the Hakurei deity must be a strong one indeed –Yukari giggled, Erich had said something many had said before –Of course dear of course –there was something hidden in those words, not even Aleister knew who the god of Hakurei was, only a few close allies of the Hakurei shrine.

That meeting was called up in order to set an emergency state, the alliance of Gensokyo and the science world (Academy City and Cactus corporation, both the strongest representatives of such world) had called the attention of many enemies to both, which most of the times were the same people. They had made sure to send certain incentives of peace, in the form of hidden treaties. If one of them was attacked in the least it would unleash the other two allies' rage upon the aggressor. In other words if any aggression was done directly to any of them it would mean the beginning of WWIV, however the mixed power of all factions involved together, every church, every majin allied to them, Gensokyo (including sub-worlds), Academy City and Cactus corp would mean the beginning of the end to this world.

However they didn't think something into account, factions not allied to them could be manipulated into taking aggression against them. It was too reckless to start a war over that, the enemy was not directly related so the problem they were in required actions that would not be taken as military advancement. They needed to use people who could get rid of those problems with the highest discretion possible, so they needed the ones with the best record on such missions. They were discussing the Hakurei orb since one of those selected for the mission was the exclusive user of that same exclusive item. The other they chose was Kamijou Touma the boy with Imagine Breaker in his right hand. While Aleister and Erich thought of ways to force those two into working together Yukari had the less troublesome idea of actually asking Reimu to go and look for Kamijou in order to defeat a common enemy, those two never worked under orders but liked to do favors if the life of their friends was at risk.

Kamijou Touma was coming back from the convenience store near his school before he got pulled over in an alley. Perfect, to top his bad luck he was not going to get mugged, just the day he forgot his cellphone home. He imagined these scenarios getting beaten up to get his goods, then waiting for help defenseless and wounded. He snapped out of his nightmarish fantasies. Clearly whoever pulled him out of the street didn't want his money, she didn't look like the kind who used money anyway. She wore an attire oddly close to Yuuka's red dress, just with the difference that this wasn't a posh dress but a shrine maiden outfit. The Amakusa had a new member among them? Brown hair and brown eyes, she was a bit shorter than him and held a cold expression.

–Kamijou Touma? –Y-yes? –Oh nice! I was afraid I had to erase another memory. Try changing your hairstyle you look way too plain. –B-but I like my hair… Why are you looking for me? –I was informed an enemy of yours is after a friend of mine. I'm Hakurei Reimu… Do you have any normal clothing for me? I'm tired of people asking if I'm a cosplayer –Wait what? Enemy? Who?! Clothing… Please explain… –Wait hasn't anyone told you about it? –Touma shook his head –Wow Marisa is right, the secrecy here is way stronger here –Reimu was still holding the boy close to the wall, she stood aside and allowed him to rest a bit. –Sorry some of the boys I asked tried to attack me using weird abilities… –You mean ESPers? –she nodded and turned her head around –Where do you live at? I really need to get off from these.

– Back at his home he found a note Index left about her going to search for him. It was fully written in kanji but he only understood half it, he had never seen some of those characters. He never saw Index writing in Japanese though –That is Yuuka's hand writing… Do you know her? –Do you know what it says? –Index and I are going to go look for you. There is tea in the kettle (took the freedom to fetch you one) if you might like… –Reimu stopped right after she read the last sentence and went to look for a pair of cups, she served herself some tea after handing one to Kamijou. He was thinking about the fact that those characters were probably traditional hanzi, how old was Yuuka anyway?–Thank you… But aren't we in a hurry? –Indeed… But her tea is something special –Kamijou smelled the cup, the odor gave many subtleties, with no strong flavor to hide them, he drank it but only tasted water with a faint taste of tea.

Reimu wouldn't mind dressing as a boy, though Touma had a female friend living in the same apartment complex. He hoped she had another set of clothes that weren't maid clothing, that girl seemed cheerful, but so did Yuuka too before she sent two lvl5 ESPers to intensive care. He didn't know Reimu was not at all aggressive but experiences taint humans, even those who try not to judge others. Reimu tried to untie her ribbon to be able to undress, but it was stuck, she hadn't taken it off for about two days, a busy week indeed. She decided to go for Kamijou's clothes, even if he was trying to get something that matched her gender.

Touma was walking back to his apartment with a red school uniform for the shrine maiden, though he didn't get it from Maika. The fact that Tsuchimikado was the one who had such clothing in his power troubled him with many questions. He gave Touma a wide variety of dresses and attires for girls to chose from, Touma wasn't very sure if those clothes were there for his friend or for Maika… He hoped it was the first.

He walked inside of his apartment and didn't notice there was no sign of the shrine maiden in the room. If he did, he would have not walked inside of the bathroom without knocking. Reimu was there stuck with her hands on her head, she tried to take off her clothes still wearing the ribbon on her head. –H-help! Please I can't get off from these –for the first time he was lucky the girl was in trouble when he walked in when she was mid-changing. Rather than biting, throwing or casting a spell on him she asked for help. He helped her to put her clothes back on, she was a cute girl but he didn't wish to take advantage of such situations, the same reason Yuuka accepted him as a friend, an average boy with the manners of a gentleman.

Reimu was still blushing and huffing –T-thank you… Why did you walk into the bathroom though? –His luck had ended as fast as it begun –I-I brought these –he presented her the red school uniform –Always red… It's not your fault, but now my friends are starting to call me Red Wine! –I-I can change them if you want –Don't worry… leave them here. –he chose red because of her outfit, she seemed to like it –Can you help me with the ribbon? It's stuck

–Kamijou Touma walked behind the shrine maiden and started untying the ribbon, it was easy untying it from the back but the knot was very well done. He took some support from her scalp and started untying, however her hair turned purple –W-wait what?! Such misfortune! –Did you break it?! –Reimu was nearly hysterical –N-no the ribbon is fine… But your hair… –she got up and faced the mirror, the ribbon was indeed fine (she protected it with great care, a last memento from her mother).

–What have you done?! –I-I don't know I just touched it and it turned purple! –You just don't break a spell like this! It was supposed last forever! –Your hair is naturally purple? –Not that I feel proud of… Turn it back! I look like a youkai now! Who would like a shrine maiden who looks like a youkai?! –I can't turn it back… My right hand breaks any spell, no matter which one… –You should have told me! What if I was a pure youkai or a fairy? You could have killed me! Wear a warning sign on your chest plase! –Reimu started to hit him with her gohei, his trademark "such misfortune" could be heard by his neighbors.


	19. XIX Searching with little haste

Yuuka and Index were now walking on the street looking for Touma. As always after school hours the city became crowded, and as always those two preferred to indulge in tea and food whenever they got the chance. Yuuka had just known that the piece of plastic she received when enrolling into one of Academy City's schools had the purpose of giving you money in a monthly basis, so she and Index were able to get into a restaurant and ask for some tea and biscuits. –I have never seen you drinking water… just tea –Hey the first time we met –We didn't get to drink anything –Yuuka sighed, and most likely if they were able to get a drink out of the bending machine she would have asked for canned tea. –Well you haven't seen me. I drank something else rather than tea… –Yuuka scratched her head, probably the last time she drank something that was not an infusion was way before Index was born.

–I have no idea when… But I did –That thing is not good for your kidneys, nor your liver Yuuka –Really? I feel nothing wrong with them –It says you will die young if you… –Index realized what she was saying, she asked for some milk instead. Yuuka's body probably could resist that kind of treatment, hers did not. –They over-boiled it here. I can tell they serve shrimp here because the tea also tastes like it… –Index pointed at a man eating shrimp in the table next to them. Those two were truly scary when mixed together and alone.

They got out of the restaurant and went to look for Touma, truly to most that wasn't considered searching, both were just looking for Touma in places both liked. Flower shops, food shops, tea shops, book shops, only places they were going to enjoy. Most likely Touma was alright.

This time they were attacked again, or better said Yuuka was attacked again by the same saint who tried to get her away from Index. –Yuuka stop playing with her and bring her along –trying to fool her into running from Yuuka –No idea what you are talking about… Index please go hide –Index was scared but also felt sorry for the magician she has been running from a long time ago –Are you going to kill her? –No way! I promise she will not have a scratch –Yuuka winked and saw Index leaving to go seek a safe place.

–Your statement is rather bold Kazami! You are not that strong, it was only sheer luck! –Kanzaki had unsheathed her blade and charged at Yuuka, she was going to go all out on her now. That girl was strong but not enough to resist such blows. Yuuka dodged the blade, her face still calm, this time she wasn't fighting just for the kick of bullying a saint, she just wanted to keep having fun with Index. –You will corrupt her! She should not have friends like you! –You are just as fool as that Kochiya girl, you have too much of her inside of you. The same fear to us youkai, until she realized there was no harm… –Kanzaki still tried to hit Yuuka with her sword, she knew a hit wouldn't kill her but rather leave her unable to fight. It was nice for her to know that her foe was able to survive a deadly hit, she couldn't kill others, but even using her full strength she was unable to do so.

–I think you two should talk. Allow me give you an excuse –Yuuka then snapped her fingers, a thin vine appeared all around Kanzaki wrapping her arms and sword –Don't try to mock my attacks! –Dear I'm not mocking you attack, why so egocentric? Maybe these are alike, maybe your attack is based from this. –while she spoke those words the vines around the nodachi tightened, it cracked then turned into many fine pieces that fell into the ground –What have you done?! –A favor to you. Bye! –Wait don't leave me here like this! –Use your cables to get out of there –B-but… –she stared at the broken pieces of steel laying besides her. Probably Styil would get her out of the vines' grip, she started to cry. She wished Yuuka would have broken her nose again, but she kept her promise of not hurting her again, though she did a much worse thing, a samurai's soul is her blade, her spirit had been literally broken.


	20. XX Forgotten allies

The letter had a billing address and a cellphone number so she could reply to her. She didn't take the time to read it until now. Kochiya Sanae had warned her about it, practically the letter was a way of telling her to be nice to Yuuka. Being in her good side was the best way to ensure she didn't do anything wrong, if her friends asked her to, Yuuka would not even break a thing. Instead Kanzaki went and did the exact same thing Sanae told her not to do, face her at full strength, she always fought matching the other's strength, to fight her with more was to allow her to use more.

For the first time she felt unlucky, she felt hopeless. Certainly Yuuka lived up to the name Sanae referred to her as, Sleeping Terror, the one who even gods fear. Later on it said Sanae had never fought Yuuka, in fact she was warned by two of her friends, two girls who defeated her the first time she went to Gensokyo. Those two girls had fought her, and even won, however they both suspected she let herself win to make sure no living thing dared questioning them, a favor for them.

Kanzaki dialed the number, her hands were cold, her knees were wobbling. A little girl with a high pitched voice answered the phone, Kanzaki could tell she didn't know how to use it since after answering she kept pushing some buttons and yelling to the phone –Hello?! It's alright I'm on! –Oh sorry sorry! Is this Hatate? –Wait what? No, I'm Kanzaki Kaori –Little Kaori?! It's been so long! We knew you would call! Oh you pretty little girl, are you a shrine maiden now? Which god took you in? –Erhm… I'm part of Nessesarius… Little one are you sure you should call your elderly little girl? –I think you should speak with more respect Kaori-ko. Don't you remember me? –Respect? Alright alright, sorry to be disrespectful! –Kanzaki tried to play along to make the kid happy, which seemed to fail, the girl sighed –You don't remember me do you? –Eh?! I think it's impossible we had met before. I met Sanae long before you were proba… –She was interrupted –Speak to me with respect! I'm Moriya Suwako if that refreshes your memory –someone yelled on the other side of the phone –Kaori-chi! She doesn't remember me! –probably someone asked her who she was talking to, the girl huffed.

Kankazki needed a small moment after she heard the name to remember who it was. The goddess of the Suwa lake, the frog freak, the little blonde girl with power over metals and minerals alike, the goddess of curses who ruled mishaguji at will. No wonder why she felt offended, she was one of the most powerful gods she had ever met. Now she even remembered why Yuuka had used vines to defeat her, to show her to keep some respect to her elders. She had used the exact same spell that was used on Moriya Suwako before she was defeated, however the goddess accepted her defeat honorably instead of crying hopelessly. Another voice spoke by the phone, it was older now, a lady with a soft deep voice –Suwako please calm down. Give her a chance, it hasn't been quite a while. Hellooooo? –Eh? H-Hello –such experiences in a day had turned the cold strong magician into a little and nervous girl.

–Is this Sanae? –Hm? No dear, this is Kanako, Sanae is out buying some food for dinner. Do you want me to give her a message? –Kanako was much calmer than Suwako, Kanzaki didn't know the other's pride was bigger and therefore easier to hurt than Suwako's. –Yes please. I received her letter… –again interrupted –Just received it? I didn't know that Yuuka was so dishonorable –Not at all! She gave it to me as soon as we met. I just… read it –And decided to make your old friends a call? Hey why don't you come over to Gensokyo, I'm sure you can have a nice holiday in here. Most magicians that come here decide to stay –Kanako laughed –W-well the truth is that… I tried to attack Yuuka –You didn't hold back did you? –Kanzaki took a deep breath –I didn't… –there was silence on the other side of the phone, Kazaki could hear Suwako talking on the other side of the line asking her what had just happened.

–She attacked the Four Season Master –Suwako's reply was so loud Kanzaki could hear it over the phone –Why in the world would she do that?! It's like stepping in front of a train to try to stop it. It's better to ask the driver to put the brakes on it –Are you alright Kaori?! Please tell me! –Kanako was truly worried –I-I'm alright… The first time she broke my nose –She was indeed nice! Why did you say first time? –I… tried to attack her a second time –What did she do to you? –To me nothing… She broke Shichiten Shichitou… With vines –… – … – … I was hoping for her not to know that spell. –I'm sorry –She always receives big names, and lives up to them, Flower Master of the Four Seasons. No need to be sorry dear, you didn't know –Suwako was still asking questions in the background –I'll tell Sanae you called. We will help you Kaori, don't worry, after all you are my descendant –Kanako hung up the phone.

It wasn't long before she got called back, around 2 minutes in fact –You broke my sword?! –It was Suwako –Your sword? –Who do you think made it?! You silly girl, I made that with love! It was made to last centuries not just a few deca… –her mouth was muffled, Kanako answered the phone –I should have told her later… I apologize Kaori, take care –Kanako hung up again.

What was happening? It wasn't long ago when she was the strongest magician in Academy City, maybe the second if Index actually used her magic. Now the standards went higher, she had just spoken to two gods by phone. She only met them once, and barely remembered it, she was around 2 years old. She did remember they lived somewhere far, but never imagined they were the reason she had her nodachi. Now they just told her she is related to them! Now she knew why and how she had that sword. Suwako had made that sword for her to defend, and it was made to her because Kanako wanted her descendant to be safe. She didn't want her to go to a foreign land and suffer as much as Yuuka said Sanae did, Kanako wanted Kanzaki to be happy in a human world and live as such. Now she saw it, that time she met them was so that they were going to take her, instead decided to leave her and be happy in this world.

Hours later she got another call on her cellphone, this time the person on the other side seemed to be her age –Kanzaki? This is Sanae, I'm sorry to hear about your sword. Do you feel alright? –Sanae was much older than her! She probably had not aged since she moved to Gensokyo, Sanae probably was starting to become a god on her own –Not really, I-I feel… I don't know how to put it… I feel –Afraid –Sanae was kind and sweet, alike Kanzaki a likeable saint –How did you know? –That's the way Yuuka makes people feel, that's why she stopped solving incidents here. Believe me she doesn't do it on purpose, she tries to be soft and ends up overdoing it. The same way many youkai do it here –so Yuuka was right, she did need to talk to Sanae. She had felt the same way she did now, and she was not able to help.

–I have an idea Kanzaki –What is it? –Come here to get your sword fixed, we can talk and have some fun in this place. –Kanzaki felt hope, someone out there was willing to protect her while she was feeling afraid –You can really get it fixed? –I can get it upgraded. Suwako is a good goddess, but not the best blacksmith. –Sanae giggled –Go to the Yatsugatake mountains, I will meet you in the old shrine.


	21. XXI Fake kobito, real majin

–Look at the bright side! You wanted to be unrecognizable. Now you look totally different –Reimu was dressed in a red school uniform with a yellow tie and a red winter blazer. Her hair was now purple instead of the brown she always wore, the natural color of her hair. –I look like a rabbit! –Rabbit? I don't see the resemblance –Reimu took off the blazer and put on a vest that was included with the uniform –… –Yes I saw it too –Reimu and Touma both saw the close resemblance to Yuuka's clothing.

In the end Reimu decided to go only with the blouse and tie. Oddly enough she looked the same way she used to years ago. –Believe me the people that knows me will see I'm myself… –Reimu sighed –Such misfortune –That's my phrase! –It fits the situation… You can still tell I'm not a normal person –… You do look normal –Tell me how many purple haired people you see here –Reimu stood out in the crowd –Maybe if you left the gohei at home –No way! We are exterminating a youkai!

–So who are we after anyway? –It was new for Touma to be the one following the threat and not being followed by it –Blonde girl, one eye, looks like a kobito –A what? –Inchling –… –Is she dangerous? –SUCH MISFOTUNE!

–Meanwhile the girl Reimu had just described was walking around in Academy City, though she was not small. –Othinuuuus, do you really consider she is a threat? –Shinmyoumaru Sukuna the inchling who used a needle as a sword –Indeed! She is unstable and powerful, it is a miracle the world hasn't been destroyed yet –I still think it is unfair it was easier to make you big! I'm still small! –Again Sukuna it's because I was big like this… –Shinmyoumaru huffed –what will we do when we win? Can we bring my race back? We make Kobito matter?–Sure thing!

–Sukuna had fallen to identify herself with Othinus, a small person, as small as her, whose power was stripped from her. Hitting her with the lucky mallet had made her big, given her much power, now the girl was even more powerful than Remilia Scarlet or Yukari Yakumo, she wanted to be with her, to befriend her, so she would teach her how to become like that. How to become big, important and powerful.

–So what's our plan? Hunt her down? Should I wish for you to win? –Sukuna shook her mallet –I'm sure some help would be nice. Thanks a lot for doing me this favor –Back on the majin status, she would easily win against the powerful youkai, after all she wasn't a god.

Reimu was actually closing in quickly, she knew how to track down magicians and youkai, she alike Index could feel the flow of magic, only that her training was more focused for the battlefield. Touma was just following her, he tried to talk Reimu out of it, but her goal was clear. Yuuka was in danger, she had to save her, one of her mentors could die.

At the same time Yuuka and Index were now looking for Touma in his school, they started to worry since no sign of him was seen. –Maybe he went to buy groceries? –Probably Index… I wish it was spring, finding him would be so easy… –Some flowers were outside now but none of them gave a sign of Touma. Mainly because Reimu made sure to avoid gardens and flowers, she didn't want Yuuka to come.

They rested in the library, they had been walking for hours, Yuuka looked for a book in chemistry, she wanted to know what humans did with plants. Meanwhile Index pulled out a mythology book. Though she didn't dare showing it to Yuuka, she might just say Anubis liked to eat his own feces or that the grimm reaper was anorexic. She feared that because she knew Yuuka was right about those things, she knew those people personally.


	22. XXII Made it look easy

–How close are w… –Reimu jumped and floated to the air throwing an array of paper talismans at Othinus, even though she was taken by surprise she managed to dodge the attack, barely. She flown up and punched Reimu which she dodged bu twisting mid air. Touma was wondering why he was even here, the shrine maiden seemed to be alright on her own, or she seemed sure she could defeat Othinus. Though his doubts were cleared when he was hit by a giant blue light mallet. He got up and tried to look for the one who hit him –Show yourself! That is no way of fighting! –a faint voice answered –I'm showing myself! Look down! –he moved his head down to be stung several times on his cheeks and chin.

–Ow! What in the world?! –It was a purple haired girl so small she fitted inside of a rice bowl –I'm Shinmyoumaru Sukuna! Remember that young boy! –she sounded younger than him. Again when she tried to hit him with the giant blue mallet, that looked exactly like the small one she was holding, he placed his right hand on top of his head, the smell disappeared –What?! My mallet is unstoppable! –The girl used a needle as a sword and send several stings to him from a certain distance, she could project the sword's hits. He used his right hand and managed to stop some of those hits.

–My problem is not with you! Who are you anyway?! –Reimu was attacking her with a Gohei that seemed to be made out of pure steel, she also threw homing talismans made out of paper that really hurt then she was hit by them. So far Reimu was being so swift Othinus had a hard time defending, this girl was indeed a saint on her own, one so strong she could face majin with ease. However Othinus was bored from games, the damage done from those weapons just startled her, she thought Reimu was weak, Othinus didn't know those weapons were made not to kill. She approached Reimu trying to use close combat, and when she tried to hit her again with her gohei, Othinus grabbed it and made it snap with sheer strength.

Both landed on the ground, Reimu was panting –I'm tired of this, please shrine maiden I have nothing against you I just want to eliminate Kazami Yuuka, she is a threat to this world. Why do you help youkai and scientists anyway? Aren't you an emissary from god? –I serve to protect, not the wishes of your gods but the wishes of mine –Reimu pulled a black and white orb from her pocket –ying yang? –Othinus had heard of something like that but thought of it as a legend.

–Your toys don't work on me! –Reimu made it float on the air and spin around her, it then divided into four orbs. Reimu had some needles with her too, she threw them at Othinus, a more powerful weapon which indeed made more damage. Othinus was bleeding –How many tricks do you have girl? –She tried to do the same she did with the gohei to the orbs, but she got hit by them, they spun around Reimu, every time she was close to Othinus she got hit by them. Othinus remembered a hit like that, every time she was touched by it the feeling of losing every power she held invaded her body. It felt like being punched by Imagine Breaker, but Reimu's orbs spun at a much higher speed than a punch and were made of a hard material.

Othinus tried to keep a distance but Reimu closed it without moving, floating, she warped a close distance. It was an ability known as Fantasy Nature. Touma watched the fight and saw that way of fighting, that close movement, it wasn't teleporting it looked more like walking off to a shortcut hidden between the dimensions. Reimu had indeed learned that from Yuuka, and rarely used it as she was nearly unbeatable when doing so, no hit could reach her, no foe could run. Othinus tried to hit Reimu with an explosion but she disappeared from the spot and reappeared right in front of her, she was hit again by the orbs receiving more damage, she was bleeding from her face, she felt every muscle in her body ache, what was that thing? She tried to attack the orbs but they absorbed anything she threw at them.

That girl was a demon! She even looked alike Kazami Yuuka but had no vest on her clothing. –S-stop! Leave me alone! –You are a dangerous youkai, I have to exterminate you. –Othinus was crying, trying to run but Reimu kept hitting, not stopping until she was exterminated, Touma was left free now, Sukuna had fled from the scene and took cover.

Touma had to stop that, she was going to kill Othinus. He ran towards Reimu, he knew his Imagine Breaker could destroy weaponry like that. Reimu was too into the fight to notice him. He reached for it slowly, and touched one of the orbs, at the time he did that, the other three orbs got absorbed by the one he touched, he expected that. Though what happened next was something anybody knew was going to happen, both Imagine Breakers oscillated together, powered each other up, and created an invisible explosion, invisible to people without special skills. The Imagine Breaker exploded and stripped everyone from any special skills, including the ones involved in the explosion. No person was hurt, but they were extremely vulnerable.

–What happened? –Reimu tried to make her orb float, but it didn't respond –What have you done?! –You were going to kill her! –I said extermination! –Isn't that the same thing?! –No way! I just wanted to make sure she'd stop! –Eh? R-really? –Othinus was still shocked, she lifted her hand and tried to attack Reimu but nothing happened –Don't –Reimu threw two talismans at Othinus, but they fell slowly to the ground, they were just pieces of paper. No magician, no ESPer no more, just a normal city.


	23. XXIII Nalika arrows

Yuuka turned her head and ran towards a window, she felt a relief but now she didn't know what was going on. –What is it Yuuka? –the nun was also nervous –It's like the flowers had disappeared… But they are still there. –Every flow of mana has stopped, like they ceased to exist –… So the flowers are fine? –Index nodded, she knew Yuuka was more worried about them first then about her power –So we are powerless now? –We should go hide… –Yuuka gripped her arm and ran towards the sports storage room, the room was closed but Yuuka opened the window by kicking the lock until the wood broke.

–What is it? I don't think we should hide there –We are not hiding Index… People who fear target what they fear most when they have the chance. Don't tell me everyone in this city held power, those who didn't, were waiting for a moment like this, hiding will only set us into a trap –H-how do you know that? I'm sure nothing will happen! –It always happens… It is not the first time this happens… Well never like this but you know what I mean –Sealed… ? –Yuuka stayed silent and looked into the room searching.

She pulled out a bow, it was simple and light, nothing else but an arc made out of light carbon steel. –Why a bow? –Yuuka stared at her and giggled –… You are gruesome –Some reason they only understood. –Thank you Miss Index –Yuuka bowed to Index –Do you think I should change clothing? I go to a place crowded with ESPers… –I was going to suggest that –Index pointed at a box with spare clothing –is there something else? –Index shook her head –You sure? Look again! –now the nun was the one who gave the cold stare. Yuuka sighed resigned.

–Do I look different? –The hair and the eyes kind of gives it away… But most people will focus on the outfit –Yuuka blushed and tried to hide her legs pulling down the skirt –Isn't there one with a longer skirt?! –It's a cheerleader outfit dear! –Index was wearing one now as well –How can one be cheered? This is distracting –Yuuka strapped a bag with arrows to her back –Do you need so many? –They always run out! No matter how many you put in… –Index shivered –If this gets reversed, I hope you run out of them by then –I wish I didn't have to use any of these… not even normal ones. But our friends are in danger –she gave a baseball bat to Index –We will do out best to do most with little blood alright? –I think there is not another choice… –Both headed out.

The city as expected was starting to realize there were no special skills available, ESPers were trying to activate them, nothing happened. Everyone was human, and those who had been abused of started to see that too, now they held advantage, always ready for battle, and better prepared to fight than ESPers. Another Skill-out outbreak, only one ESPer was ready for it.

Yuuka and Index avoided again crowded avenues, also places hard to access, they had to hold some advantage –I hope Hyouka is alright… –Index didn't have the heart to tell that most likely she was dead –Touma worries me… –Do you think he did this? –Don't blame him his power … –I don't mean like that! He wouldn't do such a thing on purpose. –Index nodded, far from being targeted now they looked like two skill outs looking for trouble, another reason to avoid main avenues, now they were crowded with Anti Skill trying to protect the students.

They heard a shriek, a cry for help, a young girl. –Don't cry dear nobody is coming –coincidentally Kazakiri Hyouka was being molested by a gang –A Tokiwakai student, don't worry we will treat you well –she was crying and trying to get away –Please let me go pl… –the man in front of her started to cry blood, an arrow hit him on the head. She didn't have time to turn her head and see where it came from, more of them started to be shot at her aggressors, no more than one arrow per person all of them mortal shots. One of the last ones standing pointed at the same direction the arrows were coming from, but one of them went through the muzzle and made a small explosion inside of the gun, that person though was not killed, those after him started to run. –Can I open my eyes now? –She recognized that voice –Wait please… –she saw a figure closing in, it was Yuuka, wearing a cheerleader outfit holding a bow –Would you like to come with us? Or escape? –I don't think I can escape without you… –Yuuka nodded and took Hyouka's hand –Be patient index –she took off Hyouka's sweater which was now splattered with some blood. –That thing only makes you a target dear –she didn't say a thing, she was still in shock.


	24. XXIV Family reunion

Kanzaki didn't know how lucky she was, she took a train and departed to the Yatsugatake mountains. She remembered there was a shrine at the top of Aka mount, maybe Sanae would be waiting for her there. The climb was easy for her, it took her around four hours however the top was now different, there were stone steps surrounded by trees, and the shrine now looked bigger. She went up the stairs wondering if she was on the right place, this wasn't Akadane shrine, it looked old and abandoned. Sitting in front of there, a blue and white shrine maiden with green hair, she had a face that would make many women envy her, a snake hair ornament and a frog pin, she followed the same asymmetry spell Kankaki did.

–I was getting worried you wouldn't come! –the shrine maiden got closer to her and gave her a big hug –Y-you haven't aged… why? –Sanae shrugged –Gensokyo has a strange effect in magicians, follow me, don't look behind –Sanae stepped inside of the shrine, which wasn't at all how it looked on the outside, a pond with a big turtle on the side, Sanae waved at the turtle –Genji thanks! Take care please –Is that the god of this shrine? –Haha! No, it's an old friend of the shrine maiden –a robotic maid with green hair was sweeping on the front of the shrine, this place wasn't old, what she looked was a spell, a decoy so humans would stay away, Akadane shrine was a decoy too, for humans not to wander inside of this place.

–Ruukoto don't take it too seriously bye! –Sanae flown up, Kanzaki could fly to but avoided to do so since people would always be shocked by such sights she floated and followed Sanae closely –What is this place? –Gensokyo! A land made specially for youkai and other demons to live happily in peace… –Sanae stopped –Look there we were –she pointed at the shrine –That's the border with the human world… Sorry you didn't get to meet Reimu, she is out doing some errands. She takes care of the border, the shrine maiden of paradise. –Sanae smiled happy. Kanzaki noticed a yellow patch behind the shrine, that place should be in the human world, it meant Gensokyo was indeed in another universe –What is that place? –Garden of the sun… –Can we go there? I want to see some flowers –Sanae petted her friend's shoulder.

–That is a place I wouldn't recommend you getting in… –Why? –That is Kazami's garden, right now her gatekeepers are taking care of it, though they are way more brutal than she is –Kankaki just needed to hear the word Kazami to turn around –Where are we headed? –Sanae saw the fear on Kankaki's eyes –Youkai mountain, the Moriya shrine is on top of there –Kankaki nodded, she was calm again, what kind of monsters would Yuuka have as gatekeepers? She would ask later, when she could hear that name without feeling her skin crawl.

They kept flying towards the mountains, she turned her head to see that flying was indeed something normal in this place, crowds of fairies, many animal youkai. They were cut by a girl with green hair, dark clothes with red ribbons but the most noticeable trait in this girl was that she was spinning on her own axis –Greetings Kochiya! How has life been? We haven't seen each other in quite a while! –Kagiyama! Hello there! –Erhm… Greetings –Kanzaki bowed, the girl laughed –Aren't you going to introduce us shrine maiden of miracles? –Sanae nodded –Kanzaki Kaori, a priestess of the outside world! Kagiyama Hina doll goddess of curses… Don't let that deceive you she rather than giving them she takes them –Mostly what the mishaguji leave upon the humans –both green haired girls laughed. Kanzaki was starting to understand Yuuka, saints, monsters, majin were completely common in this world.

–Alright girls I'm going to keep spinning, you take care, today is full moon so the tanuki and wolf tengu are starting to get drunk earlier than usual –Sanae nodded –Maybe I should take her with them, she needs a bit of relaxation –Any curse I should take off? –Kanzaki answered this one –I… challenged Kazami Yuuka –She must like you then! You are still in a piece –Kanzaki shook her head –She thinks I'm a nuisance –Then you are really strong! –Maybe… Or maybe a friend asked her not to hurt me –Hina shook her head –Still my dear, she only holds back with those who will give her an interesting fight –Hina waved and went away spinning.

They passed a river on the mountain where many girls dressed in blue were testing a submarine –What is that? –Kappas… They love doing those kind of things. One time they built me a mecha! –The heck? –It was fun Kanzaki don't judge me –Sanae giggled and kept flying. They could see that t bruly there were tengu in that mountain, white wolf youkai were drinking and playing shogi in various part of the mountain. Kanzaki stopped asking about everything she saw after a while, there were many youkai to go through.

They finally reached the Moriya shrine in which Kanako was outside drinking tea –Miss Kanako I'm back! –did she got lost? –She climbed up by feet –Ohh… Kaori don't overdo it! Welcome my child! –Kanako gave her a hug and many kisses on the face –Too tight please! –Hehe sorry I'm so happy to see you again! You have grown into such a fine tall lady –Kanako was 1.80m long though –Suwako isn't coming out in a while… She's watching her favorite show, go join her if you want her –Sanae pushed her in. Inside the shrine Moriya Suwako was sitting and watching a show recorded in VHS tapes in an old television. She was singing along the opening sequence completely into it –it's time to put on makeup! It's time to dress up right! It's time to… –Uhm… Miss Moriya? –Eh? Kaori you are here! So long! –Suwako jumped and hugged her. –Hey let's watch this together –she nodded and sat next to Suwako.

–Your clothes look like Sanae's –Suwako giggled –Of course a shrine maiden always looks like god they represent… even when they try not to fate makes them end up looking oddly close to them –I'll keep that in mind… –Suwako went crazy when the frog appeared on TV once again.

–Kaori please get cleaned up and ready for tonight, Sanae told me you are going with the tengu –She wasn't used to this kind of treatment, she was always adored but these people spoke to her like family –Yes… Is Kochiya really a descendant of Suwako? –Turned to see the young goddess watching a TV show about a frog and a pig –Of course! A very long story but in the end I came back with her –Kanako nodded –I see… –Kanako hugged her again –Catholic church dear? My child you should be a shinto shrine maiden like your mother –she giggled.

–Shinto is nearly forgotten now, Japan is following mainly science –Kanako sighed –I know… That's why we are here in the first place. I don't think it's wrong what you did –Kanzaki enjoyed the hug –Kochiya when is the event starting –Please cut the Kochiya deal off… We are family, call me Sanae –But we aren't related –You are related to me and that is enough to call Sanae family! –Kanako puffed her chest in pride –Was that serious? –Goddesses are always serious my dear Kaori!

–Wait I nearly forgot. This is what's left of Shichiten Shichitou –She left the shards and the handle in the middle of the shrine, Suwako paused the TV and turned to look at it –Doesn't surprise me, I forgot to add carbon to the structure… I always do –Sanae nodded –Do you think Kogasa can fix this? –Suwako answered –I'm certain but we have to test it for vines. Kanako will you do us the honor? –Of course! It is a dangerous liability if this is her prime weapon –Hihi'irokane maybe? – Sanae spoke calmly –Wait isn't that a bit too much for a simple sword? – Suwako answered –Nothing is much if that's what defines yourself –Isn't that orichalcum? –Yeah and? –Suwako was calmed –They make walking churches with that thing!

–Was I that impressionable when I first got here? –No dear you were worse, more nervous and more proud –Sanae blushed, Suwako was right about her –Then it isn't that difficult to get magic ore and mix it with steel? –Suwako spoke –It is not… making a sword out of pure hihi'irokane is tough –she hopped back to her TV and kept watching her puppet show. A hihi'irokane sword, surely vines could not turn it into dust this time, her family was taking great care of her now, she was small, helpless, afraid, ignorant, she was a child for the first time.


	25. XXV Bene Gesserit

Sumireko felt it too, was the nightmare over? –Lights out? No way! –No, the voices were still there. She knew Komoe from a long time, Komoe even based her theory of multiple personalities equaling multiple ESPer abilities from her, she could prove it but they wanted to keep it secret to others. Sumireko was not a schizophrenic, every voice she held there were part of her genetic memory. When a kid she was involved in an accident that activated every female memory inside of her, she didn't know her mother, though she didn't have to, she was inside. Every woman in the Usami family was an ESPer, with the exception of Renko who was held back by many drugs Komoe had developed. Sumireko was something very unlikely but not impossible, every personality she held inside of her mind was one of her ancestors, and every one of them held one power that could manifest in her body. She could read minds on her own, but she needed her mother to take over to allow fire, her grandma to take water, the one before psychionic beams and so on.

She feared at times that Renko was so smart because she was inside of her head, torturing her daughter the same way her family did too –Hey don't be so rude! We are the reason you are here –her mother was the one who made sure the voices didn't take over her head, she was her guardian. –Sorry… I just felt like I was free –We are not a burden my dear, we are the reason why you could do all this. Everything we know, you know, everything we could do, you can. You are a go… –Mom last time you said that I got beaten up –Last time was a week ago, the Gensokyo incident was decades! And you liked it there didn't you? Mamizou was nice to us and all –her grandma now.

–I think she was a good influence on you! She is right those cellphones do have small keys… Hey wait here it comes little Renko, she has your grandpa's eyes! –Could you please shut up?! –Don't be rude please… I was listening to granny –one of the eldest personalities she had she never said her name –let's turn on that wet dream with Mokou, that my family was amazing! –Sumireko had learned to let those comments not affect her face with others, she always held to conversations at the same time, one with her own family and one with people outside.

She had spoken about it to few people, Komoe treated it as the key to multiple ESPers but she didn't want that. It was a curse for others, one had to keep fighting for control over one's mind. She also spoke it with Mamizou, she called it the Bene Gesserit effect, because in a book a group of women held the same burden and used it as weapon. Mamizou was the one who knew about it the most, according to her a genes carry many unused characters, they activate when they are needed. It is not limited to humans and that is why some animals get special skills, the obvious example Mamizou used, shape shifting in tanuki. Sumireko was involved in great stress, and she survived it which activated the genetic memory inside of her, though with it came too the minds of her ancestors. ESPers were a variant of that too, some drugs were specially made to cause pain and stress in the subjects, which activated their abilities. Aleister knew little about it, he only knew about gene activation, but everyone knew that. She never shared much with him, she was allied to him because she needed the funds he gave to her developments, they didn't like each other but each one held a thing the other needed.

She though felt how every single especial skill she held was gone, the voices were still there. Something had happened and it wasn't to her, she had to go meet some people. Now the city was going to be a chaos but she remembered every single part of this city, after all she saw how it was built. –Renko don't open the door to anyone, you understand me? –The girl nodded, she was completely calm –Mommy is everything alright? No noises no lights right? –Has somebody told you that –Renko shook her head, Sumireko hoped it wasn't the same curse she carried.

She left the building she lived in, well guarded now that the city was in a rampage. She opened one of the sewer lids and hopped inside. –You sure this is the best way? It stinks –Yes mom, nobody will look for me here –What do people in this city eat?! –Granny please –Seriously say that ESPers need to eat less fiber, they will listen to you –Do we have to go over this again? –What does it taste like? –very funny, now shush! –Don't shush me I'm your great grand mother! –Are we seeing Komoe again? –Yes mom… –She is old as you Sumi… yet you look a bit older how do you do two do that? I had killed to know that during my time –Supreme body control… I hope I could control my mind more easily than I control others –Shush Mental Out –Revenge? –Maybe maybe hahaha! –Sumireko kept her eternal conversation going.

–I must not fear, fear is the mind killer… –Mom stop it –But it works! –It doesn't, please stop –then I will open my third eye and see the way… wait how did it go? –Not telling you! –Pretty please? –I curse the day I decided to read Dune… –Has anyone noticed we are here? Tsukuyomi Komoe lives exactly next to that place –Is her house guarded too? –Of course not! She lives in a poor part of the city right now the one in danger is Renko… –Why did I left her home? –Because you didn't listen to me –Grandma you are crazy I never do… –I wasn't crazy now.

–She knocked at the door –She will notice the smell… You should have brought clothes, you should have brought Renko! –Mom! –On it… –grandma was silenced, she experienced a bit of silence but then every other voice spoke out. Komoe opened the door –Mrr? Who is this, what is it? … Sumi? What happened to you?! –Power is down… The voices are still there so I guess I'm not the only one –The voices? Hey we are your family! –No you are not my family is dead –How mean of you! –Sorry my child is alone in a room I'm not in the mood –Komoe invited her in –I'd tell you to change your clothes but… –Sumireko nodded –We also have little time. Did we have a plan for this?

Komoe reached on a cabinet and looked through many paper files –Accelerator going rogue… we have to throw this one out Kihara already exploited it. Do we have a plan in case Fantasy loses control? –Pray and hide… –There should be another way –There are, but we are not capable of doing them… Maybe you are –What do you mean by that? –Oh some arts ESPers are not capable of doing… –Magic? Don't tell me you are into that too! –How did you even?! –Long story… Have you tried making magic? –Yes… remember that day in the hospital? –Oh… Well found it! Plan for reativation of ESPer skills! –Komoe placed the thick file on the table.

Their plan was mostly made out of pure calculations to prove it was going to work. Komoe was about as old as Sumireko, they both took classes for graduate studies, the basics for theoretical chemistry and advanced physics, old classmates who developed half of the ESPers in the city, either directly or indirectly, at least the sane half. The plan was simple, for them, the simple explanation would be like putting a ball on a table.

ESPers are walking talking quantum uncertainties, they are capable of presenting those uncertainties in different ways, position, direction, energy levels. The definition was completely understood by those two and even partly done by them. Years ago it was discovered that a human could change Plank's constant inside of their body, every human could do that however few could learn how to control it. When the Plank's constant is changed uncertainties become way more likely, though the human body can control it one variable at a time. Most of times what a person does is control the uncertainty to raise one's energy states of every particle in your body to reach unstable levels. When the Plank's constant is back to normal the body will need to release that energy in order of becoming stable again, in the end the ESPer skill present itself when that happens. What others do is become unstable and get back to stability by moving in a point in space, and many other variables could be done.

Sumireko and Komoe both started devising contingency plans when Komoe's house was cut in half by a light beam. They hoped never to use any of them since some of those files had pretty dangerous ideas, most of the times they were emergency plans for cases like this. Sumireko thought it was Yuuka, Komoe that it was Touma, they both had good reasons to think that. Now that all ESPers were deactivated they were going to make them stable again, by creating a radiation wave, every non lethal wavelength had to be included, preferably but not mandatorily. That way some ESPers would become unstable again since some of them were capable of absorbing energy, from them the aim field network would be rebooted and by resonance of those few ESPers the rest would slowly get back their skills. They didn't think of it, but their idea also worked for magicians since the principles are nearly the same but with a few differences in the basis.

Now the problem was getting an energy source, they had thought of using an EMP but that only would get electromasters back, a plain explosion would bring telekinetics, a head wave would kill everyone but the pyrokinetics and so on. The ones who got the most influence were lvl5's, Mikoto Misaka was the first candidates since getting an EMP was easy and non lethal, also the Misaka network played an important role, by rebooting the original or Last Order the whole network would slowly reboot, then the others would come.


	26. XXVI Diyu the hell of the pool of blood

Othinus was knocked out right after the fight, maybe shock, maybe damage. Hakurei Reimu had made her defeat easy, she made her look weak. She didn't know if the purple haired girl was stronger or weaker than her target but one thing was certain, she would have lost both fights. More reason than enough to take care of Kazami Yuuka for good, what was her weakness? –Attack her during winter, preferably in around 110 years from now –Why? Who is this? –Because the cycle of life goes around every 60 years a season. She is at her peak during summer, which was the last one facing her right now would be foolish. –So in 110 years the winter cycle will come, and she will be at her weakest –Yes but you would need a plan… It is still foolish to face her head on –Who are you? Why do you know this?

–Doremy Sweet –Who? –The baku who guards the dream world. –Am I dead? –Didn't you hear? You are asleep. Hecatia Lapizlazuli was the mysterious contact who told you what to do –Befriend the Kobito? Change reality with my power so the Lucky Mallet didn't have a negative effect? –Yes all her plan –Why do you help me? –I am not… I'm telling you something everyone should know. Kazami Yuuka is not a threat, she is the reason the gods haven't killed humans yet –Hecatia is who I think it is? –Indeed, she wanted you to think that. She fooled you, because her kind wants to destroy humanity… at least part of it –Weren't they our guardians? –That is what Amaterasu decided but some others don't want that, they want to bring back the times of yore where they fed from human blood and hearts.

–Doremy can I see you? –Open your eyes silly. I am right in front of you –She did so. Dark blue eyes and hair, a tail which showed she was indeed a baku –Why did you contact me? –Because Kazami and I are allies –How did you met? –I should rather show you. Then you will understand –Doremy took her hand and pulled her off from her dream, she was in a void located in the stratosphere of earth –Is this the dream world? –Yes, but as any world the roots of Yggdrasil pass under it and connect it to another worlds, one of which is Gensokyo.

–Can I see the border Miss Sweet? –Of course –they floated around for a while, every dream was a closed pink bubble floating over the earth –Doremy pointed at a wooden path that headed to a lake filled with blood –You said it headed to Gensokyo –Yes, Gensokyo has tried to invade the moon many times, one of the capital of the gods. However the guardian of the border makes sure any of them invade each other through the dream world. –What does any of this have to look with Kazami Yuuka? –She lives there, sculpted Mugenkan manor out of one of Yggdrasil's roots. The blood is another story –So she wants to keep peace between humans, youkai and gods? –Exactly! She is not born from order but she indeed tries to keep it –Order? –Yes the protective personality of the universe silly girl. Yuuka is not born from there, she was born from chaos. One of the reasons why she does poorly at helping others, in the end she does what she wanted but her methods are those of the Rudra –A rudra you say… What if I don't want her alive anyway? –The gods will revolt to Amaterasu and destroy the universe. Remember it was supposed to end nearly a century ago –So she is making sure Ragnarok is postponed? –Until humans can defend, then the world will end, though humanity will not. –You make her sound as a hero –She is not, far from it, she just loves flowers and humans.

–From the mansion far in the lake of blood a red clad figure got closer to them. A tall lady with yellow hair and eyes, she wore a hat and held a scythe –Doremy I said no guests –Don't worry Elly. I'm just saving Yuuka some trouble –Another of Tezcatlipoca's fools? –Hecatia's –Same thing –the girl smiled, there was an accent to her speech –Excuse me. Who are you? –Elly, humans called me Ankou –Othinus gulped, Ankou was one of the most feared demons, a rogue reaper, the servant who reveled to Yama.

Another figure came from afar, a little girl still in red clothes. Maybe they were imitating their master's tastes –Elly is everything alright? –Yes Kurumi, wait who is this? –Othinus… –she stood proudly –What can you do? –I can change reality and fate at will and my powers are grea… –Elly interrupted with a laugh –Sorry sorry missy! It's like Doremy said, Remilia on steroids –Kurumi was not laughing –So much for making fun of vampires… Apologize my friend here, she was never very polite you know french people –Kurumi had a different accent herself, English?

–I'm not offended… I know the Scarlet Devil's legend, she indeed had powers of the likes of mine –Doremy patted her on the back –Well you can do whatever you want, Yuuka will deny everything I say, maybe even lie saying she wants to destroy this world. But let her actions speak for themselves, I tried to take her down as well. –I believe you… By the servants she has I can tell Yuuka hasn't destroyed the world along with the other gods mainly because she doesn't want to –Elly smiled and bowed –I see you understand now missy. Don't tell this to anyone or I will come to get you –It would be a joke, Othinus was weak compared to Yuuka but not to Elly.


	27. XXVII Twisted frienship

Touma was carrying Othinus out of the chaos, the city without special powers had became a revolt. Reimu had some idea of sneaking so he was following her, she avoided main streets and kept walking in alleys holding her needles in front of her to defend herself. That way of hiding was driving them away of the crowds, of the chaos and closing them to another group who hid the same way. –Why were you so rough on her? –It's the right thing to do, youkai can handle that kind of treatment –Can you? –Actually I had dealt with it a couple of times myself… –Reimu was pissed because of the new incident, one she could do nothing to fix it.

Closing in there were three girls, Hyouka was holding the bat now since Index denied to defend herself in such ways, her chants were affected too by the Imagine Breaker wave so she was defenseless like everyone else. Yuuka though was still holding the same confidence as always, she was not a defenseless girl when stripped of her power, far from it, she was a soldier. Hyouka though was still wondering why she was still alike, why she got turned into a human when the wave hit –I-Index… Should I be dead? –the nun sighed –Ask Yuuka… It's something you have to settle –Y-yuuka… Why am I still alive?

–Because I didn't want you to depend on ESPers –Index was quiet, she was not filled in with the reasons but she fully knew why Hyouka was alive –Pinocchio don't worry about not being a doll anymore, enjoy your body –What is that supposed to mean? –Yuuka's skill is something I don't fully understand yet –Index realized Yuuka was not going to say a thing –Though she must have given you a human body –When?! –It was a slow process… Like I said I don't understand Yuuka's abilities fully yet. Many books mention skills like that but she hides hers –Hyouka asked again –Why?

–Because I didn't want you to die even if all ESPers do… You are far more important –As a goddess? Is all you care about? –Yuuka didn't answer, she was completely closed about her feelings, she usually behaved sweet and open, but she turned cold when the question was personal. They ran into a gang of three, Yuuka shot instantly but they shot back, she grazed the projectile but it scratched her face, they all took cover –You would have got me if you actually tried you poor shrine maiden –Says the hag who didn't even aim at me –I was aiming at the person following you! –Sukuna? She's harmless, she can't use the Lucky Mallet as a human –But it's rude to follow you around like that! –Do you know each other?! –Hyouka was starting to get more in her nerves.

–Reimu did he touch your hair? –You knew about his infamous right hand?! How?! –Master Spark –You are lucky they got out of their hiding places and hugged each other –Why are you here? Do you know what happened? –He touched a ying yang orb… I guess his hand reacted with it and sealed everyone… And I was exterminating that one eyed slutty version of Marisa –Yuuka looked over –Touma be a gentleman put a blanket on her or something! –I have none… And Reimu was about to kill her –Index was livid with jealousy –You leave for the afternoon and surround yourself with girls?! –Oh right let me introduce you! Hakurei Reimu, shrine maiden of paradise, Index… she is an Index of forbidden books. I mean the girl biting Touma's head… This one here is Hyouka –I feel like I am a secondary character –Index cleaned up the blood on her mouth from biting Touma –My friend, if this was a story we would indeed be secondary characters. For being primary you need initiative –Why don't you take it then? –Because Yuuka is more willing to take that paper, being in the spotlight is tiring.

–Reimu wiped some of the blood off from Touma's head –Is this gray haired a youkai too? –Index hid behind of Hyouka, Reimu looked way more scary than Yuuka –No! She is a plain magician –Oh alright! Nice to meet you –Index her reaction is always the same… even if you are a youkai don't worry –they both bowed to each other –I'm hungry… –Reimu groaned –Me too! Let's find something to eat –I think we could raid a grocery store –Hyouka, Index and Reimu answered at the same time –No stealing!

–Touma was behind them trying to release the tiny girl, she wasn't turn into a big human but rather made into a powerless tiny person –She barely missed me! –I didn't know you were following us –She hopped on his head.

Index, Touma, Othinus and Sukuna decided to leave Yuuka and Hyouka alone, Yuuka was still willing to roam the city and Hyouka wanted to make sure she didn't kill anyone else. Even though she had probably been the one who gave her a human body she despised more than ever, she chose who lived and who died, she thought herself a god, maybe she was but do gods really have that power? If it was true that she herself was a goddess, she wouldn't make such decisions in human life.

In Yuuka's mind Hyouka was starting to be less of a hope and more of a failure, if she should fall in any category she would be a protector. Yuuka had seen the imaginary city, and it was kept the same way the original one, if she was a creator by now it would be bigger, even some life would be in there, in the case of a destroyer her personal world would be an endless void, like the world she lived in, the borders made it look small but in fact the nothing was endless around Mugenkan. Some protectors could be trained in the arts of destruction, Yuuka had known a few, even trained one, but Hyouka was pure, there was no way she could teach a person like that, the teachings would never be taken. She accepted taking her since she knew it was true she needed some supervision, even though she held no power she was still dangerous, because she carried a weapon she knew how to use, and was completely willing to use it.

Now Yuuka had another thing in mind, most likely a god was going to be taking advantage of the situation, she held no power to go against a god but she still knew a few laws gods had to follow. Maybe she could buy some time, hope for the city to recover and wait for an attack. She didn't know where to look, she only had to guide herself from the chaos and follow it, though most of times it was caused by the people in the city itself, they had become too dependent in their power. Yuuka refrained herself from cursing the people in the city, she knew they weren't used to this kind of life, one had to live in war to be so.


	28. XXVIII Background heroes

Yukari was the most influential of the three but now she was only human, Aleister was back on top since he had all his technology near himself. Erich was now the strongest because of his body augmentations. –Will their plan work? –Aleister nodded –But you will stay human for a while, the building will partly block the aim fields. You are stuck in here for a while Miss Yakumo –Erich smirked –We can have a shortcut, remember VIVIT works on cactus energy –Yukari turned to him –So you plan to use that to reactivate who? Accelerator has another type of aim field… And we don't know their full plan yet, our communication with them is limited –they only knew what they could spy on Sumireko and Komoe, only the most basic part of their plan was seen, get Last Order near a powerful magnet and reboot the Misaka Network.

All of Aleister's defenses were focused on keeping the city safe, so his assault units would be unable to participate. Meanwhile the only one whose asset was unaffected was Erich, a robot was not something supernatural, so VIVIT was still fully operational, VIVIT-r was capable of moving too, but her orders were to keep Muse safe. Accelerator along with the two Misakas and the two guardians were hidden inside of a room in the apartment, from what they could see from VIVIT, she was keeping the home safe which was easy for a robot with her skills.

Soon they would meet Komoe and Sumireko, he was going to send direct orders for VIVIT not to engage on them, their plan was indeed something they had to do. –You say Fantasy gets a boost from flowers doesn't she? Would a plant work? –Yukari was sitting down on the ground –I don't know if it will work if she's powerless –Aleister was more familiar with deductions of that nature –If the energy she gets from it is high enough… You do have a reactor with those capabilities –Erich smiled –VIVIT, she would have to get close enough to Fantasy with her core open –Yukari groaned –Her name is Kazami Yuuka, stop the Fantasy business! You have to be careful, if you overdo it Erich, she will die before she is reactivated… And it has to be quick, we have company already –Yukari pointed at one monitor, Yuuka's fear was true, a god came trying to finish Academy City before it had the time to start a war.

–The god of the sea… Interesting –Yukari still held her knowledge at least –Is he strong? –Aleister was worried about him –Not really, he could easily destroy a city in this state but he is only a real threat when close to the sea –Erich looked at him –Why did he come alone? –He is hot headed old man… –Yukari covered her bosom, Erich was staring at it too much –The gods are still too diplomatic to start a war like this, he came solo to try and defeat us like this. –You said he is weak? –Compared to other gods he is… The god of war is far beyond him, the goddess of the sun too, Yama the judge of hell is stronger than him too. He took the sea because its power can feed him and turn him into a real threat. If Accelerator is reactivated quickly he could easily get rid of him, the same with Yuuka and even Hyouka. –The threat they found in him was the fact that none of them were truly themselves, just their minds in a human body.

Yuuka was not getting close, he knew she was in the city, and knew the more chaos he generated the quickest she will find him. He wanted to end this as fast as possible, and he didn't want to be there if Yuuka got her power back. She would kill him without a hesitation, even if he was an important god, if he was going to kill her he had to leave no evidence, if Amaterasu found out about that murder he would be dead anyway. Tangaroa, the god of the sea, the warrior who relied on intimidation was still afraid of Yuuka, he knew she was as powerless as a human but she still knew spells that could make a human fearsome. Yuuka knew the gods thought that way, they didn't know even those spells were not in her reach at the moment.

He just had to kill the ESPer leader, who for his luck was along with the western science leader too, Yukari was a political figure indeed but her death would not calm Gensokyo, their feudal system made it too hard to conquer, one body with many heads leading it, if Yukari died, another mediator would come. Though with the eastern and western science blocks away the god army could easily win in a war against Gensokyo, even if Yuuka was on their side, even if Amaterasu denied to play a role on the war. This was an opportunity he could not waste, any other god knew that failure was certain death in many ways, he was the only one of them brave enough to do that.

The chaos around the city was no bother to him, many tried to attack the maori warrior but no weapon was a match for a taiaha made out of steel and magic ore, hihi'irokane, orichalcum. He looked around trying to find out where the center of the city was, probably one of those buildings in the center was going to be the place where their leader was located. He remembered that fool, a human who rejected the title of a god, he wanted more than that.

Komoe and Sumireko were walking in the sewer system right below the sea god, they were going to meet a friend of the small teacher, she was trusted by Last Order and Accelerator. Their plan could be carried out with the least amount of pain, maybe just a little discomfort for Last Order, a magnet of the power they wanted was indeed enough to give that feeling, though to kill a human you need a thousand times what they were going to use. They walked out of of the drainage wishing there was an easier way to travel without being seen. Komoe wore a small pink raincoat and rubber boots which made her trip a bit cleaner than Sumireko's.

They walked into the building along a floor covered with bodies, not dead just knocked out, in front of the door there was a red haired maid who smiled and waved at them –Miss Komoe, Miss Usami nice meeting you! Erich told me about you, are we putting the girl in an MRI machine? –… I told you he could see us even down there –Komoe sighed, her friend was right about the security Aleister still held Academy City under. –Not really we want at least 5 Tesla, so the network reboots fast –Then you will need access to one of the research labs… Let me make some calls while you get the girl, I think you should get Accelerator to a hospital soon. I tried to bypass his transmitter signal through me but it didn't work. –We are still pawns in his game Sumi… At least he is making this easy for us –Because he can't do it his way –They walked into the house.

In the living room Accelerator was babbling worried about what he heard, those two wanted to do something to Last Order –I won't let them if you don't want to –Yomikawa trusted her friend, but didn't want to hurt Accelerator –Hello everyone –Sumireko didn't know these people, she had to be polite We have a plan to get everything back to normal… Though we will need your help –Komoe spoke directly to Last Order –Wait can I get this mess fixed? How? –By rebooting the Misaka network, we need to get you near a magnetic field strong enough to get you back to normal –Sumireko was calm, they were asking for a favor –… You promise it will only be that? –I give my word, Aiho knows I dislike doing painful things to students –I trust Dr. Usami… She tried to sabotage the project where we… –Yoshikawa gulped and looked at Last Order, they knew what she meant.

–So you say your friend is trustful then? –Komoe nodded at the P.E. teacher –We designed this plan to be as painless as possible, though it will be slow, the Misaka network will take about a month to reboot. Last Order though would be back to normal in a few hours –And everything will be back to normal when? –Yomikawa was starting to be interested –A month and a half… By other methods we could get her to reboot the network in around 2 hours, but we would need to use some drugs and electric currents –How do I know you won't do such a thing? –Because you will come with us… I recommend though someone stays here to take care of Accelerator –Sumireko patted the boy's shoulder, he was starting to trust those two as well. Misaka worst spoke up –I will stay… Most likely the magnetic field will get the metal in my body to high temperatures –Are we sure you can take care of him alone? –She nodded –VIVIT made sure everyone understood that this place was far from defenseless… We can hide too…

–Not enough, VIVIT will stay with you, we will go alone. I'm sure four adults are enough to take care of her –Nobody liked the idea, but it was the best plan they could come up with –Don't worry about us… We came here unharmed you see? –Misaka worst sighed and sat down –Alright I will… Please take care of the brat or you will pay –They all bowed to her and held Last Order's hand as she agreed to go with them, if the network rebooted Accelerator would be back to normal.


	29. XXIX Once were warriors

Yuuka was still trying to figure out where the gods might attack, she didn't know the number, kind, and their goals. She also didn't know that even in those conditions she had the upper hand, her fame was the only thing that kept her in that position, her family too. Hyouka and Yuuka started to speak a bit more since everyone left –For how long do you know Reimu? –Since she was born. –You trained her didn't you? –Haha, I just taught her a few tricks, another friend taught her –Was her mother a shrine maiden too? Why didn't she teach her? –She… passed away before Reimu was old enough to be trained –People die… That's the way you think –Yes they do… But the reasons they die –You didn't kill her did you? –Maybe I did… Though many would say I didn't –I think you are blaming yourself –She died because we slacked! I had to be tougher on her.

–Hyouka now started to understand her more, though she didn't want to train under Yuuka, her methods were too inhumane for her. –I'm sorry for misjudging you but… –I get it… I tried to force some things you don't want to learn, though I will not let you live in this world without proper training –You mean that? –I don't even mind if you fear me… You just have to know I do what I do for a reason –But human life is… –One single life is worthless against many, if you died a while ago many ESPers would die eventually, ESPers you will save one day. Which probably will be more than the people I killed to save you. Index knows that, that's why she didn't complain –Don't bring her into this alright? You could have saved me without killing them –Maybe, but I wanted to make sure.

–Why do you do all of this? –You mean killing for a greater good? –Yes that! –I could lie and give many excuses. But in fact I'm a bully, I do fight for the same causes you do but I do it in a way fun to me –Fun?! You call that fun?! –Calm down please… I only find fun in making those I don't care of suffer –Hyouka slapped Yuuka –Totally arbitrary, completely cruel –You remind me of my sister, she thinks the same about me –I'm not surprised –Though we still have a good relationship, in the end I'm the best ally she has, because this cruel lady is the only one who won't betray her –Hyouka had to admit that, Yuuka could leave her to die, or have revenge with her. She was cruel but not dishonorable.

–I hope I never need anything from you –I'm not offended… But one day you will, even if you know what methods I use. Your care for life is greater than your pride –Is yours? –My pride is bigger, though one of my prides is to protect life –again, she was right, Yuuka was twisted indeed, but she was the best many could hope for. –I don't judge you because you are trying to find and fight a god with nothing but an arrow and a bow –I have some tricks too, the arrow and bow are just decoy to earn some time –I see… Still while you waste life for your fun, you are willing to put yours in danger for others –I waste life like you said, including mine if the environment requires it Hyouka –My interpretation is more convenient for you –But less true. Maybe we should go to where I met the white haired boy. That place is probably the same the gods, if any will go to.

–Why do you refer to them as "the gods" am I not a god too? –True –Are you not a god either? –… Would you prefer me calling them that new name they got? Gremlin? Or the old one? Devas? Practically any god who isn't part of them is considered a demon, that's why I call them gods –To insult them… –You are smart Hyouka! They call us demons anyway, even though the paper you represent is more of a god –Stop calling me that –Alright sorry… Maybe guardian? Patron of ESPers? –Stop it –Maybe another name will do –Hyouka will do! –You see why I hate all the epithets Index tries to name me by?! –You didn't have to be rude to show me –Yuuka laughed –You understand it now better than anyone.

–I don't know why Reimu deals with you… –Because she knows I won't betray her. Because I'm a youkai she can trust –You protect her? –Only when she can't deal with things by herself. It is not nice but makes you independent. I tried that on you, and it didn't work –Hyouka was quiet, she didn't want to speak anymore, Yuuka's way of viewing the world was indeed dark, but it was true.


	30. XXX The wolf with blades as hands

Kochiya Sanae, a demigod, a saint, a friend, family. She was thinking that while the alcohol clouded her mind, she was never drunk before, not even when she tried, her condition made it impossible, though this alcohol was made for youkai. Sanae warned her about drinking from the same bottle tanuki did, she accidentally did though. It kicked hard, she wondered if a normal human could resist such concentrations of alcohol, though the tanuki had told her that ogres drank way stronger things.

She had heard about tengu and tanuki, even how they loved the full moon. But now she understood them, it was a chance to relax and play. A tanuki had taken particular interest in her, she had lived in the outside world as well, though it had been a long time since she visited it. Kaori saw that they treated that girl with the same respect and love many humans did with herself, that tanuki was a leader, a kind one too. –I'd recommend you to stop drinking dear. Have some water before you pass out –she gave Kaori a cup –Nice to meet you. I'm Futatsuiwa but my friends call me Mamizou –How do humans call you? –Kaori was being a bit rude, she didn't want to though, it was the alcohol –Hahaha! Danzaburou Danuki… Though please refrain from calling me that, it's not a name I like much.

–Alright Miss Futatsu –Mamizou please… –Mamizou, I'm Kanzaki Kaori. I like you, you are nice –Thanks Kaori, perhaps I should get you home. These guys will keep this up until the moon is down and you look tired –I'm alright I'm alright! –You are very drunk missy –I had less than you! –But I'm used to it. It's your first time drinking our sake isn't it? –She nodded –No wonder you are related to Sanae, most humans would be knocked out by now –Don't worry I'm stroooong! –Sure thing Kaori but please drink some water… Eat something –Mamizou handed her some meat, what else would wolves and racoons prefer at a party?

Sanae relaxed a bit and went to talk with other tengu, she had to keep good relationships with them, they gave some faith to her gods anyway. She didn't mind leaving Kaori alone now that Mamizou seemed to be taking care of her, though she should have warned her cousin about the alcohol. –Aya! One of the few times I want you to take a picture! –Mamizou waved at a girl with dark short hair and wings. Most likely a crow tengu –Ayayayaya! Is she your girlfriend Mamizou? –Nevermind… go away –No way! I want an interview! She is not from around, hello girl! Shameimaru Aya, reporter and chief editor of the Bumbummaru newspaper! –Chief? You are the only one Aya –Shush tanuki! I'm working –Eh? I'm Kanzaki Kaori, a magician from the outside world, and no I'm not romantically involved with Mami –You call her Mami though! A secret affair! –She is related to Sanae you silly! –Sanae's got a wife?! –Kaori blushed –No! I'm Kanako's descendant.

–You should have started there! Don't say I write lies when you don't give me the full truth –You never ask for it Sanae… Like that time you said I was an alien –You do look like one! –Kaori spoke, she saw how Mamizou was trying to keep herself together with Aya asking so many questions –I am here to get my sword fixed –Then it must be a good sword! Youkai blacksmiths are the best in the world! Though why did it break? I'm sure there is a good answer –Please Aya don't think of any crazy theories again –She is right Mamizou… The sleeping terror broke it.

–You faced her while in the outside?! –Unfortunately I did –Now that is some story! –I'd like not to talk about it –Mou… Hardly anyone does, though her danmaku fights are great! Though she doesn't fight much… The best one so far is when she beat Yama –Yama? Please tell me there is a youkai with that name –Well she is more like a god than a youkai… –The judge of judges? –Wow that is a new one! –Mamizou spoke –Usually we call her lecturing brat –Aya and Mamizou both laughed.

Kaori was starting to feel a bit freshened –So you fought against Yuuka… Want a piece of advice? She is slow just don't let her catch you and you are good… Don't taunt her too much though or she will warp next to you –I didn't know she was slow… She barely moved when we fought –Maybe Sanae has to teach you a few things in fighting… –Aya was starting to realize what happened –Say cheese! –Mamizou and Kaori both smiled for the picture.

Kaori only remembered until she had her picture taken. The next morning she magically appeared in the Moriya shrine with a great headache –Morning Kaori, don't worry I felt the same way I tasted tanuki sake for the first time –Sanae held a cup of tea for Kaori –Oww! Speak a bit lower please –Oh sorry –she giggled and whispered –Drink up, this will make you feel better. Today we have many things to do –the tea held some medicine for her to feel better, also her body started to metabolize the acetaldehyde, in about an hour she was going to feel like nothing happened. Youkai drank in such amounts for the same reason, their alcohol allowed them to get drunk easy, their bodies could handle a hangover very quickly compared to humans. –What happened? –After you spoke with Aya, you started to drink more with Mamizou… Do you remember when she started to make impressions of others? –I have a faint memory… She is a pretty fun person.

–We are technically rivals though –What do you mean? She was very nice to me –Because she is nice to everyone, but she is part of the buddhist temple –A monk? No way! She drinks a lot –Of course not a monk… But an ally, Danzaburou is her birth name, Futatsuiwa is her buddhist name –That makes sense –Kaori drank more of the tea –Is she related to the Stone Monkey by any chance? –She won't tell… But most likely she was one of her 64 generals, she seems to be very old –Kaori was gathering lots of information, though she would not give it to the Catholic church, she was going to stay neutral, Sanae knew that, that's why she didn't mind telling her the truth.

Now clean and wide awake after breakfast Kaori was ready for the day, Sanae, Kanako and Suwako were extremely kind to her –So what are the plans for today? You told me we have many things to do –Sanae nodded –Mhm, first we need to go to Myouren temple to meet with the Buddhists, they will tell us where we can find Tatara Kogasa –Who is she? –The blacksmith, she is a karakasa with good skills for metals –Suwako indeed liked the way Kogasa worked by how she spoke about her –Then we need to go to Hakugyoukurou and meet with Lady Saigyouji for a favor –Wait what? –Don't worry, its a land of dead but Yuyuko is a kind ghost –Kanako was patting Kaori's shoulder trying to calm her down –You mean the lady of that world? –Yes, we think her servant will be the perfect person to give you further education in fighting –A swordsman? –Sanae nodded –Don't worry cousin we have it all figured out!

–Kanako was uneasy about the idea –I still say it'd be better to have Momiji training her. I don't want to deal much with Yuyuko –Suwako answered –Momiji is a swordsman indeed but not of the same kind. In the other hand Youmu even knows how to fight with a nodachi –Sanae grabbed Kaori's arm and dragged her out –We will go meet both… Those two will be at it for hours –Momiji… I heard that name –Yesterday, she is one of the guardians of the mountain, a wolf tengu –Who will we see first? –Youmu, right now Momiji is working and she will now answer.

Lady Saigyouji Yuyuko, the kind yuurei, was someone Kaori never dreamed would be the lady of one of the underworlds. A glutton, gaudy and kind human ghost, she was sweet and respectful to both of them, also held a bit of a personal atmosphere with them, she was a good host too, she had prepared a table for them, or that's what Kaori thought.

–Gensokyo was a small world, and flying was common so it wasn't a long trip to Hakugyoukurou, Kaori had her doubts about why the day would be long, until she met Lady Saigyouji, she thought Kanako and Suwako dealt with her with such calmness because she was family, but the ways of diplomacy in Gensokyo were like those in ancient Japan. If it wasn't tea it was sake, for what was on the table Kaori thought Yuyuko wanted to kill them with food. –So you want Youmu to train this girl? –Yes Lady Moriya thinks she will be the best one to make her a good warrior –Why so? –She was beaten by Lady Kazami… Twice, each time more humiliating than the last one –Everyone does dears, why should my Youmu teach your relative? –Kaori saw the newspaper next to the table, Aya probably had written the article already.

–She is as strong as I am Lady Saigyouji –Yuyuko drank some sake –Yuuka is strong enough to defeat you both together –You know she likes to hold back to taunt her opponent… unless –The opponent is knocked out before. I am very familiar with her ways Sanae –Sorry… –No worry I was just bothering you –she drank a bit more, Sanae hadn't touched her drink, Kaori was doing the same –I will help you, it's a shame someone that strong wastes her power –Yuyuko ate some rice, she hadn't stopped eating since they met, Kaori was starting to see that the table only had tea for them, the other things were food for Yuyuko.

–Youmu is outside in the garden, let me go get her –Yuyuko floated up and left the room. In a while she came back with a gray haired girl in a green uniform, she looked around 12. –Youmu, Sanae here wants you to teach some fighting skills to her relative, I agreed with them. Figure out what course of action you will take, let me know anything you need, alright dear? –Youmu was a sweet and nice kid, indeed a fitting servant for a ghost like Yuyuko, those two gave a calm atmosphere to Hakugyoukurou, after a while anyone would get why Yuyuko was its ruler.

Konpaku Youmu prove to be just as cold as Kaori when she tried to. She was sitting in front of her new teacher, she held her head down but could not help it but stare at the ghost following her, she thought it was a spirit sticking around for heat, now she started to wonder what it was –I guess you already know the basics, what do you want to learn from me? –Kaori still stared at the ghost –How to defend myself from stronger foes –… Stop staring at me… Look me in the eye if you want –Kaori had a chill on her back –Sorry Miss Konpaku! –Thanks for being respectful… most people call me Youmu… Stop staring at Myon! –Myon? –My ghost half! –Kaori now looked Youmu in the eye.

–Most of times you will lose a fight against someone stronger than you… If that person knows how to fight that is –I know… –Oh good! When you said you knew the basics you really knew them. Then maybe what I can give you are only things that could be taught with practice… You don't have a sword do you? –Lady Kazami broke my nodachi… –Now I get why they want me to teach you! First I would wait for you to get your sword fixed, and your spirit to be calmed, you are still afraid. –Youmu bowed at her and sat down –Then do I have to leave? –if you want to stay and help me with gardenind, but I guess you'd prefer to stay at the Moriya Shrine with your relatives –Kaori nodded and left after bowing to Youmu.

So far they had done anything but get permission from Yuyuko to train under her servant, Kaori had the bad idea of drinking in the end some of the alcohol given to her, again youkai sake proved to be more than enough to get her tipsy. Sanae had drunk a bit too but she was used to it by now. –Now we have to go see Momiji? –Yes I hope you like shogi? –Do they always deal with everything like this? –I thought the same when I first came here, but when you live as long as they do time stops being something you care about. –But we are not immortal –If you want something to be fixed quickly Mamizou is the only one who can deal with problems that way, in the outside world she had some business –yes, she remembered how tanuki still held the mining business for themselves. She now saw that Mamizou was the CEO of the company before she retired to Gensokyo, if she looked deep enough she could even find registries of her in the outside world.

The only way they could get Momiji to talk was playing shogi with her, according to Sanae, Kanako and Tenma (the lord of tengu) held some alliance together, so they didn't need Tenma's permission to get a favor from Momiji, rather than that they had to convince her. The good part was that Momiji was not drinking, she showed signs of a hangover from the last night. At the moment she had a pair of glasses and she played sluggishly.

–What could I possibly teach to this girl? –Kaori was sitting in the middle of Sanae and Momiji, she wasn't playing –Don't say that Momiji, you are known for being pretty good at fighting yourself –I am not, I think you should better ask Miss Aya –Kaori saw the big sword behind Momiji, she knew what to say –The way I fight is much alike yours… –Because I have a sword? Hehe things are never that simple –Kaori smiled –That is a baguazhang sword… It means you probably know how to fight with your bare hands –Sanae you had been outsmarted by two people! –Momiji made her move winning the game.

–I like your friend, she is nice. I do know baguazhang… You are the first person to see that wolf tengu follow that way of fighting –I had to read some basis of fighting… Kazami prove to be very good at hand to hand combat –Of course, her "Eternal Spring" is something formidable! But I think you could defend yourself pretty good with bagua… if you are used to the use of a blade –Well I mist say Kaori is pretty good with it –Hehe I know silly. I may be a wolf but I can get why she wants to learn from me –Why didn't you want to help us in the beginning then? –Sanae pouted –Why else? I don't want to slack off in shogi to get to teach her… But alright I will do it, she is nice I can deal with that.

–Thanks Momiji, we owe you one! –Momiji moved her ears –Don't thank me, it's alright –Kaori started to relax and realize her stay in Gensokyo was not going to be short. She didn't have to worry much about her friends, they were after all, under Yuuka's protection, it wasn't the best option, but she was reliable.

They left a little while after Momiji accepted to teach some martial arts to Kaori, they still had to do some errands, first get the Buddhists to tell them where Kogasa was at the moment and go at Kourindou to get some hihi'irokane, if anyone he would have it. There was a girl with a strange set of wings sleeping by the entrance, Sanae gave her a shake –Nue? Nue… NUE! –Kaori thought if that was her name or her species–She woke up –I didn't do it! Oh wait it's you… Why do you wake me up at this ungodly hour? –Sorry Miss Nue –Kaori was respectful as always –But do you happen to know where Tatara Kogasa is located? –No idea, let me sleep please… Wait who is the girl with you Sanae? –Kanzaki Kaori… relative of mine –Nice to meet you! Houjuu Nue, at your service… At nights preferably.

–Nocturnal are you? –Of course Miss Kaori only few youkai thrive during the day… I could count them with my fingers –We apologize for the discomfort, but do you know where Tatara Kogasa is? –Ahh! Go look in the Hakurei shrine, you know she has few places to go –Nue went back to sleep, they both had to leave silently to keep the dark haired Nue sleep.

–What an odd girl… –Mamizou's best friend, she is a shape shifter too… –Pranksters? –In extreme… Well Reimu might be home yet we should look around –Kaori nodded, she wanted to meet the other shrine maiden in Gensokyo.

She already knew the way, the same shrine she visited when she came to Gensokyo a day ago, it was already afternoon. There was a lamp turned on inside of the shrine, so they approached –Reimu? Are you home? I brought a friend –Sanae I just got here, let me rest please! –Have you seen Koga… What happened to your hair?! –Sanae was scared to see Reimu's hair turned purple as she walked in –A boy touched it and broke the spell that made it brown… I have to go see Kourin tomorrow to get this fixed –How was your trip? –Actually pretty fun! Yuuka is fine if you ask. I lost my powers for a while, they are not at its fullest by now but they are coming back.

–Kaori waked in as well now –Wait were you in Academy City?! –That was the name of the place! Sorry Sanae I didn't remember it when you asked me before I left… –Reimu flopped on the ground and rolled a bit –Ruukoto make some te… wait I will do it last time you nearly burned down the shrine –Right! This is Kanzaki Kaori, she is going to be here for a while –I hope you like tea Kaori! –she looked at Reimu –You know Yuuka? –What's up with the Yuuka obsession? –Sanae spoke now getting a hang of explaining a short version of the story –She tried to fight Yuuka and lost miserably, she is here so she can get her sword fixed –Go get Kogasa then. I'm glad you came here to present her but I'm no blacksmith.

–She isn't at Myouren… and we tried luck here –Reimu served some tea –Serve yourselves… If she isn't here or there it means she is already at the Moriya shrine. I really hate this color –She was looking at her hair again –Anything interesting during the trip? –Well I met a really cute boy! –Kaori ground her teeth –The one I said that turned my hair purple… Hehe I managed to kiss his cheek –Reimu was blushing –Sanae look out your friend has fainted!


	31. XXXI Limelight

VIVIT had thought of many contingency plans, though she did not expect Yuuka facing a maori warrior, hardly anyone did. Tangaroa, the god of the sea was standing far from her, keeping his own distance. VIVIT could survive the cross fire of those two, but the kids could not. She was hidden in a building close enough to watch the battle though, she may even need some support.

Yuuka was pointing an arrow at the god, ready to shoot –One step more and I will fire a Nalika at your head –She was bluffing, but a Nalika arrow was something not to be taken lightly, those things could hurt anyone, even gods. A technique given to some humans to defend themselves from gods and demons –Yuuka think this through… Those things are prohibited –Their use is not recommended. But there is no punishment for their use.

–Tangaroa flinched. Hyouka was taking cover behind Yuuka, she saw how her methods had a positive effect in the long therm. By showing ruthlessness in the past others will not hesitate on her threats –Go back to the sea, I will let this pass –I'd rather die! This city is a threat to our kind! –Our kind? Don't compare me with you! –Shoot me already, but I will not go back. Aleister has to die –Yuuka had to think of an answer first, otherwise he will see through the bluff.

–Why don't you join us? Academy City is not much different from Gensokyo –Yuuka's arm started to wobble, she was tired. It has been more than a day since all this started, and yet she hadn't slept one bit. Tangaroa didn't move, didn't answer –Go back home and think about it –He smiled, the tattoos on his face made the expression completely fearsome –You can't even shoot it do you?

–Yuuka released the arrow, she hoped he would flinch and dodge the attack, he didn't, even if that thing was truly a Nalika he would have stayed –You have slapped me harder than this… But right now you are just a human –Yuuka reached for another arrow but the sea god closed the distance at a blinding speed, he broke the bow with a single swing of his taiaha, making sure she couldn't shoot it even if she got her skills back. –Where did you leave your umbrella dear? This is just a toy! –She spit at him, at the same time she reached for Hyouka and threw her away from the fight. She taunted the god to make it possible for Hyouka to escape. He headbutted Yuuka before cleaning the spit –Always so disrespectful.

–Accelerator awoke in the middle of the night, he was dreaming what happened a week ago, in the end VIVIT was not needed since Last Order was not in danger at any moment, it was such an odd feeling to solve the problems that way. No wonder they were teachers, they solved the problem with the least amount of pain possible.

VIVIT was the one who saved Yuuka from the tribal warrior. Not very climatic, but the maid worked with the same energy source that could activate Yuuka again. They didn't say anything about that person they were fighting, according to VIVIT he was a god, but the ease with which he was killed made him look otherwise.

He awakened at that moment because in the end of the memory there was a scene that still confused him, not in the facts but in how he felt about it. When the god was down VIVIT moved away, there was no point in fighting someone who is knocked out though Yuuka kept going. The girl that was at Yuuka's side during the first moments of the confrontation was trying to stop her, but she was lost into it.

The god's head was smashed against the ground like a tomato when you step on it, his torso was opened while Yuuka toyed with some things inside and ate another ones. So much blood, so much brutality it was sheer blood lust, the body couldn't be picked up but rather scrapped off from the floor and the walls of the buildings nearby. The area was still closed, he managed to sneak into it and saw that there were still stains on the place, they were still trying to clean them up.

Yuuka was not just intimidating on her attitude, her actions made her fearsome, to top that off she had enough power to fulfill any threat she would make. A person who could protect anyone she cared about, a person anyone would even dare to think about challenging. He wanted that, she, without trying, was everything he always wanted to be as a person. Accelerator went back to sleep, such thoughts troubled him.

–Spring is here, birds are calling, skunks are crawling! Wagging their tails for love –Misaka is confused, didn't he say he thought that movie was too corny, says Misaka as she tries to ignore the lyrics –I'm surprised her knows the full act… –Yomikawa drank some coffee –Accelerator came out of the bathroom fully dressed (a habit he had to culture when he got to share space with 4 ladies) –Oh you are covered in dust –Misaka is not covered in dust, Misaka says as she checks if that is true –Accelerator dusted her off with an imaginary duster –Johnson's powder? No cornstarch! –Don't throw honey at me please –Worst was not used to that kind of aura around of the white haired.

–Glad to see you are happy, any good news? –Yoshiwaka said passing him a cup of coffee while he checked in the fridge for anything to eat –Thanks, not really I just feel the spirit of spring –He's in love –Yomikawa smiled, a reference to the spring comment, just a joke. Though Accelerator blushed, the happy scene ended, Accelerator was back in his cold basal state. –Misaka demands to know the identity of the mystery girl! Misaka asks if her name is Misaka by any chance –She nudged Misaka worst –Maybe, leave me alone –Last Order huffed, maybe meant it wasn't true, he would not answer to that question truthfully. At least he didn't have a fetish for brown haired electromasters.

–I just hope he doesn't sing "Eternally" –Misaka Worst started to feel happy as well, joy is something contagious, everyone laughed at the joke the red haired maid cleaning the house started –I'll be loving you eternally! –Turn her off! –You started singing… You turn her off! –spring was in the house, spring was starting even though officially it had not yet.


	32. XXXII Eight trigrams

She was not wounded, but every muscle of her body arched, she could barely walk. She fell on the ground of the shrine panting, her lungs were screaming for air, the high altitude of the mountains made it worse –It's your turn to sweep –she looked at Sanae who was drinking tea calmly –Seems fair, give me a minute –Sanae nodded and handed her an orange –Thanks… I need the sugar –she got up and started sweeping.

She thought Momiji would be as carefree as she seemed to be the first time they met. The wolf tengu was completely different –Bagua means 8 trigrams, they represent and embody all natural phenomena as it is written in the book of changes the Yi Jing (pronounced e-ching). It follows change, you have to be fluid Kaori, to change during battle to win with skill rather than brute force. That is the true way of the tengu, to overcome power with speed and intelligence!

–You learned it from humans? –I find that offensive, every martial art has been developed by youkai or gods… as a gift to humans to defend themselves. –Gifts… –Even your precious kendo. Amaterasu was the true author, the first samurai, again humans offend her by banning it to women –I-I have found that offensive as well –We will go with the basic forms and positions, then we will make some physical training –How hard could it be? Kaori didn't know tengu had such strength and speed, true demons exactly in the middle of humans and gods.

Now she was back at the shrine, more tired than she was in her life, but she still had to do some chores at the shrine. She was part of the family and she was a guest, but letting the gods living with them work was an offense to their ways. –So how did Kanako got the vines to break Suwako's weaponry? –Her boss gave them to her… She didn't know Yuuka crafted them –The what? –A gift from her to her boss… She is a war goddess so I guess you should know who it should be –General of generals… Katikeya –He prefers Hares… –You know him personally?! –Kanako came into the room yawning, waking up from a nap –Only I know him personally… Only seen him two times in my life.

–Why did he had some vine Yuuka made? –He said it was a gift –Not a tribute? –Just a gift… Nothing else to be asked in return –You seem to think that those two are related –… Kanako thinks she is his daughter. She is even rude to gods –That would make her granddaughter of God, she would have the right to –Kaori started sweeping the stair –Which god? –Yahveh, Jehovah, Eli, Siva, Chronos, Uranus –Forgot you were a catholic… I'm not used to monotheism –Sanae got up from the table and went to clean the teapot.

–Please stop talking about her… We all know she is creepy but giving faith to youkai only makes them stronger –I'm not worshiping her –You are fearing her, that is practically the same thing, and specially your fear makes her particularly stronger –… I wish I could stop this –Befriend her… She is very nice once you get in her good side –Kaori turned her head, a voice from the top of the shrine, there was Reimu but the answer did not come from her, another girl was sitting besides, a witch, the most common witch one could think about –Sanae is right, by fearing her you only make her stronger.

–Marisa? –How did you know? –Sanae always speaks of Reimu and Marisa as a pair –How is that nose doing? –Still hurts when it's co… You knew of this?! –What did we say about talking about youkai? –Don't change the subject! –We want to go to Makai, I think she would like it there –Reimu ended the debate –Makai?! You know she is a catholic?! –Calm down Sanae she will be fine –Marisa was petting Kaori's back –What is Makai? –Oh no big deal cousin… just the DEMON REALM! –Let me go… Marisa let me go –You will like it there Alice lived there –She released Kaori anyway.

–I-I will go if you promise to stay there with me… –Are you crazy? –Maybe, but what better way to face my fears? –Therapy! Not walking into your enemy's den! Shinki will get you killed if she finds out you are a catholic saint! –What about Alice coming with us? –Shinki? You mean… –Yes Mephisto… And I think her daughter will not be of much help –Don't worry Sanae we defeated her once –Yes with Mima and Yuuka by your side! –Not by our side… We did it separately –Reimu puffed her cheeks. –Give us some credit Sanae, Shinki is weaker than she seems –Well Michael defeated her pretty easily… –Kaori tried to be on Reimu's side, she had fought not against Shinki but Gabriel himself… She had another older fear to fix too.

–I will go too then! –If Kanako finds out about it she will try to go and save me –Kaori… Don't make me stay, I'm scared –Don't worry if they are right I will come back unharmed –Sanae nodded and went inside cold and shivering –I think you should go get Alice… I will call you in case she is needed –Marisa nodded, and parted to the forest –What kind of spell do you use for talking? –My orb and her hakkero… –You two carry swiss knives… –The what? –Forget it Reimu… Let's go before I repent from doing this.

–Makai was not what she expected, she thought demons were sent there to suffer but it was the opposite, demons escaped there to live a peaceful life. Though a world fill with demons is somewhere humans would never like to go, a reason why western religions considered it hell.

–You know some humans come here by will? –Trying to slay the prince of darkness? –It's funny how you refer to her as a male… And no, guess –Female? Alright… There is gold in here –Yes but they don't come for it… –Better their health? –There are poisonous gases… By the way mind that cloud –Eeep! Learn… –Train Kaori, to train. Magicians become particularly strong if they train here –Isn't it just a rumor? –Byakuren and Alice are both proof of it… –Why don't you all train here then? –Sometimes the boost is not worth it… And depends on what kind of magic you handle. It does nothing to us –Makes sense… –I wanted you here because maybe we can convince a certain someone Kaori.

–To do what? Are you sure demons are trustworthy? –Depends, if you ask them nicely enough. Your friend, Marisa told me about him, though fire magicians are rare –I thought about it too… Mokou would help? –Mokou is an immortal, he will only learn how to kill himself eventually –And who do you have in mind? –Reimu pointed at a gate leading to a cold circle of hell, she didn't think Dante was so right about his depiction of hell –I think we can challenge them, in exchange to accept your friend –aren't they supposed to hate catholics? –Not really, tell me what do you do against Makai exactly? –… –Exactly! There is no reason to really hate each other.


	33. XXXIII Audience with the flower lady

Anyone was surprised she invited him into her room, she invited everyone who wanted to talk to her into that room. Now even Shokuhou feared her, she said she had defeated Yuuka once, which she admitted and openly asked for a rematch, however this time she lost miserably, now there were enough flowers in the area for her to defend. The bee queen still wondered how Yuuka managed to strengthen her mind so much, she was just driven out of that place by sheer will and strength.

There were three times more flowers in the room from last week, the place was starting to become cold, something that forced people into drinking Yuuka's tea, into accepting her rules. She was a genius of intimidation and that was something anyone wondered about, not even those who she was nice with. Strangely enough she was only kind to lvl3, to teachers and lvl 4 or 5 (excluding Sumireko) she was just as nice but she changed some subtleties in her behavior to become respected and feared.

She had not exposed the reason of her behavior division, she saw how those who held power wasted it, and was outraged by it. She saw how they overlooked at others forgetting they were also part of that group in the past. Depended on who you where to see which side of Yuuka you would meet, those who were weak were going to see the nice and calm Yuuka (if hey were kind to her too), those who held power or treated her rudely would receive the coldest and most fearsome side.

The Tokiwadai girls started calling her Sleeping Terror in her back, a sleeping monster who awakened if someone who was not of her liking. Yuuka knew it was a question of time before that old name presented itself, it always did.

Accelerator asked for audience with Yuuka, such formalities made him thought of the ancient royalty. He had to send her a letter first, which he didn't and tried to see her anyway, though there was no way of finding her. She was rarely in the school if it was not for classes, girls said she was going to visit an odd friend of hers, a white clad girl with golden motifs on her clothing. In the end Accelerator gave up and sent the letter, she seemed like a real member of the royalty. Not because she made others feel less than her, but because her way of acting, accidentally, seemed to be of a person who was used to have power.

Now inside of the room he saw that the plants were overwhelming, and they were set in an array to make such effects, to make the one visiting feel small. The tea was a smoked black tea of dubious quality, a hidden insult. Neither of them drank any tea, he could smell that it was cut with common black tea, any idiot with half a brain and taste could see that she was testing them, by not drinking the tea he passed that first test.

–Why had you been behind me all this time? People say you want to kill me. You are not that simple are you? –While he was analyzing the room she spoke, the tea sitting there getting cold –Anyone would be able to say that, rumors are just there for those who are bored of reality –What do you want again? –… I don't know how to put this –You want to learn –… –Don't be surprised you are not the first one who comes to me asking for it… Will you accept the risk and the pain? –I want to do it so I can avoid risk and pain in my future.

–Alright you must answer me three questions for me to take you –Are you serious? –Never, but I'm still asking you. In the gloomy night, an iridescent phantom flies. It spreads its wings and rises over infinite, black humanity! Everyone invokes it, everyone implores it! But the phantom disappears at dawn to be reborn in the heart! And every night is born and every day it dies! –Hope –Yuuka smiled and laughed –Well done! Now; It flickers like flame… –He spoke before she finished –Blood, and the third is either Turandot or you.

–Glory glory victor. May you give me the chance to guess your name so I can retract? –I don't even remember it –Well done dear, then I guess I have to teach you. –You wanted me to fail didn't you? –Of course! I'm done teaching you kids! Always complaining about how hard how painful your life has been… Without knowing that those who had suffered the most complain the least –… You are right –Can you smile a little? You are starting to piss me off! –He gave her a forced smile –Walk outside and you are getting burned on a stake.

–Then don't ask me to smile again –Alright… why do you want to learn from me? –VIVIT is driving me crazy… and I need someone to teach me so she leaves me alone –Ugh! That gave me goose bumps! –You are exagerating… Do you know her?! –Unfortunately I do… Danmaku duel, she lost –You all seem like a bunch of chuunibyou… If it wasn't for the fact that all of this seems true –This city is crowded with people who want to hold power but lack of it –Exactly that kind of sentence!

–I try my best not to say those kind of things… –Aren't you human? –Accelerator was mocking her –Not really… –… –I'm not lying –You sound like Wilbur Whateley –If I wanted a book I could retrieve it without a problem –If you destroy everything that bothers you how do you get to live in an empty world? –Simply… You don't, you think you can destroy this world? There will be always someone who survives, there will be those who will be able to stop you! –How are you so sure? –Because they amuse you… Or because you made them.

–… Don't say that everyone has a limit –The point is making that limit higher than the world you live in –Is this a lesson? You are silly –You are asking silly questions! Want to learn something? Train your reflexes, everyone can dodge Master Spark… It is not made for shooting a single target –I never have to dodge –Yuuka flicked his forehead holding back the finger, he received the hit –Did you check my files? –No… This was too easy to figure out –It was a lie, she actually went to search for those things –You do need to learn how to dodge… If I can learn this by myself anyone can –Any ideas how to counter that? –Receive a bit of damage, that will give you the chance to know where to redirect what.


	34. XXXIV Crimson maiden Crimson dead!

When she touched the handle she could start to feel things she could not see before, Kogasa handed it to her since she was the one who forged it. Youmu as a new teacher was there too. She could see now, with the help of her now upgraded sword, that Youmu's swords existed in more than one plane at a time. The nodachi Roukanken existed in the physical plane and the one kept exclusively for souls, she could not only kill with it but slice that person off the reincarnation cycle, the wakizashi was to be feared less but to be respected more, it was connected to Youmu the same way her ghost half was.

The hihi'irokane in Shichiten Shichitou now allowed her to sense more things she ignored before, Youmu was the most obvious one. Sanae's magic was closer to her own than she had thought, Kanako's parentage with her was now obvious. Kogasa was also someone to be respected, a youkai whose strength depended on humans but her existence depended on the umbrella.

She had touched hihi'irokane before, but the nodachi was part of her, an extension of her body and her soul, the ore recognized her as its master. No wonder why Index was so sensitive of mana flows. She was thankful of getting back her spirit in one piece, until she started training with Youmu. Momiji in comparison was still a carefree wolf, Momiji met her limits and respected them, Youmu broke them.

She was even faster than her first teacher, her size didn't affect her skill with the blade. Though the hardships she was enduring in Hakugyokurou were comparable to the ones her friend was enduring in Makai. Lady Shinki agreed to accept a catholic in her world, she was no enemy of the church as many thought, the devil was a rogue from god but she agreed with his methods. She just wanted to keep devils in a place they'd like, a twisted personal heaven. Oddly enough that place, hell for humans, was a perfect place for learning magic.

Kaori had no use in a twisted world like that, she had nothing to learn from it. While her friend, the fire magician, Stiyl Magnus could learn a few things. The magic the demons at Makai used was no different from that of the church magicians and angels. They learned it from the same source, they at one point were too, magicians and angels from god. Some humans who later became demons and the first angels that reveled.

The perfect teacher for Stiyl was another magician who handled the same element he did. She had used it for longer, one of the first witches who used fire as a prime weapon. Yuki agreed to take him under her wing, only because she was ordered by the goddess of Makai, she would have preferred to slay him. Shinki liked catholics, few of her servants did.

A snowy hell, oddly enough it was the perfect place to train a fire mage. One has to control its own body heat the whole time, one slip and you are dead, constant practice even when resting. –Stop staring, she is here to make sure you don't try any of your tricks. Church puppet –She spat on his direction, Yuki was not alone. She had a blue haired friend, a white dress and a pair of wings. He dared not to ask, he preferred to stay quiet with those two.

–What do you want to learn? –… –He won't speak Yuki. Why do you have to put up with his kind? –Lady Shinki told me to… She said something about a fair game –She just wants to have fun with us… He is weak I can tell –W-well… I don't want to do this either –We still have to follow that order –Isn't following the devil's orders worse than following god's commands? –You finally grew a tongue! Don't you get it? We could kill you if we wanted! She is just asking for a favor, she has been so kind to us we can't reject you. –She has tempted you with fake desires and –Want me to freeze his tongue? –I'm alright Mai… We kind of expected this.

–God forces orders dear. He even tests your kind to see how you respond –Mai was still respectful as an angel –You have sinned already dear, if it was for god you would stay here forever. –Sinned? I have repented from those sins! –No you haven't fiery fellow. You attacked one of his council members and you are here to try again. That's why Shinki accepted you! –Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't it foil the plan? –No. You'd still attack the same person you attacked before! Even knowing who it truly is! God is cruel, he cares about the whole, and hurts the few to keep the most happy! –Yes he does! And I accept that punishment.

–You don't! Kazami Yuuka is the one you attacked! Tell me you agree with her methods? She is proof god is a cruel being! –You are lying! There is no way… –Shinki told us about it… She didn't know at first but she is a member of god's council. Seraphs don't care about people and you know that, that's why saints exist. – Mai undoubtedly had knowledge about angelic bureaucracy –… –So it looks like my student finally started opening his eyes!

–Let me continue… God cares about the whole universe, humanity is a dot on it. Though your race called the attention of a few angels –I know that already –Shush! Those angels saw also that some Seraphs just saw them as tools, and god followed their advice. Why do you think early religions had sacrifices? –… –They convinced a certain seraph to give humans freedom, so it advised god about giving them independence. –Don't tell me… –No that one isn't Yuuka… It's Amaterasu.

–The god of the sun? –Hasty as every religious man. Many mythos explain only a piece of the whole picture, I'm explaining it in therms you would understand. God, following Amaterasu's advice, fueled some human magicians with his power. –The saints? –Yes! Some angels agreed to fuel other saints. So far god had only fueled 10 humans in whole history. Saints are humans sent to earth to protect their own race from god's command… And at times from fallen angels who see them as tools too. Practically saints are humans with the permission to ignore god's command, in order to protect humanity.

–Yuuka wants to use us as tools then… –On the opposite, she is the second seraph who wanted to see humans free… Though she sees them as a whole not a compound of individuals. –… I still disagree with her methods –Amaterasu does too, but their end is the same –You see why Shinki allowed you in? –… –There must be another way –Mai smiled, that thought was the same that brought her into Makai.

–Fire is not about life… Fire is about change, fire is about destruction. The sooner you realize the true nature of fire the sooner you learn how to handle it church boy. –Mai left the place, the place got a bit warmer –… Yes she is the reason this place is a cold hell. Why else would I live here? –I didn't ask –You were going to! –Am I that predictable? –I've known Catholics way too well. So first lesson! Change the same way fire does!–There was no warning, she just started attacking him with danmaku.


	35. XXXV Master Spark

–He ran again?! What a coward! –Accelerator was tired but not because of the battle. The Nian monster was not particularly strong but it was fast. Many lvl4 ESPers managed to escape from it, though it ran from Accelerator's sight. The first time he met the monster was the only time he managed to hurt it, now it only ran away when it saw him. He thought this was going to be easy as it always was, but now he realized what Yuuka meant by practice.

–To predict your enemy's move before they even think of it. Now I see it… –He had to catch it before he ran out of battery though, Yuuka had said she was not going to help. So far he had been able to see where he was because of the radio, he was using his cellphone to be able to hear where the monster had broken in. –It's hard to believe I thought this was going to be like in the movies… A foolish sea monster… Is this truly the monster that comes out in the lunar new year? –A hint now, he kept walking on the streets, his legs started to ache and his arm to shake.

Accelerator noticed that the Nian had caused much destruction in the city, it had killed many, mostly skill outs. Yuuka actually cared more about him learning to predict than the lives of those he had let die. Anyway he didn't feel bad for those methods, it was for the greater good. No wonder why Kazakiri had stopped talking to her, both followed far different philosophies.

See a pattern and deduce the move before it happens, but what was the pattern?

Kazakiri remembered Yuuka prohibited Touma to fight, though she said nothing about her. She hoped Accelerator was enough to kill the sea beast and followed him around to check on him. It was long and tiring, he had a hard time following the beast. It was weaker than its father so there was not much worry about it, though the most time it was roaming free the more people it ate.

Accelerator started to realize how the beast avoided places with light when it became night. Now it was easier to follow it around, big dark places to be inside a city are very rare. It was a matter of time until he found the beast.

He charged against the Nian trying to cripple him, so he couldn't run again but it was too fast. Accelerator gripped the wall of a building and moved it across the street to block the passage for the Nian, then he felt how the Misaka network slowly faded away from his mind, it wasn't like the times where his device ran out of battery, this time the network was just out. Kazakiri had blocked it, her ability to control the aim fields had became better since she started to practice on her own. She was tired of how Yuuka had managed to fool them with a byproduct of her magical power, a fake ESPer who proved that every test Academy City had was full of holes.

Kazakiri saw how Aleister, the man who controlled every ESPer as a pawn was turned into a simple servant to the two ladies of Gensokyo, Yukari and Yuuka. If that was the way Japan was before the cities took over she now understood why buildings were made to be easily fixable before. The natural disasters had names and faces, if this kept on going Academy City would end up destroyed and its inhabitants had to live in farms again.

Accelerator was starting to follow those behaviors too, his power made him too distant to humans. A youkai's life was closer to his than that of a human, Kazakiri could not allow him to destroy the city further. This new incident was not even a month away from the last one, if Yuuka wanted her to take a position she was going to be the one who made sure the city along with the people in it were not treated with such carelessness.

Now Accelerator was crawling on the ground, Kazakiri stepped lightly on his leg keeping him in place. It seemed ruthless but he had to be stopped, meanwhile the building was saved from being thrown down and had just a small crack on the wall. If she wanted this to stop she had to do it herself, clean, calm and quick. She felt around the city sensing the presence of the Nian by the way aim fields of stressed ESPers reacted, to see through their fear. She flown up now holding Accelerator on her lap, making sure he stayed numbed by her disruption to the Misaka network. She could not let the monster take over the city anymore.

There was something Kazakiri was given, something she hated to receive. Yuuka had taught her something by force, in order for her to stop trying to invade her own personal space she agreed to learn one single thing from her. She pointed her hand at the monster and made sure it was well aimed.

She took a deep breath remembering the simple instructions once you got the principle by its inner workings. Once you understand how it works making it happen was very easy. Kazakiri made sure there were no people around the monster when she was going to do it. While shooting concentrate your mind, gently muttering the spell to yourself, aiming at someone you dislike, the Master Spark will be unleashed. She took a deep breath remembering the instructions Yuuka told her (the only thing Marisa stole from Yuuka, the trademark for the instructions).

She was nervous, but she was certain it would get rid of the monster, already aiming her hand, she muttered the words.

–M… –She sighed –Master Spark

–Far away a green haired girl smiled at the sight of a great laser. When it hit the ground blood splattered around the streets, she had followed the instructions completely. The first time it had to be muttered, so one could understand its true power, therefore, later on, how to control it.

–So she had taken the mantle of the guardian… Good it means Accelerator will become the destroyer. –Index stared at the sight recognizing the one who shot the attack.

–Good news for you my friend, she accepted to become an Adyita –Index fainted, it was either that or slapping Yuuka, she had sacrificed so many lives just to make sure Hyouka's fate was sealed to be what she wanted it to be. At least she had gone away from Yuuka in time, that way Hyouka had avoided to get the pupil's curse Yuuka always set on those who followed her.


	36. XXXVI Ultimate teleporter

A normal afternoon of spring, flowers were blooming more than usual this season, he knew the reason why. He started going to therapy last week, a suggestion Komoe did, she started to notice his stress, Index was taking antidepressants too. Yuuka started to show up less often and more time with Accelerator, something they started to enjoy. Maybe he was the only person in the city capable of standing her, both had no care for human life. Touma wondered if the Shrine maiden of paradise felt the same way, or she was just as cold to human life. Youkai were indeed odd.

He was doing some fried shrimp with garlic for dinner, and hoped the shrimp he bought weren't rancid. Index was reading books by skimming through them, many mythology books she asked Touma to retrieve from a library. The more she read the more stressed she started to look, though she would never tell Kamijou what she was starting to know. No wonder why her nickname was Sleeping terror, at first she seems polite and kind, later on you start to realize the monster that slumbers within her.

He was so distracted he tripped inside of the kitchen and threw the pan towards his face, though he did not hurt himself. Before the oil touched his skin, he fell and stared at the suspended drops on the air, everything was silent he moved away and saw Index in the living room. The pages of the books were floating while she read through them, everything was frozen. He looked outside to see people were standing still on the streets, cars did not move. Then he heard a clang on the ground, then a tantrum by the nun he lived with. The time started to move again, who would do such a thing?

It was just a matter of time for her to join, Remilia always loved to join exclusive teams, however it meant she would send her maid to do all of the dirty job. Retrieve information about Kazami Yuuka and find the new student everyone is talking about, it wasn't a mission, she only wanted to send her own influence to Academy City and see how it affects the outcome. Sakuya seemed to be eager to go there, she had her own reasons to visit too.

Gensokyo doesn't handle any kind of paperwork, but sneaking into the city was something Sakuya knew fully well how to do. When a student wearing a green band approached her she just teleported away, it was normal in the city to have people with special abilities, she could use her skill freely. She did not expect the girl to do the same too. She tried to teleport again but the girl kept following her, it was starting to annoy her.

–Stop please! Identify yourself.

Sakuya didn't speak, if she started a conversation it was going to derive in a debate. She just teleported away again, then the girl followed her too.

–Don't try to run! You are but a mere amateur compared to a judgement member!

Sakuya groaned and pulled out her pocketwatch, she didn't like to lose track of time even if it was stopped, a precaution she took in order to keep her daily routine in exact 32 hours (her perfect cycle). Now the girl stopped speaking, Sakuya had stopped the flow of time, her voice was too acute, even compared to Flandre's which made this pig tailed student very annoying. She walked a couple of blocks to free herself and set time in motion again.

Sakuya was indeed far but she could hear the girl yelling from her location, a flaw that allowed her to move even further from her. She walked to a map of the city printed on a bus stop and started reading, Yuuka was a snob as much as Remilia was. Which made her predictable to Sakuya, if she was enrolled in a school it had to be the best in Academy City. Size narrowed it down to three schools, exclusive schools always used big amounts of land, even if their population is small, they take a lot of space for facilities. She wrote the address of the three and started walking to the first one, the largest one.

She was dressed in casual clothing, a maid outfit was going to stand out too much. A pair of denim pants and a white blouse, a small blue tie as well, she looked rather plain but she never cared much about her appearance. It had been very long since she had visited the outside world, technology was way more advanced than she remembered. Kappa had some technology as well but theirs was more focused on other areas.

She saw the large stone building of the school she was facing, she noticed that a certain uniform started to become more common the more she got near it. Unfortunately it was the same uniform the girl from earlier wore, had Yuuka taken control of the school? Was this girl an agent she sent to stop her from seeing what she had done?

–S-stop already! I have you now! –the pig tailed again, good, she could ask away.

–Do you work for Kazami?

–… No way! –the expression of fear in her eyes confirmed that

–Then why are you following me?

–You are not registered. I can't allow you into the city

–Where could I fix this problem? Do I have to stay in custody? –Kuuroko didn't expect this girl to be so polite.

–Erhm… May I ask why you ran away from me a while ago?

–Wouldn't you run if someone sent by Yuuka was after you?

–… Alright I don't blame you. Well I need to take you to a detention center, there you could apply for access papers. That if you had a proper reason to enter without them.

–Perfect then. Should we go now?

–Y-yeah… What is your name anyway?

–Izayoi Sakuya, at your service. –This girl was nice and polite, her face had a shape that attracted her for some reason, other features utterly repelled her, even though she was very attractive for most standard some features were very repulsive to Kuroko. It reminded her of a face she feared, her cold attitude added some more reasons to feel repelled from the gray haired girl.


	37. XXXVII Famous vampire hunter

–What do you mean by that? Time froze?

–It seems like it… If it wasn't for that I would be disfigured for life

–Time froze… –The nun with perfect memory was as scattered as always

–Is it a spell?

–Magic doesn't mess with time. It's a veda.

–Veda?

–A rule that cannot be broken… Vedas are the only weakness of god, he has to follow those rules as well.

–Wait what? It means we could defeat god by breaking his rules?

–No. Breaking a Veda is something only few had managed to do so, and you can only manage to break one at a time.

–It means god doesn't break those rules, because by doing so he would get under a more stern set of rules?

–Touma you are very smart… That is exactly my point, breaking one veda would mean he could only break that one from there on. But time stopping… Perhaps Xipe Totec is not our only problem now. –Index liked to call Yuuka by different names.

–You know of someone capable of handling time? I thought you said no magician could do it

–Not a magician. An ESPer… Lunacy Dial, there are records of him working with Nesessarius

–Touma sat down and started listening closely

–He was the one who defeated dracula, the one who stopped the rats from taking over the world. Lunacy Dial worked in England along with two priests in order to finish the vampire. Most of times we'd use a deep blood but Nosferatu was too smart for that.

–A vampire hunter? An ESPer who controlled time… What happened?

–Well he disappeared after the vampire died. Maybe whoever was involved in this is related to him.

Time stopped again, Touma stared at Index and tried to make her move my touching her shoulder with her right hand, however time was still for her. Whoever did it was not doing it locally but in general time, leaving Touma out because his Imagine Breaker. He waited for it to start moving again but after half an hour he realized this was not as temporal as the last one, what if time was stopped for years?

He walked outside of his home after leaving a note on the table, so Index wouldn't get scared when she saw Touma disappear before her eyes. He wanted to find whoever was changing the time so much, there was little probability of finding the culprit in one go, but if time was still for a long period there was going to be a chance.

Oddly enough paperwork for the gray haired was already waiting in the detention center. She even had an ID card on her name, so it was all a misunderstanding. Sakuya politely apologized for her recklessness of not carrying any ID with her. She was though set as an assistant professor at the Tokiwadai school, the acceptance letter for a job the maid in disguise was already signed by one of the most respected doctors in the city. An acceptance letter for a job she never applied to. Sakuya read the name under the signature to see who was behind this bureaucratic salvation, Sumireko Usami, a set of questions to answer later, right now she had to keep her mission going.

–It is the first time I see an ESPer teaching… –No wonder why this girl escaped her so easily, why did she know Yuuka anyway? There was some relationship between Sumireko and her though.

–I will do my job the best I can… Though an assistant is not a teacher on its own

–Do you know Dr Usami?

–Not personally, though I would like to thank her for the paperwork.

–I may be able to help you with that. –She grabbed Sakuya's shoulder and teleported out of the office. She rarely took such ways for moving around the city but she wanted to flash her skill to Sakuya. So her opinion about Kuroko was not as low as it seemed to be from the first experience they had. Also she did so because few people would like to travel in such a way, though Sakuya was a teleporter too, she would not get dizzy from the trip.

Sumireko was completely absorbed into her work, she cursed a little and kept typing in her computer. She was writing corrections in a paper, she always cursed when she had to do so. Kuroko cleared her throat, so they would be announced. Sumireko didn't answer. Sakuya knew she was ignoring them on purpose, she had some more important stuff to do. Though she had to get information from her.

–Miss Remilia wants me to retrieve information from Yuuka's stay, thank you for sending your agents to get me. But it would be nicer if next time you gave them information about what they have to do.

–Wait a second please… Kuroko please leave the room… I will talk to you later –Sumireko seemed to type faster than usual and turned around quickly. Kuroko ignored the time manipulation and left the room.

–I don't want to wait. –Sakuya was not happy from losing so much time. Sumireko looked at her wristwatch and at the clock in the computer.

–I really hate it when you do that! Yuuka studies here, if you want to see her check her room at night. Well not study… She sits quiet during classes and pretends the teacher is telling her something of her interest.

–I guess she excels at biology?

–Oddly enough all the sciences… Youkai are either excellent or awful at those subjects. I never took Yuuka or a good student.

–What about history?

–She always writes the wrong answer… –Sumireko giggled when she said the word "wrong".

–You know I would fail those tests too, history is always changed.

Sumireko only signed the papers so Sakuya wouldn't cause a disaster, she probably would not do such a thing but she wanted to take her precautions. Now that see saw Sakuya closely she started to see some patterns in her face, her inner voices started screaming possible names for who she looked alike. She never stared at her from such a short distance, she never visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion anyway. Why did she recognize this face?

–White hair? It is obvious! Maybe far relative of him?

–The red eyes too don't forget the red eyes.

–Please be quiet… I need to concentrate

–You need no concentration Sumi, we are brainstorming it is way faster.

–Accelerator's factions indeed… She looks like a female version of him.

–Help please… Mommy? I need silence

–Not silence my child. She looks like someone else though… It is hard to tell, though.

–Those cheeks and eyebrows are not Accelerator's… The nose changes too

–Do you have any family here Sakuya? –A vague question, she didn't want to be too invasive though she was curious to know if she was related to him or not. Such resemblances were not common.

–… All the true family I will have lives here –A grammar error with time? No, with her time was rather the one being wrong.

–How old are you really? Counting from the year you were born.

–… You say a thing about this and I'll make sure Flandre snaps your neck

–Not interested in making public such information.

–I'm in my late teens… Though counting from the year of my birth my age would be negative.

–Of course! Then she was indeed related to Accelerator, a descendant then. Though Sakuya kept speaking, giving little information was as dangerous as giving none. If Sumireko was to know the future she had to know certain bits of it to keep history as close as the original. Sakuya had to give just enough for Sumireko's actions not to change the course of events. Each movement, each word affected history greatly. Sakuya could see the whole ramification of it the whole time, something she never shared with anyone. She knew what information Sumireko needed to have in order to stay in the best path for the future.


	38. XXXVIII The servant of the lady of fate

Yuuka had already left Academy City years ago. Now the flow of events went back to their usual flow with time. Accelerator was already a grown man, he still shared his home with Last Order while Misaka worst left to seek a future on her own. The gods were trying more than ever to finish the science world, the war was nearer every day.

Now the alliance between the church and the gods was open, which meant they were united against their common enemies. Gensokyo, Academy City and the Moon Capital were together too in open political treaties. Though the treaties were more beneficial for Gensokyo while the Moon Capital offered no help under most conditions. Humans where free to flee their world and join Gensokyo in case of war. It seemed unfair but Aleister had no other choice.

Amaterasu cared for human survival but the political pressure of True Gremlin forced her to take position as its enemy. Yuuka seemed to be human's triumph card for very long until they realized she was not there to defend them, she only wanted to make humans capable of defending themselves. After finishing her job she left them on their own. She still visited some friends in the outside world but she took no action to solve human problems.

Accelerator was the only person who stood Yuuka's training. Hyouka had learned some things too but she was not willing on putting such a burden in others. In order to ensure secular human survival Accelerator agreed to teach other ESPers, he was just as ruthless to them as Yuuka was with him. However no person complained since everyone agreed that those methods worked.

Some years later Accelerator married Last Order, she was the one who asked for it. She was now old enough to understand her feelings, and realized she wanted to marry Accelerator. A year later she was pregnant, though the baby wasn't born in 9 months but in 3. Last order was shocked, she was depressed to see her baby dying without much to do. Though the baby was healthy, it was a miracle.

Later on Last order and Accelerator understood the reason why their daughter was born in such a short period. She was capable of moving time at will, Accelerator could change every variable in a vector but time, his daughter could do it with ease. It later became obvious to them that the child could control space as well, practically that made her power the extended version of Accelerator, she could change every single variable in a vector, she didn't even have to touch them.

Though to change spacial dimensions to change a vector was something far more complicated for the girl than for the father. The more powerful you are the more difficult it becomes for you to control it, to narrow things down gives you more self control but less freedom.

Last Order had no names thought for the kid if she was a girl, in case of being born make her name would have been Touma, many Misakas in the network seemed to like that name. While Accelerator got to pick up the name and chose Yuka. The surname was Mikoto since Accelerator had none.

Religion was organized into a single unit too. Italy was the first country where its government became completely submissive to the Vatican. The tibet conquered China and became a sub state of the Russian Orthodox empire. Protestants agreed to join the Roman Catholic Church in exchange for being able to keep their rules different. So now America, Europe and Asia were together in a single religious government, where the Cardinal council was the head of it. They were strong united, the gods lent them help too, but Lunarian technology was just as scary as Academy City's, Gensokyo was a land inhabited by weapons of mass destruction.

Accelerator was the General in charge of the ESPer army. He had a deep loyalty to Yuuka and he responded only to her orders, though she had became more distant with time. She only cared about her garden and lived alone with her two gatekeepers inside of Mugekan. She was the Lady of Gensokyo who cared less for this war. She only wanted humans to be capable of defending themselves, once they had that knowledge she left them on their own.

Mikoto Yuka, she grew up with legends from Gensokyo, the paradise land for those who weren't of god's liking. How it slowly became one with hells and heaves, how it absorbed many worlds. Nowadays Gensokyo and the Moon Capital were under different governments but shared resources. Academy City now depended more on those two fantastic worlds more than Earth's government.

She learned too about the demon who she shared a name with. To most humans she was considered one, to those close to her she was a god whose methods were not morally correct. Some members of the church who were captured had confessed that they would kill any person from Gensokyo but Yuuka, those who were close to her, even those who were her enemies considered her holy.

One of the gods was specially against the Youkai Union, Hecatia Lapislazuli, a goddess of hell under the service of the Dark King, Tezcatlipoca. Those humans against the church feared her more than anything, she seemed to be immune to anything they had for her. She had the power to be in many worlds at once, but she kept her soul in hell, those bodies in the outside were capable of regenerating without a problem while in fact Hecatia was never in true danger.

Yuuka in a rush of recklessness, boredom and love for humans had asked Accelerator to go to hell and get rid of Hecatia. There were many ways inside of hell, but walking into Mugenkan and following the path of Yggdrasil's root was the easiest one for him. His wife and daughter didn't feel much worry for him, Hecatia was strong but he was considered a demon by gods themselves. The one who held the power of a god went to face a god itself.

Ending Hecatia would end the war, or that was the main trend of thought after seeing she was the only god who hated secular humans that much. Accelerator left being considered a hero, everyone waiting for his return and celebrate, but he never did, as the years went by the hope started to diminish. The way to hell was long but not that long anyway. Last Order and Yuka were not certain of his death until they received a package, inside there were the bones of the person they were waiting for.

Days later humans started receiving messages from the gods. Tangaroa was killed years ago but it was Yuuka who did it, they could do nothing about it but to attack her directly, that would mean war. Accelerator was a human and that was a sin of the worst kind. He indeed won against Hecatia, but he had to hide in hell for much time, in the end Yama herself found him and gave him the proper punishment; death.

Yuka tried to find consolation on her mother but she was just as devastated, that cold man was very loving to his family. Now they were on their own, the pity from others was too much to bear. Yuka prove to be the strongest of the two when she walked back from the grocery store to her home. The door was open but her mother was nowhere to be seen, maybe her mother was asleep, she had been sleeping a lot lately, a sign of a depression they had to attend soon. She decided to let her mother sleep in her room without entering, it would wake her up and bring her back to this horrible existence.

According to Last Order she talked to Yuuka in her dreams, she was very alike Accelerator in some senses, enough to bring her peace. Though this time she wasn't talking to the lady of Mugenkan, later that night, when dinner was ready Yuka found her mother cold and peaceful in her bed. There was an apologizing farewell note, and an empty flask of liquid klonopin. At least Last Order had gone peacefully. The Misaka network had done the same thing, unfortunately Last Order shared her sadness to her kind.

Yuka decided to leave to the fantasy land her father spoke about, the people were speaking too much about her. They talked about the daughter of the hero who calmed the gods down, and the woman who caused a mass suicide. Unfortunately some Misakas didn't chose a death as peaceful as their server.

Though in Gensokyo anyone minded her origins every youkai feared her. Yuuka's shadow was upon her, they knew she was raised by her last student. The shrine maidens were the only ones who spoke to her, they treated her like they knew her. Two things were made clear, she was not allowed to go into the Scarlet Devil Mansion by any means. She didn't understand why but she obeyed them anyway, their fear was so great she decided not to go.

Another was that Accelerator's fate was set since he accepted studying under Yuuka's wing, her last student and the ones before had the same fate, died doing impossible tasks and became heroes for history. Reimu's mother had slayed the dark demon Kali, and therefore avoid the end of the era of Kali Yuga, though she gave up her life to do so. Yuuka trained people so well they were capable of changing the course of history, to make the prophecies useless. Though all of them gave their lives at following her suggestions.

The problem was that she had nowhere to stay, shrine maidens were not particularly living in spacious homes, while Marisa liked to experiment on dangerous thing, to top it off she had a Jupiter Missile she called "Mimi-chan" in the basement. The only one who took her in was Yuuka herself, though she took an interest for Yuka. She wanted her to become one of her students too.

During those times she started to develop the ability to see her own time, the stay in Gensokyo had unlocked some of her potential. The fake ESPer Yuuka was teaching her without even trying, and her visions made it clear that she had no other way to live but that one. One day she would die too under her orders, and she would follow them without hesitation, even with full knowledge of her death.

Yuka decided to find another way, and eventually she did, if the present made it impossible to her to survive she was going to escape from it. She traveled to the past, something she never tried before, but her existence in the present stopped being, she started living during the times where technology didn't present a threat to the church.

She kept her name and nickname given to her by her ability back in Academy City (as any other lvl5 would have), Yuka Mikoto and Lunacy Dial. Though she was better known for the later one. Though she did many things the one she is remembered mostly about is for slaying demons. She wanted to make sure the world in the future didn't had demons nor evil gods.

Slowly she became one of the most feared hunters in the world, she started to specialize in the ones people feared the most, vampires. Youkai whose existence depended solely in human death, she knew she could not take on the Sleeping Terror anyway. During those times she was considered the goddess of nature, facing her would mean at best the fate her father had. She went to Europe where an outbreak of pest started to hit, there she found out the cause was as she imagined one of the members of vampire aristocracy. Vlad III, of the Draculesti family, a Romanian prince whose cruelty became famous during the eras.

The story of his death was well documented though Yuka's identity was hidden under the name of Abraham Van Helsing, she didn't want to be very well known among the Vampire community. The church though knew her well and respected her doing. She decided to live in England in the years of peace that followed. She then decided to change pace and left for China in the years of imperialism.

She lived at Hong Kong and became a clock merchant, she was known for only selling the best. It was there where she heard about a dark mansion everyone feared. In the north there was the rumor of an English lady who was just as cruel to humans as Vlad. The behavior was very well known to her, a vampire lived there.

The mansion was located at the outskirts of the city. The locals' fear was something that proved her idea, the name of the mansion made it more than obvious. It was the same mansion Reimu prohibited her to visit, The Scarlet Devil Mansion. Such a demon had to be very dangerous for her not to be allowed, she could read her fate and saw how easy it would be for her to kill the vampire living in there.

How wrong she was, she didn't imagine the lady of the mansion could control the same thing that allowed her to win. Remilia Scarlet could control one's fate as will, when she fought against her Yuka could see how easily Remilia could fool her prescience, at times she even made fun of her ability. Remilia changed her fate with each move, from getting married with her to killing herself just because.

At least Remilia wasn't the one who did all the slaying, she found out it was her little sister, Flandre Scarlet. Remilia even tried to keep her in control, she had to live in human blood but she preferred not to kill them, she didn't mind murder but she preferred not to do it. If it wasn't for her abilities Yuka would have died under Flandre's hands the second they first met.

In the end when Yuka was too tired to continue and passed out Remilia locked her fate. She awoke inside of the mansion completely unharmed, Remilia was kind enough to nurse her back to health. Though when she realized the reason why she understood many things too. She was to be Remilia's servant for as long as both of them were alive, she saw those futures where she tried to revel and understood that changing fate would have gruesome consequences.

Remilia also changed her name, Yuka Mikoto didn't seem fit for the new head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She was now to be known as Izayoi Sakuya, the maid Remilia Scarlet always wished for, powerful and smart enough to see she had no other option but to follow her duties.

Later on they saw the Opium war and survived the social pressure of their nationality in a land that hated them. Another huntress decided to come and take on Remilia, though this time it was Sakuya the one who defeated her. Remilia took a liking for the Chinese girl who tried to finish her, and changed her fate too. Sakuya managed to convince her to accept her new fate and try to live as happily as she could with it, but the girl did it only under the condition of keeping her clothing. She was a red guard with the name of Hong Meiling, a master of Xinyi she was the best in the area at her job. For that she was turned into the gatekeeper of the mansion.

Soon after Meiling's addition to the mansion Remilia decided to move the mansion to a new world where demons could live freely, she had heard it from her best friend Patchouli Knowledge, an English magician who was raised from birth to be an encyclopedia of forbidden books, her poor health allowed the Anglican Church to keep her in total control. She started a mail friendship with Remilia, they became such good friends that Remilia (whose ability was unknown to Patchouli) changed her fate to be free to do whatever she wanted. Patchouli went to live with her friend when she escaped from the Anglican church.

Sakuya didn't know Index very well, she had heard of her but never really had a close talk with her. The only thing she knew about the nun was that she and Touma were in a relationship where none of them admitted it but rejected any romantic action with anyone else but each other. She also knew about Index's name origin, she was an encyclopedia who had a heavy conditioning to the church in the beginning. Now she understood why she was so conditioned in the first place, Patchouli, their first Index Librorum Prohibitorum escaped and joined a demon.

Also in exchange Patchouli set a spell where it didn't allow Flandre to escape the mansion, not until she was mature enough to leave without causing a massacre. A great rain would fall when she left the mansion leaving her paralyzed, Sakuya could very easily retrieve her back into the mansion.

Patchouli informed Remilia about the fantasy land known as Gensokyo and suggested the moving of the mansion to it. It would be easy with Sakuya's space handling power, Patchouli set the exact coordinates where the castle could be located and Sakuya moved it with ease. The youkai at Gensokyo didn't mind the invasion of the land, they even welcomed them. Sakuya kept her former knowledge about Gensokyo to herself, its future too, she could not tell it to anyone, not yet.

Sumireko was the first person who it was convenient to know about Gensokyo, because her daughter Renko was the one whose fate was to become Accelerator's successor as humanity's protector.


	39. XXXIX Awakening

The disaster of the powerless ESPer incident was starting to be fixed, slowly but steadily everyone started to go back to normal, including her. She just wanted to go home and take a shower, maybe watch a movie with her daughter.

When she arrived at home all of that crumbled, Anti Skills were gone from the building, some of them had stayed but they were too injured to keep anything safe. She rushed upstairs to see that her house was broken into. She was starting to feel dizzy from the shock, she was preparing herself for the worst, though Renko was sitting in the living room reading a book. There were bodies everywhere in the room, Renko was oblivious of them. Sumireko reached for her child and hugged her tight, how could it be? She was not an ESPer.

Then she heard a voice inside of her head, it wasn't one of those she already had inside, this was… herself, from another body. Renko was talking to her, the same curse she carried Renko had it too. Though the voice calmed her down at first. In fact Sumireko's mind inside of Renko made sure to keep all of those minds in control, Renko shared all the memories with them turning her into a very smart kid. But Sumireko gave up her ability to talk with Renko inside of her mind to be able to contain all the other consciousness inside of her head, the multitude was gagged inside of Renko's mind. Maybe she could be a magician if she wanted to, her own personality was powerless.

When the house was broken into Renko's mind realized the danger and unlocked the multitude, the enraged legion finished with the Skill outs in no time, there were more gang members who attacked than those inside of the room, most of them were vaporized. When the place was safe again Sumireko locked the multitude again and left Renko with no memory of what happened. The good part was that she was so spaced she went to read without realizing the corpses around the house. The Sumireko outside of her mind was feeling extremely fortunate for the turn of events.

Later on that same month Sakuya Izayoi arrived and told her the story of Accelerator, of how he died a hero and how humanity was going to be left defenseless. Then the true ESPer magician, the true messiah, Arjuna incarnated was going to take his place as protector. Now Sumireko with that knowledge understood that the ESPer was going to be herself inside of Renko's mind while the magician was to be Renko herself.

Sumireko now had a mission, to make sure her daughter wasn't as reckless as Accelerator, to make her avoid the same mistakes he did. The ways of buddhism were compatible with a secular life, such as her own, Renko could follow those principles without much problem.


	40. XL Superiority

Yuuka had managed to do it again, everyone but those with no fears revolved around her. Most of them people who sought for power. She wasn't a sociopath, she could feel empathy for people, but only to few, for her humans only mattered to her in a crowd. To animals humans are sociopaths, to humans youkai are too. When an animal shows traits of a human they will relate to it and feel sorry for its pain, they will even give them rights. Yuuka was only empathic with very powerful humans for the same reasons.

She was particularly fond of the Hakurei bloodline, and treated them as equals. Marisa was someone who earned her respect, a common human who slowly became strong enough to be considered youkai. Not a saint, she was a human who slowly was turning into a youkai. It wasn't the first time a human turned into a youkai, Byakuren, Lilith all of them common humans whose tenacity turned them into something of the likes of gods. Sakuya, she didn't admit it, but she felt a lot of respect for her too. Now Accelerator had managed to become one of those few humans Yuuka didn't treat like animals.

It was actually Amaterasu the one who set her to take care of humanity, it was a bet she lost to the Queen of gods. If Amaterasu managed to turn a human into something worth saving Yuuka would agree to protect humans from extinction. Yuuka never thought those small pieces of dust could attain such levels, but then the Hakurei bloodline was created. They were only female born, Yuuka agreed to make them by using a small piece of her soul. So the bet was actually fair.

They were not very religious even though they were made priestesses. They believed in god since they had many proofs for its existence but because they had came from Yuuka they didn't like to follow any god, mainly because they were in a very small potions gods on their own. Practically powerless, but they learned quick. A Hakurei maiden would become quite strong at adulthood, not because of their soul since it held nearly the same power of a human's, but because their own means.

Their moral code was extremely close to that of Yuuka. Amaterasu was smart, she knew the only way Yuuka would get a good first impression from humans was if they were made after her own image. That is how the seraph who treats humans as animals became one of its guardians.

She had taught some of them, and enjoyed their company. She was so fond on them she turned her shape into that of a human to be able to interact better. She didn't want to be worshiped anymore, when she was shapeless the shrine maidens treated her with great respect and fear. When the Hakurei god took a human shape they started to talk like friends. Eventually the Hakurei bloodline forgot the fact that the green haired was their god.

Yuuka rarely appeared in human form, mostly she did it through the dreams of the shrine maidens. Humans had imagined her with many shapes but she never kept one for too long. Amaterasu had tried to turn her into a god many times, Aranjani, Durga, Xipe, Gaia, but she stayed as a gremlin. However in the later years she started to realize how youkai started to crowd around the Hakurei shrine.

Another gremlin proposed an idea to Yuuka, for them both to leave the comfort of their ethereal existence and create a paradise for those beings who were not liked by most gods, a refuge. Yuuka agreed to it with the condition that they both made this pardise a unified world. Those hells which were not in Yama's jurisdiction, worlds of demons who liked to live alone. Yama found out about the plan, but she liked it too, she would grant them permission so no god or gremlin would bother them in this demon world, with a few conditions.

Yama was to be the judge of death in that world, they would be judged on their own moral code to be fair. She also wanted to place a small heaven in there, so those who followed the outside codes would go to a fair place too. Hakugyoukurou was to become a part of their land, she had appointed a human ghost in the care of it, and she created the Konpaku bloodline to keep this small heaven protected in a world of demons.

Yuuka finally made a permanent human shape for herself. She had no name at the time so she named herself Yuuka (a nickname a shrine maiden had picked for her because she always smelled like herbs) her surname was Kazami in reference to her family line, wind watcher, Rudra was the name of those deities of destruction, Rudra was also referred as a deity of wind. A riddle anyone solved but a nun she met later on.

She made a world for herself in the middle of the dream world, a place she liked to visit and Gensokyo the new land she and her friend had created. The gremlin who had the idea already had a name for herself, she even held a human shape from a long time ago; Yakumo Yukari. They made this land around the shrine of the human bloodline Amaterasu made for Yuuka, that girl was to be set as the guardian of that land. Yukari also found the girl quite sympathizing, their personalities were made specially for youkai to like.

Yukari on her own was a gremling worth mentioning, she was never taken as a god by any human but one crazy writer who ended up calling her "Yog Sothoth". She found the name amusing but she liked her current name too much to change it.

Slowly Gensokyo became a target for many, humans didn't like to go there while the gods considered offensive that Yuuka and Yukari had left them to make such a mockery of them. Keeping all of their enemies safe, it was an insult. Yukari decided to seal the place, while Yama created a whole new universe for it to sit on. Some people think it was Yuuka the one who did it, but her creation abilities were never that good.

The world didn't have a name at the time, Yuuka named it Land of Fantasy, or as we know it Gensokyo. Yukari made sure it stayed hidden, to protect it, Yuuka destroyed anything that harmed the land, while Yama made sure people behaved. Without knowing they three had taken the role of the trimutri of that new universe.

The Hakurei shrine maidens acted the same way Yuuka would if she was in their place, because they were part of her. There were always two Hakurei souls, one for the child the other for the mother, when one died the soul would go to the ying yang orb, when they were born the soul would go out of it and get into the child. It was a gift Amaterasu gave the Hakurei to fill many gaps, it made sure their bloodline carried part Yuuka's soul and in the beginning it was to protect themselves in case Yuuka didn't like them.


	41. XLI True ESPer

Aleister was showing signs of aging, he was carrying a lot of stress. Yuuka had brought two major treats in the city, he didn't even plan those. As soon as the city's seal was lift Yukari jumped away in a dimensional rift. He regretted not doing as Erich and keep his distance from the trouble, VIVIT was useless to Accelerator now as he had rejected the maid and asked Yuuka for proper training. At least she was teaching programming to Misaka Worst and Last Order, but who used LISP anymore but AI's?

He was still willing to know who that new girl was, he always knew about ESPers but this one was a completely new one. She was maybe the first lvl5 teleporter, Sumireko knew her but she never shared much information with him. There was no way he could see or detect her time manipulation skills, she was very careful with them which always made them seem like pure teleportation.

Then the white haired girl appeared in front of him, he didn't expect her to know the way inside, was she so reckless to teleport into a place she didn't know? Or she was so skilled she could do it without any danger? Maybe he could ask.

–Do you have a death wish little girl?

–I made this space temporarily bigger so it was impossible for me to teleport into something.

–Why are you telling me this?

–Sooner or later you will find out what I can do, this whole city is crowded with proves. In fact I am here to calm your need for information. I don't want you to check on me in the future –She wasn't going to tell him the full story, if she did he would make an artificial version of herself because he had the "materials" for doing so. Though she would get rid of him if she told him everything he thought he needed to know.

–It seems fair, I won't check on you if you tell me who you are

–Don't you want to know why I am here?

–You were looking for Yuuka… Let me guess, you want to check on her.

–This city is full of proves… I am Izayoi Sakuya, head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion in Gensokyo –It wasn't a lie that was her identity at the moment.

–Nice meeting you. What can you do then? Any comment in my program for teleporters?

–Yes teach them non euclidean geometry… They will thank you sooner or later. Well I can control time and space.

–Prescience?

–Only limited to my own destiny. –there it went his plan for capturing her, there was no way of catching her without alarming Gensokyo. If he tried she would find a way of causing a youkai invasion. Sakuya knew he knew that, that's why she was here in the first place.

–By the way I heard someone here has learned Master Spark… Hope it is someone loyal to you.

–So that's how that was called? What is it?

–An energy blast composed of every single type of energy. It requires a lot of power to pull it off. It can be done by a spell… But I doubt that in here. –Sakuya knew from the future that Kazakiri could fire it, the first and only person who fired it without the use of magic.

–I didn't ask if it was a spell for obvious reasons… –Sakuya left before he finished the sentence. She was here only to get him off her back and to make him understand Kazakiri was capable of defending herself.


	42. XLII The imaginary number capital

It had been a month already since her roommate had left the school, she had enrolled somewhere else. They tried to set another student with her but she also tried to change schools. There were rumors about what she did, the green haired walked out night dressed in normal clothing, acting as bait to lull criminals to her. Those rumors were true, she hunted those pesky humans for sport, in her eyes she was doing community work. The last nights it had turned boring, criminals were afraid of walking out at night, Yuuka had given those fool enough to attack her gruesome deaths. They knew it was her because the bodies reeked of flowers, that musk was exclusive for Yuuka.

Misaki, the queen of Tokiwadai kept her status as the queen but she didn't even dare to look directly into her eyes. She was far more scary than Accelerator, at least he cared about the world he lived in, but Yuuka only cared about her own plants. In fact she never cared about the world she stayed on, unlike Accelerator, if everyone around her left in fear, she would not change her habits by much. She was self sufficient, like a plant.

She used a couple of hours of her spare time during the day to train Accelerator. He was still very inexperienced and alike Sakuya his main defect was that he relied too much on his senses. He didn't see that weakness as clearly as she did, Yuuka only focused in mental training, which was extremely boring. He had asked her that day to have a sparring match. Yuuka left her umbrella asides and prepared for his attack without even guarding.

Accelerator gained momentum and augmented it, he had to use a lot of power to be able to move her. Though Yuuka didn't even dodge, Accelerator felt how the ground lost its grip and let him slide without much control. He tried to redirect the vectors under his feet to gain stability but the ground changed as fast as he modified the vectors, he hit a wall. He got up and readied to use wind to move around, though, when the air was compressed to such extents it became very viscous, it was even more viscous than water.

–Are you doing this?! –Accelerator was frustrated floating on the air trying to fight the air now behaving like a dilatant fluid. Suddenly it turned pseudoplastic, the force he was using to stabilize himself smashed him against the wall.

–I'm only doing minor changes in the environment, you rely too much on a reality.

–Why are you doing this? It is unfair!

–Do you think I'm the only one who can do this? Believe me I'm one of the friendly ones.

–he sighed –What in the world are you?

–I am who I am! And believe me that is the most humble answer I have.

–…

–Yuuka had been indeed nice, she could have turned the air in the environment into pure nitrogen and kill every human within seconds. It was like fighting the angel again, but she was different, Yuuka had an actual strategy.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of the city a girl with long dark hair walked in with the same ease Yuuka did. She wore a red and white (more white than red) Junihitoe and a golden crown, she wouldn't come inside Academy City if it wasn't for an invitation sent to her. Aleister knew calling the queen of the gods was a long shot, many people prayed to her few received such a direct answer. Maybe if they attained peace directly Academy City would be able to get free from Gensokyo.

Amaterasu didn't want to be seen so she walked inside of the city at night. Yuuka liked to walk at night too, after all youkai ruled it. She knew the ESPers wouldn't try to attack her, magicians wouldn't even think about attacking one of the personalities of god.

Yuuka stopped giving her lesson about how to fight and win in a very unfair situation. The flowers never lied, and no human knew how she looked like. What she had sensed through them was not an illusion. Yuuka's face formed a calmed smile and looked down at Accelerator who was still struggling to learn that one had to take a bit of damage to gain the upper hand. More than anything his flaw was his fear of pain, something he didn't even know he feared, it was subconscious.

–Perhaps you will have to put this in practice before we thought –Yuuka smiled and helped him up. There was no way she could face Amaterasu on her own, maybe with him and Hyouka (even though she didn't want to) they would be able to hold her back.

Aleister was watching all this from his confinement, scared from the fact that Yuuka was going to attack his last home. Kazami didn't care much about him or the city, she was doing this only for a few people living in it. So far he knew the place where Index and Touma stayed was going to be the only place she would defend. Aleister could see that Yuuka wanted the walking library for herself. She didn't even remember at times Touma existed, maybe it had to do with her not being human. His thoughts were stopped.

–What have you done?! You are a fool indeed! –he turned to see two girls, he didn't seem surprised to see them inside the building. After all they were the ones who told him how to build it. The lunarian generals, if it wasn't for the security of this room they would have sent a rabbit to talk to him.

–Nice seeing you both again. –he bowed as he could

–I would like to say the same. You allowed Yukari into your plans? Even we are not that foolish! –Yorihime was the one speaking, her sister was just fanning herself and checking on the equipment

–You barely helped me after Tree Diagram was destroyed, the information was lost

–That is your fault, you put one of our computers up there, but inside of your satellite!

Years ago, before he lost the ability to roam free in the world. Aleister was contacted by the Lunarians. He met a purple haired girl with rabbit ears, a blazer and short hair, apparently she was a moon rabbit. She explained that the Lunarians had been looking at him for long, and realized he was the human with the capacity to bring purity to earth. In a sign of pity they would give him technology to accomplish his dream of a paradise on earth. That way at least a part of the earth would be pure enough for them not to feel sick by looking at the earth. His master Aiwass had transcended long ago, and he had nothing to keep going, but now, with the Lunarian people's help he would be able to get going.

When he had built a city by using the technology the lunarians had taught him, they gave him a computer of their own. The thing was outdated by centuries but in earth that thing was completely new, tree diagram. The imaginary number technology, as human called it, was very old for Lunarians. It was like teaching monkeys to make stone knifes. Now everything he had done, was getting destroyed. Long ago the Watatsuki sisters had learned not to mess with Yakumo Yukari, she knew too much about everything.

They had orders to capture her and lock her in the moon but she managed to blackmail her way out of it. Tsukuyomi wasn't happy but he had to agree that leaving her free was the best decision. They didn't seem to mind Yuuka's presence, he wondered why (after all she was way more dangerous than Yukari).

–I called Amaterasu because of this… She will help me out of this! –Yorihime didn't answer, Toyohime laughed giving her back to Aleister, checking what he had done with their knowledge.

–Do you think she cares about you? She cares about humans as a whole, she agrees to Yuuka's methods. Yukari is what we mind, you are giving her too much information.

–I had told her nothing!

–She knows where to recognize Lunarian technology when she sees it! She is helping Yuuka on this just to provoke us!

–Why do you fear her so much? You can draw the power of the gods upon yourself –Aleister was starting to get pissed, he was tired of being looked down at.

–What a silly boy… I draw power from the Enma of hell, Lady Yama. –Aleister lost the little color he had on his face. She had to make him understand what he had unleashed into the city.

–You are fool but not ignorant I see. Who told you about the flower incident? Why do you think Yukari talked to you about it?

–… –Aleister was quiet, he had nothing to say.

–If she can defeat Lady Yama like that she would destroy me without an effort. Do you think I'm the only one who knows holy weaponry?

–For the first time in many years he felt regret and fear. –Don't worry tank boy. If she wanted this city for herself she would have taken it already. She surpasses the god I depend on, but many other gods best her by much.

–What can I do about it? You are just saying this to make me feel small

–Isn't it working? You had stepped up in the food chain by a bit and you are already losing everything to Yukari.


	43. XLIII Forbidden fruit

They found her quickly, Amaterasu wasn't exactly hiding. According to Yuuka she was a magician, someone sent by the church to capture one of them both. He didn't think twice when he saw the girl in the royal robe and attacked her when they spotted her. He wanted Yuuka to realize how strong he was, so far it had only been failure when she got to see him. It was very bad luck for him, he had to prove her wrong. So far everything for him had been easy, but now he was playing in another league, his power alone was not enough to win.

He leaped and took momentum by using the wind around him. It was a fast strike but with a lot of power into it, if he did this to the ground a small city would have been destroyed. Though the Japanese magician just shielded her face with her sleeve.

Yuuka laughed when the bones flew out of his hand, even his arm got broken. The robe was harder than anything he had touched ever in his life. A little kid hitting a stone with the momentum of a truck. He took the pain and attempted to punch the girl once more with his left hand but she dodged and gripped his fist.

–Every time. Is this the way of greeting someone? –Accelerator didn't understand a thing, the girl held his hand with such care, but he could not get free from her grip. Her vectors could be moved but they moved back on their own.

–Like I am greeting you

–Oh. Sorry boy I'm not talking to you. I apologize for the hand, if I knew you were that strong I would have dodged –The dark haired lady looked at Yuuka who was still laughing

–Perhaps you should give him a hand!

–You just fooled this boy into hitting me to make that pun?! It isn't even funny!

–You know each other?! She is right this isn't funny! –Amaterasu had released him, he was starting to feel the pain in his hand now that the adrenaline was gone

–It isn't funny to you both. But I think this is pure comedy. What brings you here Amy?

–You already know it. Just ask directly if you want it that bad.

–Yuuka puffed her cheeks –Alriiiight! What did you bring me for my birthday?

–Accelerator had fainted now from blood loss

–I forgot about your student… Let's take him to a hospital if you don't want him to end like Kasen

–Now that would look really cool on him!

–Yuuka I'm burning your gift if we don't take him

–She even ran to retrieve Accelerator. The blood had stained his clothing but not Amaterasu's. Every layer of her clothing was a walking church on their own, she wasn't paranoid but it was a gift from her friends. She liked the care it was done with, Amaterasu was a very sentimental person, the same reason why she allowed Yuuka to call her Amy.

They left him in the hospital after explaining to him the reason she was there. She had came to Academy City to celebrate Yuuka's anniversary of taking a human form and keeping it, practically her birthday. The main reason why she did it was because Amaterasu's last name was Kazami, literally they were sisters.

The surname was not exclusive to Yuuka. Kazami is the way the Rudra call themselves, wind watchers. Those you could foresee disaster by their expressions only, mainly because they were the most powerful family in the universe. After them came the Adyita, whose surname was in fact Yakumo, their influence was higher than that of the Kazami. Last there came the Yamaxanadu, the creators. A Seraph is a piece of god's mind with an incarnated form.

The families were very isolationists, the servants rarely recognized someone from the other faction. The three families were in fact parts of god's mind, it is impossible for so much to be contained into a single personality. God had divided himself into three, Catholics saw them too, the Rudras were the "father" the personality who ruled in times of yore. Adyitas were known as the "son" who were not at all derived from the destroyers but were equals. The creators is the part of god that rarely is mentioned the "holy spirit" they were the ones who created the world, Adyitas created the boundaries among things to turn that shapeless blob into a universe, Rudras made sure nothing that could threaten their creations stayed for too long.

Rudra, the ego of god, divided itself into four pieces (who made them the piece with the least members, Adyita was divided in 10 and Brahma (creation) into hundreds of pieces). Consciousness, instinct, personality and memories. The consciousness was Amaterasu, which made her the wisest, instinct was Tezcatlipoca, hot headed which brought his demise later on, memories was Tsukuyomi who was called Hares by humans, he was the smartest of them all and applied everything he knew into fantastic technology (there is a reason why high end technology is always deeply rooted in war), Yuuka, the one who took more time to embrace a shape, was the personality. That latest piece of knowledge was something Index should not know.

She was aware of the green haired being part of god, but she could not know that she was the one whose behavior was the closest to the complete being. Index preferred to think Amaterasu (who for her held another name) was the one who carried personality. That information had never been written and it is only known to the Rudra themselves, not even the Adyita know that. In a small parenthesis it is worth mentioning that Yakumo Yukari was not one of the 10 pieces of the respective personality of the trinity but a blood born daughter of one of them.

Amaterasu held Yuuka very dear, and her sister loved her back as well, for a reason she had a garden of sunflowers. Not even the fact that Yuuka was staying in a human city was going to stop her from doing her yearly visit. The room Yuuka stayed in sounded too austere for her sister, but it was something she never minded, of course we are talking about the aristocrat who liked to get her hands dirty with mulch during spring.

Amaterasu got a wooden box out of her robes and opened it. Inside there were some dried flowers which only grew in Amaterasu's home. When dried they could be either turned into a silk-like fabric which was tougher than anything on earth, which was the material Yuuka's umbrella was made out of. The other use was distilling them to extract magic ore, which could be later on used in tools (it was ironic how humans used this mineral turned into fibers to then create their "walking churches" however it is harder to come by the raw flower than the magic ore which was widely used by the gods who later on gave it to humans). Another way of getting smaller amounts of magic ore is by extracting it from dragon blood, but dragons are way too hard to kill.

Also there some metal boxes (plain tin) filled with rare teas. For humans they could be used for healing or getting to live for grossly long amounts of time, for people like Amaterasu and Yuuka they were just very tasty treats.

Some books of plain human fiction which Yuuka enjoyed reading, and at the bottom of the box there was a red plaid two piece suit; a skirt and a vest. There was a white shirt for the outfit and a yellow tie. This was not a gift but rather a favor Yuuka had asked for, during the incident with Reimu and the Imagine Breaker, where her mind was locked in a human body (the personality of god was left blind drifting away in the void). The suit she had was turned into shreds, it was a good thing she wasn't wearing it at the time.

Tsukuyomi had made it for Amaterasu in Yuuka's behalf, he was the one who made the clothing for Amaterasu too, he didn't use flower paste but silk from worms who were fed solely on those flowers. When he was asked for the favor was when he found out about what was happening in his little experiment with humans (he never cared much about them anyway). He didn't like the fact that his sister had walked so freely into his plans and changed them, but it wasn't something he could change. His plans with Academy City and Aleister Crowley were not as important to him as his sister's well being. He was a strategist but he still gave his family more importance than anything else.

She was happy to finally have her set of normal clothing back, even though she could not use it because she was required to wear the uniform at all times.

Yuuka had taken with her sister's help all the items from the box. It was odd how they even fit inside such a small thing. The bed was completely covered, in Yuuka's opinion one can of tea would have been enough. She prepared the kettle to drink some of it while she put on her new yellow tie in the uniform. It didn't match at all but she preferred it that way. Amaterasu was smelling around in the room, there was something that bugged her, she then got out of the room and started walking in the hallways. It was forbidden for anyone to have guests, Yuuka had enough problems sneaking her sister into the building.

Now she was following the girl in the white junihitoe so she could hide her when anyone came by. She stopped sniffing in front of a door and opened it, what had those two done to get such bad luck? Or perhaps it was good one. Amaterasu was never too disciplined either, she didn't like making people feel uncomfortable. But anyone would tell the queen of the gods she was being rude by walking into places with no permission.

Mikoto and Kuroko's room… Yuuka sighed and walked in behind her sister.

–I'm sorry! She just ran off… –the two girls were staring blankly at the two intruders, one of them was wearing a layered robe and a golden crown, a very weird person indeed. The other was wearing the same thing they did but from experience she was just as eccentric in their minds. The two girls had an opened box of chocolates in front of them, Kuroko was even holding one. The white clad girl with long dark hair reached for one and put it in her mouth.

–You can't just do that! –Misaka was sparkling inside of the room, the girl with the chocolate was lost in the taste with a smile

–I apologize… She just likes chocolate too much… –Kuroko was more delighted that Misaka was so mad about that girl stealing the candy she bought for her beloved sister.

–Then buy your own! You can't just walk in and eat whatever you like

–Isn't that what this earth is for? Everything is laid out so you can get whatever you want from it.

–That doesn't even make sense! –Misaka found this girl even more annoying than Yuuka.

–It does. I see there are wind generators all around the city, you just put them here and took the wind's energy, just how it is supposed to be. Water flows in the rivers and you come and take it from fish. They have more than they need. –Misaka had a tic on her eye

–Who is this? –Yuuka smiled ashamed, the world was indeed made that way (after all they were involved in the making of it), but they had to follow the strange rules humans put over it.

–I will repay you the chocolate… Again I apologize. This is Amy, my big sister. –Amaterasu was about to open her mouth and say her whole name when Yuuka placed another slab of chocolate inside of it.

–You are not sorry! You are just feeding it to her! –Yuuka sighed.

–Amy could you give them a coin? –She was not carrying gold since Touma told her about the true value of those things, the true value for humans that is. Amaterasu reached inside of her robe looking for it.

–You think a coin will do? I bought Belgian truffles! –Kuroko jumped in the discussion but all her rage was gone along with Misaka's when they both saw Amy placing a golden coin on the table. They were now filled with awe. Misaka took the coin, some sparkles came out of it and her hands, gold is known to have a very good conductivity. She could tell if it was pure, or just painted nickel.

–… Isn't this too much for two chocolates?

–I thought chocolate was more expensive… Imagine how hard it is to get a tree to grow the bean, then the bacteria involved to turn it into cocoa. –Amaterasu was right, but she saw the worth being valued by how hard it was to make chocolate from nothingness compared to gold (just 92 protons with some neutrons, electrons were negligible).

–Well the bean is grown in a country with a hot environment, then you just leave the seeds there to rot… –Misaka answered thinking Yuuka's sister was not very smart. Yuuka answered now annoyed.

–Well it is easier to make gold, you just need a big explosion, while carbon needs more care. Then how hard it is to make that carbon into a plant? How hard it is to make a plant create the bean? How hard it is to make the right bacteria to ferment the bean! How hard it is to grow plants with high amounts of sugar? Now imagine how hard it is for those things to happen together! Gold just needs a lot of energy, to make chocolate, you need skill.

–But to us it is easier to get the bean. You sound as annoyed as a person whose credit had not been taken in count. Like you were the one who made cho… –Misaka got quiet after she realized what she said. Sumireko had told her about Yuuka's legendary skill with plants, was this girl the one who actually _made_ the cocoa tree?

–I see you bought this as a gift for your friend. You were offended when you thought the value of the gift was less than it truly was. Don't you thing you had made the same thing from taking gold as being more worth than chocolate? A gift with its value not taken into care, it just becomes a vulgar thing, an insult to the person you cared so much about –Misaka saw how she had misinterpreted this girl. Amy was careless, but far from being a fool.

–If chocolate is a gift who was it made for? –Misaka didn't have to ask this, though Kuroko had not yet seen it. She took her little friend's shoulder and shook her head. They had given them enough hints. Yuuka had created the tree for her sister. Probably had made it after her personal tastes, a treat made specially for someone to like, she would forget about the environment if she ate something custom made for her own tongue as well.

–I guess it is an insult for an insult. We apologize as well… Can we please be left alone in the room? –Amaterasu was about to grab another piece when Yuuka dragged her off the room by force.

–I'm sorry too… I hope the coin is enough to repay the offense done to your own well beings –She didn't talk about the value of the items eaten, but about offending them.

Amaterasu was puffing her cheeks, she wanted more and her sister had not allowed her to take more. She didn't understand why, after all the tree was indeed made for her, if anyone had to feel offended _it would be her_ from them taking the product of _a species she owned by right_. She didn't even mind about the gold, after all it was made in the stars (which she created at will), Yuuka was right, it took more effort to make chocolate than making gold.

They left the school sneaking from teachers. Which was very strange to her, why would Yuuka hide from humans like that anyway? Once out they walked around the city, it was time to celebrate, they were rarely together and they wanted to take the most out of it. That place looked boring at night, there was literally nothing, a city for students who go to bed early. What about those who didn't need to sleep? No wonder why Yuuka was amusing herself with that white haired.

–Sis you told me there might be a clue to where my maid had gone? –Amaterasu was laying on her sister's back when they were walking.

–I think so… I might have heard wrong –Just to mention Kazami are not omniscient as many people believe, they are omnipotent but the omniscient ones were the Yakumo.

–Can we go check? Maybe in the way we can find at least a restaurant… I'd like some sake too

–Good luck… I have found none in this place. –If they did people wouldn't sell it to two girls looking 15 and 17 years old respectively.

–Too bad… Well let's go, I miss my cute little pet. –Yuuka nodded and headed for Touma's apartment.


	44. XLIV Trinity

It was midnight when he heard the knock at the door, just managed to sleep and someone knocked at the door. Index was awakened too, maybe it was Tsuchimikado to talk about a new movie he saw. He didn't expect Yuuka and a girl with white clothes. She looked too alike Yuuka not to tell they were sisters, apart from the hair they were very alike, almost twins. The age difference made it easy for him to realize it wasn't Yuuka with a wig.

–This is Amy… –Index was looking behind in the dark.

–You didn't tell me you were related to her –Index was more calmed now that it was obvious that Yuuka was indeed part of god and not just a demon set in the world to corrupt her.

–She never tells much Index –Amaterasu smiled and bowed to her.

–Wait do you know each other?

–I know Index, she doesn't know me personally though… I know you from stories only though. –Touma pointed at himself, Amaterasu nodded.

–Sorry… Are you a god? –Index almost chocked herself with her tongue

–She isn't just a god… I thought you'd looked more like how we Catholic depict you.

–Wait you mean she is The God?!

–You stop making assumptions… That is how wars start.

–God is too big to be set in a single mind… It's like a cake divided into many pieces, Amy is the biggest one. Therefore she is the one who could be considered as god.

–How can she have a sister then? Is Yuuka god too?

–Yes but I am less god than Amaterasu here…

–Now I get why Index allowed you to walk over her… Sounds like Job.

–Well not really, Index is a catholic meaning she follows the ideas of Jesus… –While she was speaking Yuuka started to pull her sister's sleeve starting to get nervous.

–Together we form a part of the trinity. But she doesn't follow the old testament god but the new testament one, it is a completely different part of the trinity… Stop pulling my clothes! They are getting messy! –Yuuka's plan of reconditioning Index was screwed by now. Index's mouth was foaming. Amaterasu didn't stop there.

–Yeah we part of a whole indeed but we are so different she could even spit at me and it would not be considered an offense since she serves someone else. –When she finished saying those words Touma's lamp flown across the room. Index was very civilized, but Yuuka had taken it too far, she had done everything she considered wrong and now understood why. It wasn't because her ideals were wrong, but because her ideals came from a different part of god. It nearly hit Yuuka if it wasn't for her reflexes.

–… Wait… Every damn time! Please tell me she didn't order you to kill anyone –Index threw Touma's cellphone at Yuuka. Amaterasu had moved closer to Touma watching how Yuuka was getting hit by stuff while it broke when it crashed against her.

–Don't try to stop her…

–How do you know Index won't stop?

–It isn't the first time Yuuka fools someone out of their religion into ours.

–Old testament… So you mean Judaism?

–Funny huh? Shintoism and Judaism serve the same person. Believe me it happens often Hinduism does too.

–… My laptop… SUCH MISFORTUNE!

–My my I said too much but you were distracted by it… Such good fortune.

–Don't mock me I listened! Can you stop her?

–Do you want me to stop her by force?

–…

–Oww that one left a stain. Oh I almost forgot… Do you know where my maid is?


	45. XLV Mad nun

Touma thought the god of the jews was going to kill him in sight. She listened to the full story of how his father had accidentally triggered a spell that forced Mischa out of heavens into the earth. Amaterasu was quite amused by it, according to her she had done things alike by accident too. She did not blame his father, and wished him no harm at all. She even apologized for the fact that the angel tried to destroy the earth. She had given her the order to return to her as soon as possible, she could not find the kettle and wanted some tea. By looking at it you could tell her accidents meant destruction for humans.

She explained to Touma that all the layers in her clothing were walking churches on their own not because she found it nice. In fact she found it quite heavy, the outfit was made for her to walk among humans without causing disasters by turning her head the wrong way. She was the god who created suns with the same ease Yuuka created flowers. Touma inferred correctly that Yuuka's clothing was to seal her to keep the earth safe too. No wonder why she stopped fighting when she was forced to wear a uniform. She had a hard enough time trying not to cause an incident by losing focus.

The seal Yuuka carried was the same Kali held, but Kali got turned into a little kid when she had it put on. Yuuka needed more than that, every piece of her clothing was a seal just as strong, in comparison one could tell that Amaterasu was way stronger than her sister. She walked inside a prison, the protection she received from it was a perk of sealing oneself like that. However not every walking church turns its user weaker by default. It was Tsukuyomi who made the clothes that way. Touma realized how easy Yuuka had really gone on them. Mischa was nothing compared to any of them two.

Now he realized how he was not being lied to, Yuuka had indeed been nice. She didn't mean no harm, her sole wish of destruction would bring death to them. God was young, he could see it now, his mind was composed by childish avatars. No wonder why this world was not perfect, a child that raised the universe, who would raise it? What was it looking for? Fun was too simple, maybe it just felt lonely.

Index then fell asleep again, one of those times where one wakes up and falls asleep, when you can't remember what you did because it was your subconscious speaking. Index decided from the next morning on to ignore Yuuka, even considering her someone she should not look at. The advice from Amaterasu got inside of her mind somewhere she could not access the memory but her brain kept it for her, she could not forget anything anyway. This is what Touma thought.

Yuuka walked out of the room without even saying a word to Touma. Amaterasu apologized for it, it was hard for them to remember his existence, if it wasn't by the fact that she was speaking to him she would forget about it. The cause of his bad luck, every protective god forgot about him, they walked with care not to cause any pain in the world, but for them he was just free space, if they knew about him he would have a better life. Amaterasu walked out of the room, she had lied to him, her sister remembered fully well Touma, she just didn't care about him, too plain to interest her. Amaterasu liked plain people; Yuuka liked to walk among humans like one of them, Amaterasu preferred to be considered a god at all times; Amaterasu walked with humans with many armors on her, Yuuka wore none, only the seals both used to keep the world they helped to build.

Even once Yuuka had asked one of the humans who they kept contact with, and asked him to kill his son on her name. He agreed and proceeded, Amaterasu stopped the man from doing the unthinkable. Yuuka had killed another one's sons because they lit a candle in a temple, a candle she did not ask to be lit, Amaterasu got them to heaven. Yuuka turned a sea into blood, Amaterasu opened a sea for people to walk, Yuuka closed it to kill those following the people.

They worked so closely one could confuse them as one, because they were parts of a whole, both were complements of each other. The same way Tsukuyomi and Tezcatlipoca fought in wars with each other just for sport. Together they would become the full god, together they ruled the world. Adyitas had gained some influence, but the four Rudra still kept a lot of influence. Those who knew that could see why the science world (Tsukuyomi), the catholic churches (Adyita), Judaism (Amaterasu and Yuuka as second), Shivaism (Yuuka and Amaterasu as second), Islamism (Amaterasu and Yuuka as equals), Santeria (Tezcatlipoca) and every other religion seemed not to like each other. Those who worked together most of times were ruled by the same piece of god.

Back in Academy City the two god sisters were walking around, it was already well into night, and Amaterasu was carrying gold. Needles to say they were attacked, it wasn't a group of skill outs, those knew Yuuka too much already. ESPers though forgot about her, she was the kind of a person who allowed her actions to speak, she hated to draw attention. Amaterasu on the other hand loved flashy things, when they were attacked by a group of students, some looking to gain a place of respect by attacking the strongest person in the city they were overwhelmed by fire. Amaterasu used her least powerful but most known attack, a column of fire. It was mortal only if you were fool enough to stay.

Yuuka preferred physical attacks, to let the enemy underestimate her, Amaterasu always used so much it made the enemy understand the truth. Not a person was killed, one was injured, his hand burned to a charred limb. The Emergency Room in the hospital had one nurse ready to attend injuries caused by Yuuka, they received a lot of ESPer injuries, but she was their most common cause. Now they would receive a different trauma, instead of some bruises and a concussion they would get third degree burns. Amaterasu was very careless with her power.

They found a sushi restaurant inside of a hotel, the chef was very confident of his skills. But Amaterasu was too much of a snob about food, in the end she made the chef cry because her rice was a little overcooked. She was told off and discredited as a pretentious child who had no taste buds, Amaterasu said nothing, which made the chef look bad. They were thrown out of the restaurant, which brought a curse to them where the business slowly stopped getting people, all of them complaining about the overcooked rice.

Amaterasu didn't know the chef in the end killed himself, but if she knew she would have not received an answer. Yama considered those deaths caused more by the people than for the curses, they had to be kind to everyone, one has to be that way, in case you find a god, because unpleasing them is considered a sin, the chef was very proud and that was his demise.

Later on they went to get chocolate at a convenience store and ate that for dinner sitting on the streets. The man was very kind to them, told them that the streets were dangerous for girls of that age. He told them off for being up so late in a school day, gave them their candy and asked them to eat in front of the store. That way he would know he didn't send the kids to their deaths. Later on the clerk closed the store and drove the girls to Yuuka's dormitory. He knew Yuuka's uniform and saw that those girls didn't need protection, but he didn't feel right about leaving two children wander around inside the city at night.

There was something on those two he found comforting, he would have helped them even if he didn't like them. Later on that clerk saved enough money and bought the store, during his management it started to grow, the business was good. It started to grow until it eventually fused with WallMart. He opened a chain of stores specializing in candy, CandyDepot. He kept helping those in need.

The girls were always that way, those who did good to them received great gifts, those who were rude to them ended in tragedy. If they made sure their lives didn't rely on luck, going for the sure things, the most unlikely of things would end them. Reality was something their wishes could control, Fantasy Revolution wad the name Aleister had given to the power of god. He tried to measure it not knowing what he was getting into. The Watatsukis laughed at the name.

Amaterasu hugged her sister in front of their room, and walked off fading on the hallway. Yuuka opened the door and got into her room to read for a while, she rarely slept anyway.


	46. XLVI The Izayoi family

Kamijou started to slip prozac into Index's food when Yuuka was around, for some reason Yuuka always brought up a side of God Index disliked. He was not someone who even cared for humans, they were just an accident and some angels where the only ones who cared for them, she had already imagined that but seeing someone saying those things made Index go insane.

Index had already figured out most of it, the Anglican church was christian it served a different personality of god than the one Yuuka worked for but she was still important in any way. The tree of life, the Torah, the true and only giving tree, a member of the council of God. If she decided it so the earth could be destroyed in a whim, they were alive because her older sister found humans amusing, Yuuka cared only for plants humans were just… there.

Not the center of the universe, no wonder why Michael would destroy earth without asking once. She had figured out much already but kept quiet most of it, she faked to ignore all of those things so Touma would not worry about her happiness.

Amaterasu was a breath of fresh air, the face angel was a powerful being. She figured out Yuuka, the torah was sent to protect humans and teach them about the world, the world scared Index as it was but the face angel, Amaterasu the current queen of the angels only surpassed by god in power seemed to be on their side too. She was quite nice actually, she seemed to care more about their feelings than Yuuka who only did her job and had some fun messing with them.

She was watching TV when someone knocked at the door, she walked over and opened it annoyed "Who dares to stop my entretainment?" Sakuya and Accelerator were there, she waved at him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but is your husband home?" Index blushed deep red and fainted, Sakuya gulped "What year is this?! How old are you?!" Accelerator sighed "20 why you ask?" Sakuya fanned Index while Touma walked out of the bathroom holding a light novel.

"Why didn't you tell me your age before?! I thought you were 30!" Accelerator groaned Touma rushed over to Index and shook her "Are you fine?! What have they done?!"

Index woke up slowly, it took her a moment to analyze her memory of Sakuya's face and connect the dots, somehow this girl came from the future indeed and was Accelerator's daughter, something to be questioned later.

"N-nothing wrong, I had a heat stroke Touma" she jumped happily back to the TV and watched it still dizzy from the words.

"I am not even sure if they know where she is. I'll ask you had messed things enough" Accelerator took a step forward, Touma was confused. "Who are you looking for?"

Accelerator took a minute to remember "Blood… What did you call it?" Sakuya completed the words "Deep blood" Accelerator continued "Yeah that, do you know any ESPer with that ability?"

Touma was surprised "Why do you ask?" Sakuya spoke this time, she said the truth and nothing else "I have two vampire friends, they are quite nice to me and they asked me for a favor" Touma went defensive.

"Kill the threat?!" Sakuya showed disgust

"No way! I want her help, Patchouli is sure she can figure out a way to make sure our friends stay out of that trap. To build an umbrella so that sun will no longer affect them"

"The former Index? I'll help you then, please keep her away from my pantry between her and Index I could barely feed them both when she visited" Sakuya smiled

"No worries, I'll cook dinner for her and Index if everything goes right. Surprising how she still holds that name, perhap..." Accelerator stomped on her foot "Shush!"

Sakuya rubbed her foot "That hurt!" Accelerator lied against the wall while Touma was getting ready to get out "I worry about you messing up the future" Sakuya shook her head "Don't worry dad, it is impossible to change the future in a large scale, the butterfly effect is a short therm thing time eventually goes back to its former path. Fate can hardly be changed."

Once Touma got out they started to walk "Wait who are you anyway? How do you now Accelerator?" Accelerator spoke "My daughter from the future who now works for a vampire… Actually sounds like a far better job than any job in Academy City" Touma turned and watched them both.

"Alright this is weird… But it is not the weirdest thing I have seen. You look a little like Misaka with that uniform on you anyway" Sakuya blushed a little, Touma rised his eyebrows "… I thought you were joking… But now I'm buying it, Yuuka said way weirder stuff anyway"


	47. XLVII Human defenses

Kamijou started to slip prozac into Index's food when Yuuka was around, for some reason Yuuka always brought up a side of God Index disliked. He was not someone who even cared for humans, they were just an accident and some angels where the only ones who cared for them, she had already imagined that but seeing someone saying those things made Index go insane.

Index had already figured out most of it, the Anglican church was christian it served a different personality of god than the one Yuuka worked for but she was still important in any way. The tree of life, the Torah, the true and only giving tree, a member of the council of God. If she decided it so the earth could be destroyed in a whim, they were alive because her older sister found humans amusing, Yuuka cared only for plants humans were just… there.

Not the center of the universe, no wonder why Michael would destroy earth without asking once. She had figured out much already but kept quiet most of it, she faked to ignore all of those things so Touma would not worry about her happiness.

Amaterasu was a breath of fresh air, the face angel was a powerful being. She figured out Yuuka, the torah was sent to protect humans and teach them about the world, the world scared Index as it was but the face angel, Amaterasu the current queen of the angels only surpassed by god in power seemed to be on their side too. She was quite nice actually, she seemed to care more about their feelings than Yuuka who only did her job and had some fun messing with them.

She was watching TV when someone knocked at the door, she walked over and opened it annoyed "Who dares to stop my entretainment?" Sakuya and Accelerator were there, she waved at him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but is your husband home?" Index blushed deep red and fainted, Sakuya gulped "What year is this?! How old are you?!" Accelerator sighed "20 why you ask?" Sakuya fanned Index while Touma walked out of the bathroom holding a light novel.

"Why didn't you tell me your age before?! I thought you were 30!" Accelerator groaned Touma rushed over to Index and shook her "Are you fine?! What have they done?!"

Index woke up slowly, it took her a moment to analyze her memory of Sakuya's face and connect the dots, somehow this girl came from the future indeed and was Accelerator's daughter, something to be questioned later.

"N-nothing wrong, I had a heat stroke Touma" she jumped happily back to the TV and watched it still dizzy from the words.

"I am not even sure if they know where she is. I'll ask you had messed things enough" Accelerator took a step forward, Touma was confused. "Who are you looking for?"

Accelerator took a minute to remember "Blood… What did you call it?" Sakuya completed the words "Deep blood" Accelerator continued "Yeah that, do you know any ESPer with that ability?"

Touma was surprised "Why do you ask?" Sakuya spoke this time, she said the truth and nothing else "I have two vampire friends, they are quite nice to me and they asked me for a favor" Touma went defensive.

"Kill the threat?!" Sakuya showed disgust

"No way! I want her help, Patchouli is sure she can figure out a way to make sure our friends stay out of that trap. To build an umbrella so that sun will no longer affect them"

"The former Index? I'll help you then, please keep her away from my pantry between her and Index I could barely feed them both when she visited" Sakuya smiled

"No worries, I'll cook dinner for her and Index if everything goes right. Surprising how she still holds that name, perhap..." Accelerator stomped on her foot "Shush!"

Sakuya rubbed her foot "That hurt!" Accelerator lied against the wall while Touma was getting ready to get out "I worry about you messing up the future" Sakuya shook her head "Don't worry dad, it is impossible to change the future in a large scale, the butterfly effect is a short therm thing time eventually goes back to its former path. Fate can hardly be changed."

Once Touma got out they started to walk "Wait who are you anyway? How do you now Accelerator?" Accelerator spoke "My daughter from the future who now works for a vampire… Actually sounds like a far better job than any job in Academy City" Touma turned and watched them both.

"Alright this is weird… But it is not the weirdest thing I have seen. You look a little like Misaka with that uniform on you anyway" Sakuya blushed a little, Touma rised his eyebrows "… I thought you were joking… But now I'm buying it, Yuuka said way weirder stuff anyway"


	48. XLVIII The war of heaven

The chaos had ended and the world was back to a balanced state, not much to say other than the fact that in the end even the feuds among the gods were put asside for them to take care of actual matters. Accelerator had pretty much a good idea of how it was organized, when creation was done Brahma and Vishnu created their own version of gods, flawed on purpose to make the world dynamic. Shiva though followed his own mind and made "immortal" in fact they could die but in the whole existence of every multiverse not even once has any of them being close to death. The Rudra they were called.

The Rudras were basically five, Ganesha, Kartikeya, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and of course Yuuka, the only one who did not have that much sheer power was Yuuka though her abilities made it virtually impossible to kill her, even to other Rudra. The Yama who were the direct creations of Brahma were pure of heart, though Vishnu made neutral gods to allow freedom into this world.

From Vishnu's creation came two goddesses after a few generations. Diti and Adity, Diti's children were strong and plentiful, they coveted power and in the end became the strongest single family of all, one to one the Rudra still remained stronger but put family to family they won by much. They were the Ashura, the demons of this world who covet everything. They were vanished to a void since they destroyed everything that was not theirs.

The Yamas wanted power too but when the Ashura threatened the world to a war every god assumed their role. Yamas were judges and forces of internal order, Adityas gave out plans to keep a tactical advantage and since war times called for martial law. Rudras were natural warriors and they excelled everyone in battle so they ruled in conflict.

Amaterasu was set as the Indra (queen) until every last demon had either come to an agreement or died (which most of them would choose anyway).

Accelerator was amused to see how easily the Aditya and Yama stopped messing around with Academy City, suddenly the church did not cause them troubles at all. They even came to peace, the Ashura were near. The war was not something humans did not even nottice but from what Accelerator saw it was violent, he was the only human who was allowed into battle to fight with the gods.

At the end of the war the church became a pain again, and Yuuka asked him for the last favor she would ever ask him. She took him to a place where no human would ever be but him. It was a twisted field in a far away planet, the soil was bright red, the rocks were all rounded as river ones though they all were crushed like eggs.

Accelerator during those times could already control his power fully, not only force vectors to change direction even when not touching them, but also stop them to a subatomic level, down to Plank's constant. He now could control space and time at will, change the vectors of movement too, including those of his own mind allowing him to calculate with parts of his brain that were for other uses.

He was to travel to the past, 10 billion years, to that planet and meet someone there. It was up to him to accept the petition of said person of old, or to go back to his life in the present.

To go back to the past was not an easy task, though he managed at it. When he reached the place, the planet did not seem that twisted anymore, it was a lush garden with rivers like oceans where the rounded stones danced whole in the waters. There he already knew who to expect. Though when he saw Yuuka she was way different than the modern one. Her skin was green with the texture of a leaf, some parts of it were brown and covered in bark. Yuuka was muttering some words.

"What were you saying?" Accelerator asked Yuuka oppened her eyes and smiled

"I was asking for a miracle, if this world survived I would seek for someone with the ability to control time and send it right now and right here. Do not tell me where you are from or else you will change fate" Accelerator was confused

"You used to say fate was set..." Yuuka sighed when Accelerator spoke.

"It will be, just not yet, right now the universe is young"

She got up, Accelerator notticed she was not wearing her usual clothing. The fabrics were not printed and more as a suit they were a two piece dress, one part to cover her whole body the other to cover half of her torso, they were still red though. On her head she wore a crown of flowers and instead of an umbrella she carried a short sword.

"You will need weaponry" She flew up to the star in the system.

"I do not, I can defend myself pretty well as is" Yuuka did not stop

"If I didn't tell you otherwise in the future then you do. We are losing this war"

They reached the surface of the star, there laid a golden palace where Amaterasu received them. She had her seals on even in the sun. The palace was cooler in the inside, the walls were metallic, everything inside was made out of different shining metals.

"We need some of your shine sister. This one will change the tide of the conflict" Amaterasu nodded and gave Accelerator a dark axe, some weapon Shiva had made as a favor to his daughter, and something Reimu's mother would hold as a weapon before she bore the orb.

"You are to cut off a piece of my aura, then we will forge your weapon out of this. I shone so bright my only friend was Yuuka because she only stood it. We are cutting off the shine and making weaponry out of it, even better than magical ore. Only we sons of Shiva can resist their power" Accelerator gripped the axe

"What will happen if someone else wielded your weaponry?" Amaterasu smirked

"They would be disintegrated instantly!" Accelerator gulped and hacked down with the axe. He tried to take a portion as small as possible though it got stuck and cut out nearly half of it, from the movement of the axe two pieces came out instead of one.

From the bigger one they made a shield, big and round, from the smaller one a spear. Accelerator was afraid he would die from touching the weaponry, he first poked it and felt nothing, then touched more until he was testing them.

They were heavy like anything in the universe, though he could change the vectors and make them as light as possible to him. He saw they were using the last things they had to dress him. No more gods around them probably that planet and star were the last place in the multiverse where the Ashura did not rule those two the last gods to hold resistance. The shining palace was rusting and the heat was leaking in many places, the gold was mushy and melting like ice.

"They assumed we would wait for our deaths here, that is why you were sent here. A miracle" Yuuka spoke this while she pulled a blue cloth.

"Demon blood, it used to be white as it was my outer seal. I killed him of course but his blood turned the seal useless" Yuuka nodded while Amaterasu sighed.

"Though it shall work as a good protection." he looked at the new cape. They were trully desperate.

"What is the plan, what should we do?" Accelerator looked at Yuuka, she turned to Amaterasu who was sitting on the floor drinking hot water as if it was tea.

"Don't give me that look! You are a warrior, you trained me!" Yuuka chuckled

"Tell me one thing my future self taught you that was related directly to fighting." Accelerator smiled and opened his mouth, though no words came out. About battle he learned by the situations he was put through but Yuuka did nothing else than teaching him how to control his own mind, how to see the world.

"I am not a warrior, never were never will be. Amaterasu is a good fighter but her mind is like a child's that is why she is the Indra"

"You fight well too Kazami Yuuka, I've seen that" Yuuka smiled

"Perhaps, but every Rudra is good at that, out of all of them I am the worst at it. You can tell why the Ashura consider us hardly a threat" Accelerator looked at the palace.

"Where are we?" Amaterasu dropped the cup away.

"Canopus! I love this star" Accelerator walked out of the palace and pointed at the stars.

"We have to move, from what I've seen mobility is the key to win a battle, be unpredictable. Take us to a less bright star we will go from there." Amaterasu obeyed and took them to a small system.

Accelerator did not recognize the place, he settled in the fourth planet, it was warm enough, Yuuka followed him and made a garden for them to rest. Amaterasu went with them once the garden was finished, before she stayed in the star of said system. To reclaim the multiverse they needed to win back a small piece first, something the demons would not miss, and work slowly in places like that.

Accelerator went back to the first meeting place and waited in the garden, the other two would hide after their attack, a small city so they would send a small army too. He expected Amaterasu to be a lot stronger but from what he had seen in the past neither Yuuka nor Amaterasu were close to who they were when he met them. Though as of right now Amaterasu was still stronger than him by much, certainly the world was still to young at this time.

Yuuka and Amaterasu waited as told and were pleased to see Accelerator coming back untouched, his clothing was bluer than before, he had killed many indeed. Now he knew how that lush garden became a barren wasteland.

They used the lack of communication between demons as an advantage, attacking small cities. The demon lords they came across had two choices, either join them or die, a few of them joined them which made them capable of attacking more places.

The first of the gods they rescued, the Green Dragon was so thankful he joined them. He knew how to extend one's abilities to great points, between Yuuka's herbs and the Green Dragon's training they quickly rose higher as a threat. The Dragon took the third planet's skies to himself and built a Jade Palace on the skies. The surface itself was inhabitable so to stay more comfortable he remained in the skies only.

They kept winning more ground, quickly the group of gods grew in such size they made a council. The leaders were Amaterasu as the Indra, Accelerator as leader of the armies, Yuuka as advisor, the Green Dragon as consultant in training, Tsukuyomi who joined his sister putting aside their old feud (he hated Ashura more than Amaterasu), The White Planet as direct attendant of the Green Dragon, Varaha and Ganesha.

They knew their numbers were small compared to the demons. Tsukuyomi had developed the Dragon's methods to further extents though to make them powerful enough to defeat the Ashura would take them too long. They deviced a plan, Yuuka would craft a poison beyond belief. They placed it inside a jar then they went with the demons. The eight sages would come to peace with the Ashura in exchange for a favor for both.

The leaders would get in Ksir Sagar, a place so white it was called the sea of milk. Together they would sepparate the mix and place it in two jars. The elixir would make unbeatable anyone who drinks it.

After the battle of Kshir Sagar the demons were scattered and weak, now the Gods would take the offensive. Amaterasu called a meeting with all the Generals in a war council. The eight sages were there of course, Accelerator came in and took his place and waited for the head of the army, it was said that the God of War himself would lead this attack.

Kartikeya the blue bird, though Accelerator started to grow desperate. Said god was not arriving, he had heard word about him even in the future, the general of generals the second most powerful god in all existance.

He got up and looked around to see if anyone he didn't know was there, though when he did everyone else, including the sages bowed down to him. He tried to bow but everyone made sure to bow lower. He stared at his cape and the setting of the place, it was made in such a way he would be in the most advantageous point. He uttered the words Kartikeya in his lips, in God dialect, young one. He turned to Yuuka and held her up.

"You knew this?" Yuuka smiled

"You are my brother, I know that. Every god knows that" she walked around the room. Humans did not exist during that time, anyone would believe who he was, he had always felt like a Rudra, though he never imagined he would be one. A true destroyer, someone who could turn the universe to ashes with a thought, but held back because said world was to their liking.

Of course Accelerator would meet Shiva later on, and see that it was Shiva's idea to bring him. It was him who advised Yuuka to look for someone like him. Accelerator did not have a written fate, it was mere luck they found him, he made fate, he controlled time and forced times to go back to their proper form and avoid chaos.

He lived in Mars and often left to lead small battles against the Ashura, during one of his campaings he came back to see that Mars was cold and barren, now earth was inhabited by giant reptiles. He saw how Amaterasu destroyed them unpleased with their existence, and how humans were created by a mere accident.

God discovered that their blood was a tasty food and farmed them by giving them better life conditions. Amaterasu was the most fond on them, they loved to give sacrifice in her honor. Yuuka on the other hand found their skin to be better to cover her fragile body than the bark and leaves.

He saw how small humans were, how fragile and wondered why it was he managed to reach those heights. Humans were mere insects with funny applications to the gods, they used the universe as playground. Yuuka grew bored of her life as a god and went to live among humans, not as one, just among them. They started to emulate her skills through flaws in the fabric of reality, Yuuka moved it as if it was part of herself, the humans who emulated her used other means to follow her example. They imitated the fire breathing dragon by using torches and oil not breathing fire themselves. Magic was born.

Amaterasu went on and played around the stars only showing up to pay visits to Gods at random and so on each God picked their passtime. Accelerator looked at humans and helped those in need take what they lacked from others, war against nature war among themselves too. One day Amaterasu showed up with a brown haired woman, he recognized the person instantly. Last Order, when she grew old, Kartikeya in that time sent her back, Amaterasu picked her and perfected her electric skills. To disintegrate things with magnetic pulses, to cause fusion of matter by heating with induction. Amaterasu also tried to teach her how to reach levels of energy in which reality would no longer exist, a realm where only them would define physics and the way it would behave though Last Order did not reach those levels at all, not even with help.

She was still strong enough to be considered a god, strong enough to pass as Amaterasu's child. She winked at Accelerator knowing the truth, lying about her origins was a price both were willing to pay to be back together, Last Order was now known as Devasena, army of gods. Practically the same name but now in a different language.

When he saw Devasena he had to go see Yuuka, she was as expected in her gardens tending flowers. "Are all of us born like this?" Yuuka shrugged.

"I really don't know, I was actually created by Shiva you in the other hand are not"

"Then why everyone says I am older than you?!"

"Before you came here you lived some time in the future, the time you expended there is more than the one I was old when you came"

He looked at the gardens, at himself and realized that war was his own doing in the future since he was its god. The birth of the ESPers as weaponry and his own creation was all his fault, the suffering he had caused was his own and there was nothing to stop it now. Maybe death seemed like a better fate than this.


	49. XLIX ESPer creation

Kaori was walking now on Academy city, Alice said nothing about how they got out but something about it felt wrong. Magnus was still in Makai his improvement was slow and painful even in a place where magic grows quickly inside people. She could see everyone around her but felt nothing from them, empty and lacking any magic on their own or so she thought, the gods knew there was a connection to ESP and magic though that secret would be held until the end of times.

She felt how the world around her changed, everything looked the same though now it was empty, there were strong mana currents everywhere almost like in Makai. Yuuka was staring at her from afar, she turned transparent and left calmly. Kaori looked around and took a deep breath, there was a dim floral scent, she turned around and slashed at the air, the new magic ore sword turned even motion into a wind spell, the slash caused Yuuka to turn visible again, she was behind Kaori.

Yuuka smiled and bowed "Welcome dear I thought you were coming with Alice" Kaori kept her sword unsheathed

"I asked her to stay, she is a demon witch and I don't want her doing anything funny here"

"If that is the case you should not fight me since I am one of the five pieces of God"

"A piece of god I don't follow! Amaterasu may be your ally but she isn't here fighting for you"

"Well said, then Miss Saint I won't go easy this time" from her hand a giant blast came out, the floor it touched turned to smoke and glass nearby started to melt, Kaori slashed at the ground and jumped high up, she saw how easily Yuuka had destroyed half the city, that was only a warning shot.

She shivered when Yuuka aimed at her and shot once more, Kaori closed her eyes and prayed. She must have been heard because an angel showed up in front of her, one in human shape and shot back at Yuuka, another Master Spark. Yuuka covered herself with the umbrella which was enough for them to run.

"Thank you angel of god"

"Artificial angel…"

"Wait you are the girl that Aleister created?"

"Exactly. Kazami tried to make me one of her own. Didn't know she could move to the imaginary number district"

"This feels like a paradise…" Yuuka broke through one of the buildings.

"Which means I can sense everything inside here" Hyouka pushed Yuuka back though she started to fly up and punched the angel to the ground, the strength of it caused the ground to break and shatter, the other half of the city was done for. Two angels fighting and they were holding back.

"If I didn't hold back this planet would be vaporized within seconds" Yuuka smirked talking to Kaori, she felt a chill on her back, Yuuka could even hear thoughts inside this place. Kazakiri was going all out on Yuuka, though the other had not much of a problem, she yawned and stopped Kazakiri with a finger.

She turned to smoke, the whole place started to shake, vines coming out of the ground slowly breaking the concrete. Down in the ground the vines showed how they were all connected to a single root. The more ground that was broken the bigger the root looked like, so thick it seemed as a single wooden floor.

Kaori turned around to see that the whole imaginary city was falling down, a whole different plane wiped out slowly, Kazakiri hoisted her up and the more they went up the more they could see how the whole planet was covered in those thick roots. The roots all connected to one big thick root that faded away into space, the connection to it very close to them.

Kaori gripped her sword and looked down at the world, the whole planet being destroyed just by the movements of those roots. The tree of life showing a glimpse of what really it could do, Yuuka was just a dream of the tree, a figment of its own imagination escaping from the dream world. So powerful its own dreams could bend reality, the tree itself holding the universes together, how easily she could end the world.

The worst of it wasn't the fact that Yuuka had been toying this whole time. The tree of life was the reason humans were alive at all. When Adam was expelled from paradise god was about to forsake him and his kin. It was the tree of life who advocated for him, and god gave the tree of life permission to teach humans of his ways, to feed them with its own seeds.

If this was the creature that protected them, that loved them who would be the ones who hate them. How awful were the gods how little god cared. She was about to curse the world and all its inhabitants, ally with Hyouka and both led humans to rebellion. Another being showed up, she was as short as Yuuka though her own hair was a shade darker of green and her eyes were equally green.

A blue dress and a cane on its hands. "There are gods who care, none of them care of your city though" she sighed looking at the mess, and with a hand movement the world turned back to its original state. "That trick is old Yuuka, last time you did it we had a hard time dealing with the demigod you broke"

Yuuka appeared again in front of them, the whole world in front of their eyes faded away again where they started, the full Academy City, the students hiding from them both afraid of the cross fire Yuuka would bring "Gilgamesh brought many things to humans, they evolved after that"

Perhaps that was the motor behind Yuuka's horrible actions, evolution. Stress caused evolution this was a theory that had been proven years ago, the one that debunked Darwin's stochastic theory.

The girl bowed before the girls and hit Yuuka "No creating universes just to destroy them"

Kaori gulped down saliva and stared at Yama, she nodded "Yes my dear, those worlds are complete universes as big as this one, just no humans inside them"

Yuuka stared at the surroundings and yawned "So anyway will we fight here and now?"

Yama stared at them both and stepped aside "As it was written in the Shiva Purana chapter 594 line 45. Kazami Yuuka daughter of Shiva the one and only member of the wood people race is challenged by Kanzaki Kaori the 100th descendant of Kartikeya member of the Anglican Church. Kazami accepts the challenge, and so it shall continue since no rule had been broken… Already" she glared at Yuuka. "You are allowed to bring along Kazakiri Hyouka personification of the fruit of knowledge of good and evil. The outcome of this battle will determine if Kazami is allowed to stay in Academy City land of Aleister"

Kaori stared at Hyouka she was just as scared "Wait what?! Fruit of knowledge?!"

Yama smiled "Ironic isn't it? Her own creation wants to murder the tree of life"

Yuuka was stretching her wings starting to unfold "Well if the fruit is finally against me can I get my skin back?"

Yama shook her head "Not only you gave humans the fruit… You let them weaponize it! Tsukuyomi just activated the tampering the fruit did in their DNA!"

Kaori felt it like cold water inside of her mind, why ESPers could not use magic. The fruit of good and evil made Adam unworthy of god, and thus magic, it was a curse, a curse Aleister was trying to break.

"You will not win against her Kazakiri… She knows what to expect of you and what to make of you, the longer you stay around the more she will tamper with your own mind. Make you as she wishes"

Yama nodded "Furthermore I advise you fighting Yuuka yourself, you have Rudra blood and thus you both carry a piece of Shiva. You both fighting would eventually destroy the universe before any of you both yield… In case she just plays around with you because believe me she can kill you without much effort which is what I expect to happen from what I am seeing… However there is a way she can leave, admit defeat in the fight, but you take the title of patron goddess from Hyouka. She is the real reason she is here, a child"


	50. L (End) The disciple of Babalon

The Watatsukis were walking around Aleister who was sitting on a chair reading a book, one of his own. They ignored him while taking data as they pleased from the servers around in the room, he was quite calm again all signs of stress had left already as if they were just a mere show.

A scent of flower and herbs filled the room, a 15 year old girl wearing a red dress took the book from Aleister, a magic circle on the ground from where she had come. "I've still got it" Aleister smiled and handed the book quite happily.

The Watatsuki sisters smirked while surrounding Aleister "An offering? This land is ours now, thank you for breaking him" Yuuka laughed and handed them the book in a specific page. They began to read, their smiles fading.

"This is the Mystery of Babalon, the Mother of Abominations, and this is the mystery of her adulteries, for she hath yielded up herself to everything that liveth, and hath become a partaker in its mystery. And because she hath made her self the servant of each, therefore is she become the mistress of all. Not as yet canst thou comprehend her glory.

Beautiful art thou, O Babalon, and desirable, for thou hast given thyself to everything that liveth, and thy weakness hath subdued their strength. For in that union thou didst understand. Therefore art thou called Understanding, O Babalon, Lady of the Night!"

Yuuka closed the book and handed it back to Aleister, Toyohime opened her fan while Yorihime unsheathed her sword. "I wanted to see if my brother was stupid enough not to make a background check on his pupil. Of course he didn't, it wouldn't take much to see that he has always served me!"

Yuuka laughed as the sisters started to step back their weaponry glowing loading celestial attacks to hurt the goddess before them. The mother of abominations of ESPers, the tree that gave humans the fruit of good and evil, the true reason ESPers existed. Activating the genes of an ESPer was much like eating the fruit fresh like Adam and Eve did back in the dawn of humanity.

She could be cataloged as both an ESPer and a mage because she is the reason ESPers really exist. Furthermore she was a weak Rudra only stronger than Tsukuyomi, though she could very well strip Kartikeya of his power any time she wanted. He would still follow her every other, she was the reason he was a god at all. Amaterasu held her in high regard and took her advise, Aleister was never wrong on trusting her more than any god. The tree of life, all of the wit of Shiva, of god the father, the destroyer, the vengeful god.

She snapped her fingers, a stream of yellow petals surrounded the area uncovering two figures. Hyouka who was still in conflict, could she really hate Yuuka, was that something Yuuka wanted anyway? Kaori who was now the patron of Academy City after Hyouka gave up a title she never knew she had.

"Anyway me is not the one you should fight moon girls. I no longer have any power on this place!" She bowed to Aleister "Thank you for the child, you really paid the price I expected" she waved and disappeared in an instant, just her smell remained. Aleister stood up from the chair.

"This is the fruit of good and evil, and the destroyer descendant who now rules this place. I am the second student of Babalon only after Merlin himself!" He laughed watching how the sisters showed fear in their faces, they never said anything they never took down their weapons, they just left.

He stared at Hyouka smiling "You can go meet her if you want, anyway her AIM field is the mother of all AIM fields. Or perhaps she wanted you to hate her… So you would hate me! Oh very smart indeed, now the debt is paid and she is gone. You get it now Kanzaki?"

All a plan to become independent not of Tsukuyomi, really the idea of getting lunarian technology was Yuuka's, a bad joke she wanted to play on her brother. Aleister now was free to do as he pleased, the Anglicans anyway would allow him such.

Tsukuyomi though ignored how this was the beginning of a new plan. Yukari was in on this for one thing, the moon would fall soon. The religious-scientific war would just be an escape goat to attack the moon, this time the ESPers would compose a more organized army who could very easily break through the first lines of the Lunarian capital. Then the youkai would come to finish everything.


End file.
